Lo lamento es que te amo
by IA Kagamine
Summary: Len acaba de regresar a casa de sus tíos con los que vive desde la muerte de sus padres. Su regreso transtorna la vida de su amada prima Rin. Se ha desatado un amor imparable...pero ¿qué pasa si ambos están comprometidos? ¿Y si la novia de Len está embarazada?...La familia Kagamine oculta muchos secretos que afectaran a Rin y a Len... ¿Podrán con todo? advertencia:mini lemmon
1. Chapter 1: pareja incorrecta

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capitulo 1

pareja correctamente incorrecta

(rin´s pov)

Y ahi me encontraba yo ... En otra fiesta mas que habian organizado mis padres , solo que esta vez yo no sabia el motivo de esta. Me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas que habia en el gran salon de mi casa en donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta ahi yo platicando con mis amigos , luka megurine , hija de un famoso empresario que a la vez era socio de mi padre en varios negocios. Tambien se encontraba con nosotras el hermano de luka . Luki el era bastante atractivo con su lindo cabello rosado . Pero nadie se le comparaba a los hermanos Shion , Kaito el cual tenia una hermosa cabellera azul y bueno el era uno de mis mejores amigos .Y su hermajo gemelo Akaito era sumamente apuesto solo que el era un poco impulsivo y un tanto mujeriego pero eso no importo puesto que yo lo amaba en secreto.

Teniamos ya un buen rato platicando los hermanos Megurine y yo cuando siento que alguien me llamaba detras de mi , cuando me voltie ahi estaba el

- ¿me permite esta pieza señorita Kagamine? - dijo Akaito con su voz que por alguna manera me parecia hipnotizante . Como respuesta solo acenti con la cabeza y tome su mano la cual me habia ofrecido hace unos cuantos segundos .Caminamos hacia la pista de baile y bueno ahi se encontraban todas las personas mas importantes de japon pero a mi eso no me importaba en lo absoluto .yo solo me concentraba en mi acompañante el cual llevaba un traje en color negro y una camisa en color vino.

Su camisa combinaba a la perfeccion con su cabello rojo y a la vez con el vestido color vino que llevaba el cual mi madre habia comprado para mi.

-¿digame srita. Kagamine ... Usted tiene novio?- Dijo,el me tomaba aun mas fuerte por la cintura acercandome mas a el

-mmm no por el momento pero estoy segura que mis padres me arreglaran un matrimonio pronto ¿ porque la pregunta?-dije timidamente

-bueno... Solo curiosidad-dijo el un poco nervioso en eso mi madre se acerco a nosotros y nos pidio de favor que le acompañaramos al estudio puesto que mi padre queria hablar con nosotros.

Le seguimos hasta ahi y cuando llegamos ella solo cerro la puerta y nos hizo sentarnos,en esa habitacion se encontraba mis padres y los de akaito .

-bueno y para que nos traen aqui - dijo akaito un poco molesto

-hijo tu sabes bien para que ...ademas yo creo que la que deberia estar preguntando eso debe de ser rin no tu - dijo su padre

-es cierto ella aun no sabe nada- dijo mi padre y bueno yo no sabia como actuar y solo pensaba "que es lo que aun no se" pero decidi no preguntar puesto que sabia que en un momento me lo dirian

-hija -dijo mi padre - tenemos que anunciarte algo que ya hemos decidido todos nosotros y a lo cual ya no podras oponerte... Tu ... Te casaras con Akaito Shion y es mi ultima palabra- yo me encontraba en estado de shock no sabia que responder puesto que estaba feliz pero a la vez no- papá ¿no crees que estamos demasiado jovenes para casarnos ? Solo tenemos 17 años- dije.-te dije que ya no podias oponerte esta decidido-dijo mi padre - pero no me opongo solo opino que es muy pronto aun-dije y todos me miraban extañados

-¿No te opondras?- dijo confundido akaito - no veo el motivo del porque oponerme-dije mientras mi rostro me ardia seguramente estaba roja como jitomate.

(akaito´s pov)

Ella no se no se opuso ,como podia ser posible,pense que ella comenzaria a gritar y a decir que no lo aceptaba pero fue todo lo contrario hasta pareciera que le gusta la idea de convertirse en mi esposa.

-bueno entonces hagamoslo oficial- dijo el padre de rin el cual no podia ocultar la gran felicidad que su hija le habia del estudio y nos dirijimos hacia donde se encontraba una pequeña tarima en donde se encontraba la señor Kagamine tomo el microfono y bueno aun yo estaba atonito no sabia ni que estaba me di cuenta cuando rin habia hablado y que me estaba dando el microfono en eso reaccione y ...

-bueno solo puedo decir que me enorgullece saber que una dama tan fina y hermosa como lo es rin kagamine sera mi esposa- fue lo unico que se me ocurrio eso y tomarla a ella por la cintura acercandola a mi notando el sonrojo de ella -bueno disfruten del resto de la noche- dijo mi padre todos bajamos de la tarima y ella solo me dedico una tierna sonrisa y se empezo a no queria que se fuera asi que le tome la mano con mucha dulzura cosa que jamas hacia con ninguna chica pero es que rin es especial..

(rin´s pov)

Queria ir a contarle a Luka lo ocurido pero algo me akaito el cual me agarraba mi mano con una dulzura nada tipica de el.

-por favor aun no se valla- dijo el con cara de perrito la cual solo me acerque a el y solo le dije-no es necesario hablarme de usted digo dentro de poco seremos marido y mujer-el rio eso ni yo sabia como se lo habia dicho.-esta bien rin ¿te gustaria ir a caminar al jardin conmigo?- pregunto el -me encantaria- dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña y timida al jardin y ahi hablamos un poco acerca de nuestros gustos y algunas cosas sin sentido era maravilloso hasta que el paro cerca de un arbol en el cual a mi me acorralo entre el y el arbol. -me parece que si pasaremos toda la vida juntos y tendremos hijos mas vale empezar a practicar- me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto el se acerco mas y mas a labios estaban a milimetros de los mios, podia escuchar mis latidos ir rapidamente pero estaba en shock no sabia que al ver que yo no me moveria ni un sentimetro me tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra mi cabeza acercandome para poder siendo un tierno beso pero al poco rato el lo hizo mas agresivo mas trataba de seguirle el paso pero era casi de sus manos me acariciaba el cabello y la otra recoria una y otra vez mi espalda,yo solo lo abrazaba por el cuello.."wow el si que besa bien"pensaba mientras el me seguia el mayor domo tocio para darnos a entender que se encontraba ahi.-señor disculpen la intromicion pero me temo que sus padres ya se retiran y me han mandado a buscarlo-dijo entonces akaito le hizo una seña para decirle que se me fuera, se acerco lentamente y me dijo al oido.-bueno me parece que me tengo que ir...buenas noches linda-luego de eso me dio un pequeño beso en la se fue con direccion a la casa al parecer todos los invitados ya se habian llege a mi recamara no lo pude evitar y grite de que lo placidamente esa noche como si fuera la persona mas feliz del mundo y bueno asi me sentia .

Cuando baje a desayunar me dirigi a la terraza puesto que ahi siempre desayunabamos mis padres y yo. Me sorprendi cuando empeze a escuchar risas que eran de mis padres y mas fue mi sorpresa cuando al llegar a la terraza mis padres estaban acompañados de alguien de cabellera rubia.

-rin que bueno que ya despertaste me empezabas a preocupar- dijo mi madre dedicandome una linda sonrisa.-¿recuerdas a len ... Tu primo?-ella me pregunto. En ese mismo momento el chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules me voltio a ver. Se paro de su asiento y me abrazo.- claro que me acuerdo de len..siempre jugabamos juntos- dije un poco indignada por la pregunta en cuanto el me solto.

-¡ len que bueno que viniste! Lastima que no ayas llegado ayer.-dije para sacar al tema la fiesta -...-

* * *

...-bueno que les parecio? hay que dejar en claro que este es mi primer fanfic...asi que no sean crueles porfa...bueno dejenme saber sus opiniones ¿si ? 3 jeje dejen sus reviews que me encantaria saber su opinion y sus dudas acerca de la historia...muy bien entonces...nos leemos..ahh otra cosa...tratare de subir un capitulo nuevo los lunes de cada semana...otra cosa a partir del capitulo 4 se pone muy interesante...les dejo de inicio hasta el cap 9...pronto subire el cap10...pero porfa dejenme sus reviews ...muy bien creo que ahora si nos leemos pronto y perdonen las faltas de ortografia...bye...atto:lolipop 15 :-) XD 3


	2. Chapter 2:¿compromiso?

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capitulo 2

¿compromiso?

(rin´s pov)

-si lo dices por la fiesta de ayer me hubiera encantado venir pero mi vuelo fue cancelado por mal tiempo.-dijo len mientras se volvia a sentar y me sentaba a su lado.-bueno es que me hubiera encantado que compartieras mi felicidad len.-le dije mientras tomaba un pedazo de fruta y me lo metia a la boca.-¿felicidad?¿porque motivo si se puede saber?-pregunto len algo curioso.-¿¡que no te han dicho!?-exclame algo asombrada puesto que mi madre era demasiado comunicativa.-decirme...- el se veia mas confundido aun.-rin se casará y bueno ayer fue su fiesta de compromiso.-dijo mi madre como si llevara ya tiempo esperando para decirlo.-¿¡QUEE!?pero...¿con quien?-pregunto len.-bueno ¿recuerdas a los Shion?-agregé.-claro kaito era mi mejor amigo hace años ¿con el?-me voltio a ver algo incredulo.-mmm no ... Kaito se casara con luka megurine... Yo con su hermano akaito.-dije mientras recordaba lo ocurrido el dia anterior en el jardin.-¿¡ QUEEE!? ¿CON ESE PATAN DE PRIMERA?- grito len lo cual me asusto mucho y al parecer a mis padres tambien pero el simple echo de que ofendiera a mi prometido me enfurecio.-¿de que hablas?tu no lo conoces.-dije muy enojada casi gritando.-rin...la que no le conoce eres tu te lo aseguro.-dijo len ya mas calmado.-¿de que hablas len?.-le pregunto mi madre.

.-bueno una ves no hace mucho me encontre a akaito en mi complejo turistico de montecarlo,el se hospedo dos semanas y cada dia tenia una compañia femenina diferente a la del dia anterior y bueno no creo que una persona asi sea la mas indicada para mi princesa.-dijo len haciendo referencia a cuando jugabamos de niños y el asi me llamaba.-esta union beneficiara mucho a ambas familias ademas de que rin no se opuso asi que el compromiso no se disolvera.-aclaro mi padre con un tono de molestia e indiferencia hacia mi primo.-len agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero no te metas ...ademas de seguro lo dices para molestar como cuando eramos niños...es eso o estas celoso porque yo tengo prometido y tu no.-dije en tono de broma para tratar de calmar la tension que habia en ese momento.-¿rin estas segura de que no tengo prometida?.-dijo len muy calmado mientras tomaba un sorbo a su taza con madre le miro asombrada al igual que yo.-¿pero con quien lenny?.-pregunto mi madre se le notaba su impaciencia por saber la respuesta de len.-bueno pues es... Miku Hatsune hija de uno de los accionistas del banco de japon.-dijo len muy roborizado por la pregunta de mi madre.-pues felicidades querido primo por tu proxima boda.-le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. - bueno cuando la conoceremos?.- pregunto mi madre

-mañana llega su avion no vino conmigo por que tenia asuntos pendientes en su trabajo.-contesto con cierto brillo en sus ojos.. sus lindos ojos ...-bueno me voy tengo clases de equitacion-dije para despues levantarme y darles un beso en las mejillas a mamá y otro a papá.-¿y que para mi tu caballero no hay nada Rin?.-dijo len con un tono de burla y una sonrisa jugetona ,me rei y le segui el juego.-o como pude olvidarlo mi fiel caballero.-me acerque a donde estaba el sentado ...me incline ,agarre mi cabello para que este no le callera en su cara y le di un beso de despedida,pero...ese beso recorio mis labios como electricidad desde el momento en que tocaron la mejilla de len, trate de no pensar en eso y solo segui con mi camino.

(len´s pov)

Ese beso,ese beso jamas habia sentido algo asi,fue como si mi mejilla fuera rosada por el petalo de una rosa,no no como si fuera rosada por un pedazo de nube.¿pero que estaba pasando? Ella es mi prima pero sin embargo jamas habia disfrutado tanto de un beso en la mejilla. Me puse nervioso de solo pensar en que eso se podia repetir.-queridos tios si me disculpan tengo algunas cosas que hacer.-les dije intentando ocultar mis pensamientos,me pare y me retire;queria ver que hacia mi querida prima asi que fui a los establos, para encontrarla sola ahi y con una cara un tanto deprimida.-Rin...¿estas bien?.-ella se sobresalto cuando le dije eso al parecer no esperaba a nadie.-etto... Yo...-dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada;encerio me encantaba cuando se ponia asi.-¿no dijiste que tenias clase de equitacion?.-le cuestione.-pues es que mi maestro no vendra hoy.-me contesto mirando hacia abajo...

Me dio tanta ternura.-bueno hoy yo sere tu maestro.-dije intentando animarla.-vamos que no tenemos todo el dia princesa,hoy quiero pasar el dia contigo.-le dije mientras le ayudaba a poner su silla de montar en su llegua; yo me monte en un caballo y cuando todo estaba listo salimos a practicar un poco. Despues de un rato ella propuso pasear por el jardin el cual por cierto era gigantesco. Yo acepe con la condicion de que no nos alejaramos mucho de la casa ella asintio emocionada al parecer le gustaba ir a caminar por ahi. Sin darnos cuenta en poco tiempo ya nos habiamos alejado bastante de la casa. Estabamos jugando como cuando eramos niños y debo admitir que era divertido aun a mis 20 años... Pero ella se resbalo y callo al suelo de espaldas...le ayude a levantarse.

(rin´s pov)

Ahh que torpe soy,mira que arruinar nuestra diversion de esa manera solo a mi se me ocurre. Me tomo la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente el otro y demasiado cerca. Me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos azules, parecian dos zafiros...su cara era perfecta y a la ves tan parecida a la mia. Siempre nos parecimos mucho lo unico que nos diferenciaba era el color de los ojos puesto que los mios son verdes. Fue un momento magico el cual solo pense que podia pasarme con Akaito pero no fue asi fue con Len...el cual porcierto ya no era el niñato de 13 años que vi la ultima vez, ahora era muy atractivo y bueno si antes su sonrisa me ponia a temblar ahora me derretia completamente...PERO ES MI PRIMO

El se acerco un poco mas a mi con la intencion de besarme pero yo le empuje para alejarlo...

(len´s pov)

Pero que chin... Me pasa ella es mi prima no puedo besarla pero esque tenia tantas ganas de que sus lindo labios tocaran los mios. Voltie a verla algo avergonsado y la vi toda sonrojada..repito me encanta verla asi...-rin... Porfavor .. Disculpame...no se que...- pero fui interrumpido por su dulce voz.-len... A que no me alcanzas!.-me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras empezaba a correr con direccion a la casa yo le segui sin muchas esperanzas de alcanzarle por que ella siempre me ganaba...pero sin darme cuenta le gane en esa carrera..jejeje quien lo diria ¿no?

-bueno rin parece que te gane ¿que me he ganado?.-pregunte con la esperanza de que fuera otro beso en la mejilla.-mmm...que tal...COSQUILLAS.-me dijo gritando mientras me empesaba a picotear el estomago. Yo no lo permitiria como cuando eramos niños asi que le tome ambos brazos y le pase uno por arriba dandole vuelta para que quedara como si tuviera camisa de fuerza y aprisionandola en mi cuerpo. Ella se retorcia para poder safarse de mi estrujamiento pero yo no cederia tan facil y menos cuando un dulce y delicioso aroma me cautivo...me quede deleitandome con ese olor sin saber de donde provenia hasta que me di cuenta que ese era su aroma ...era olor a Rin. En ese instante la solte y di unos pasos atras para escapar de lo que estaba pensando .-¿estas bien len?.-me dijo mientras me miraba extrañada.-amm..si no te preocupes Rin esta todo bien...bueno que tal si nos preparamos para la cena...ya es tarde.- esta vez fui yo quien le di un beso en la frente a mi prima y ahora era distinto...fue como si besara la piel de una rosa. Me meti en la casa dejandola a ella en la terraza algo pensativa ...¿ella ... Pensara lo mismo que yo?.

(rin´s pov)

No se ni porque motivo me quede ahi viendo como el se alejaba len como una estupida. Sali de mi transe cuando un mensaje llego a mi celular lo tome y era de mi madre en el decia:

"hoy una cena en honor a len kagamine...en el restaurante Shintosawa a las 8 pm ..favor de ir fomal"

Ese mensaje habia sido enviado a varias personas mas que a mi...vi que solo faltaba una hora para la cena asi que fui a mi habitacion ... Ahi tome una corta ducha y seque mi cabello con la secadora. Despues pase a mi vestidor a escoger mi atuendo.

Tome un lindo vestido en color negro algo entallado a cuerpo con un lindo moño debajo del busto color negro,largo hasta las rodillas, tambien tome unos lindos tacones de charol en color rojo cereza sin ningun tipo de aplicacion. Solo me pinte los labios con un poco de brillo color rosa y deje mi cadello suelto sin atadura alguna.

Sali de mi habitacion con bolso y un abrigo. Y baje las escaleras. Llege a la sala y ahi estaba len vestido con un traje color gris rata y una camisa en azul marino abieta solo los primeros botones dejando ver un poco de su bien pero poco formado pecho que combinaba a la perfeccion con sus ojos azules,llevaba zapatos del mismo color que su traje. En cuanto el me vio se paro del sillon en donde estaba sentado viendo algo en su celular.

(len´s pov)

Wow era otra rin pero estando igual de hermosa a la vez,si no es que mas.

-vaya rin si que has cambiado ya no eres esa niña que conoci hace tanto tiempo.-dije para alagarla y ella se sonrojo un poco.-¿te lo parece?.-me dijo ella con un sonrojo aun mayor.-por supuesto princesa estas hermosa... Tu madre llamo y me pidio de favor que te lleve al restaurante.-le dije mientras agarraba las llaves de mi auto. La tome de la mano y salimos hacia la cochera en donde habia estacionado mi auto.-pero...¿len como lo trajiste?-me pregunto con una cara de sorprendimiento en cuanto vio mi ferrari negro en la cochera.-bueno pues lo mande a hacer hace unos meses y pedi que me lo mandaran a aqui puesto que ahora aqui tengo varios negocios... Pero vamos sube

-le dije mientras le abria la puerta del copiloto ella asintio y se introdujo en este,cerre la puerta y me diriji hacia la del piloto.-tambien estoy pensando en comprar un apartamento aqui... Como te dije pienso vivir aqui un rato...porfavor Rin ponte el cinturon que me gusta ir rapido.-le dije esto mientras encendia el ruidoso motor de mi auto, eso al parecer a ella le espanto un poco e inmediatamente ella se puso el cinturon de seguridad. El restaurante no estaba lejos asi que llegamos muy rapido. Al llegar ahi nos trataron como si fueramos de la realeza. La cena transcurio tranquila al principio pero despues de algunas horas llegaron una pareja de gemelos que mas bien no se parecian mucho. Yo reconoci a uno de ellos...Era Kaito Shion y el otro supuse que era su hermano Akaito. Este ultimo no me saludo,solo kaito, pero pude comprobar que el otro era Akaito cuando se acerco a Rin y le dijo algo a la oreja, ella se paro y le abrazo y luego se dieron un pequeño beso. Por alguna razon eso no me gusto mucho... Supongo que es por lo que vi de el en monte carlo.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, pude conocer a varios nuevos empresarios con los que podia hacer algun trato en un futuro. Y a la vez solo encerio me molestaba que Rin y el otro estuvieran tan melosos ... Pero que podia hacer?...NADA... Mas que alegrarme de verla tan feliz aunque fuera con la persona equivocada. Mas tarde Rin se retiro del brazo de Akaito... Ella se despidio de mi de nuevo con un beso y volvi a sentir lo que habia sentido anteriormente... Pero esta agradable sensacion desaparecio cuando voltie a ver la puerta del restaurante para ver a Rin besando apasionadamente a Akaito ... Y claro no podia nisiquiera moverme a romperle su cara a ese por su descaro ...por dos razones... Una: el era la persona que hacia feliz a mi princesa... Y dos: rin era mi prima y no le podia hacer este tipo de escenas.

A los pocos minutos me fui yo tambien a casa de mis tios donde me alojaba por un tiempo hasta que comprara mi departamento. Llegue para darme cuenta de que Rin aun no habia llegado. Eso me puso peor de lo que ya estaba pero no podia reprocharle nada asi que me fui a dormir. Me cambie de ropa y me puse la pijama y antes de acostarme recibi un mensaje:

"ya faltan horas para volver a estar juntos mi cielo llego a las 8am ... Te amo... Miku"

-Claro por poco y me olvido de miku. -dije para mi mismo y apague el celular para disponerme a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3:¡celos!¿de prima?

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capitulo 3

¡celos!...¿De prima?

(rin´s pov)

-Ok lo admito ayer si que llegue tarde pero tu no tienes derecho alguno a regañarme Len.-conteste muy furiosa hacia mi primo por sus reclamos al dia siguiente de la cena.-¡claro que tengo derecho! ¿o te olvidas que soy tu primo mayor casi tu hermano?.-encerio no sabia quien estaba mas enojado si el o yo... Yo si tenia mis motivos para estarlo pero el no tenia ninguno.-no claro que no se me olvida ...pero ya no soy una niña Len entiendelo de una buena vez... ME SE CUIDAR SOLA.-le grite esperando asi poder cerrar el tema.- ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de ello Rin?.. Pero tu tambien entiende que me preocupas...Akaito...-ahh es mas terco que una mula ¿que no entiende que quiero que me deje de hostigar con eso?.-...es alguien que no te merece Rin.-termino con eso su pequeño discurso pero eso solo logro enfurecerme mas.- Len ... Se que me sigues viendo como tu pequeña primita... Pero ya es tiempo que yo haga mi vida... Y la quiero hacer con Akaito asi te guste o no.-le recalque que verdaderamente no me importaba su opinion.-Rin tu eres la que no entiende...ahhh...Que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti .. Y .. El no lo es.-dijo tocando mi rostro con una de sus manos y mirandome con ojos de perrito avandonado. El siempre supo que eso me hacia hacerle caso de pequeños pero esta vez no seria asi.-Len ya he dicho mi ultima palabra... Y ni tu me podras hacer cambiar de opinion.-intente decirlo lo mas friamente posible.-Rin...-volvio a acercarseme con esa cara que el sabia que me ponia nerviosa desde siempre. En eso...""el timbre de su celular""...-ahh que bien molesta este aparato.-dijo len contestando.-¿Quien es?.-dijo bastante molesto pero luego cambio su cara a una de culpabilidad.

(len´s pov)

-¿como de que quien es? ¿donde estas len? Te dije que mi avion llegaba a las 8...¿porque no estas aqui?.- me respondieron del otro lado de la linea

-ahh miku lo lamento esque estaba en una junta importante.-ni modo le tenia que mentir

-si y como se llaman las accionistas con las que tuviste tu junta...ahh olvidalo len kagamine .. Solo ya ven por mi ... Sino tomare otro vuelo y no me volveras a ver.-ohh rayos ella estaba molesta.

-no te preocupes linda voy para alla.-colgue sin dejarla contestar

-usted y yo continuaremos nuestra discusion en otro momento...¿entendido?.-le dije a Rin para luego darle un beso en la frente. Tome mis llaves y me subi al auto. Conduje lo mas rapido posible para llegar al aeropuerto. De seguro miku ha de estar que echa chispas

(rin´s pov)

El se fue muy rapido y tambien llego rapido. Entro a la casa acompañado de una bella chica un poco mas alta que yo. Tenia el cabello color aquamarina muy largo agarrado en dos coletas altas y aun asi le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. Vestia elegantemente. Era muy bella, tenia unos lindos ojos azules, aunque no tanto como los de len...yo la veia desde arriba de las escaleras del recibidor. Ella entro primero y despues entro len con todas sus maletas ayudando al mayordomo.-RIN...BAJA QUE QUIERO PRESENTARTE A UNA PERSONA.-grito len para despues ir a donde su chica estaba.-¿crees que sere de su agrado?.- pregunto la chica

-claro que si... Ambas seran las mejores amigas... Te lo aseguro...-dijo len agarrandole el rostro como lo hacia conmigo... Eso encerio me molesto. Y cuando me di cuenta de que se besarian rapidamente baje unos cuantos escalones y les interrumpi.-ajam ...lamento interrumpir.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.-ahi estas rin...

. Quiero presentarte a mi prometida.-dijo separandose de ella.-hola rin mucho gusto en conocerte.. Soy hatsune miku... Len me ah hablado 'mucho'de ti.-me dijo ella enfatidando la palabra MUCHO dandome la mano y con una sonrisa muy calida.-ahh mucho gusto miku sama... Que raro que len te alla hablado de mi... Encambio a ti apenas si te menciono.- jajaja no podia creer que le aya dicho eso jajaja pero por algun motivo ella no me cai nada bien... Y bueno fue un plus ver la cara de mi primo de moriras ahora mismo y la cara de ella de total desilucion.

( miku´s pov)

Creo que len se habia equivocado. Ella parecia odiarme totalmente. Rin si que era bonita,su cabello era rubio y largo hasta los hombros. Su cara parecia de angel. Sus ojos verdes muy brillantes y bueno su piel blanca como porcelana. Se parecia muchisimo a len... Era como su version famenina. Debo admitir que su comentario si me ofendio...¿como de que len no le habia hablado de mi? El se la pasaba hablando de ella y de sus aventuras de niños. Creo que mejor me he de cuidar de ella. Es una adversaria temible y lo peor es que len a ella siempre la tendra en un pedestal y si ella lo quiere asi el me dejara... No puedo permitirlo.

-ahh pues que raro... Len siempre se la pasa hablando de ti.-dije intentando finjir una sonrisa.-si bastante raro.-dijo ella con su voz angelical.

Encerio que me tengo que cuidar de ella.

-bueno no los interrumpo mas... Un placer conocerte miku sama.-nos dijo para irse con direccion hacia lo que supongo era la terraza con una sonrisa burlona.-KORA ...-grito len a una de las maids de la casa.-si señor kagamine.-respondio la timida muchacha.-ella es mi prometida la señorita hatsune... Porfavor guiala hacia la habitacion de huespedes.-ordeno len. Ella solo asintio e hizo una seña para indicarme el camino.-anda ve a instalarte.. Que yo voy en un segundo.-asenti y el me dio un beso apresurado en la frente para irse detras de Rin gritando.-¡RIN KAGAMINE! ¡VEN PARA ACA!.-para luego desaparecerse al igual que su prima.

(len´s pov)

-¡RIN!...¿RIN?...¡RIN!.-grite por todo el jardin buscandola. Estaba verdaderamente enojado con ella. Pero por mas que le buscaba no la encontraba.-leeeeeen...a que no me encuentras.- la oi decir por en medio de los arboles con un tono jugueton en su voz. De echo nisiquiera se porque era un jardin si mas bien parecia un bosque. -¡ rin kagamine ven aca en este instante!.-le dije para que apareciera.- mmm... Mejor tu ven a buscarme len.-se volvio a oir su voz por en medio de los arboles.-¿y... Como quieres que te encuentre si no se donde estas?.-le cuestione para hacerla hablar y que la pudiera encontrar.-pues... Esa es la idea tonto.-me dijo mientras yo avanzaba.-rin...esta vez si te pasaste y lo sabes...miku solo queria caerte bien..-y se hizo el silencio por un rato lo que hizo que me detuviera.-pues... Talvez yo le odie desde el momento en que piso mi vestibulo.-dijo con recelo y esta ultima frase fue la que me hizo encontrarle.- te encontre.-dije tocando su hombro. Ella me voltio a ver con una cara de ups.-¿y porque la odias si apenas la conoces?.-ella se me quedo viendo con una mirada confundida como si supiera el porque pero a la vez inventando una excusa para no decirme la verdad.-...pues...creo...que no me gusto...que ella fuera mas linda que yo.-me dijo como si mas bien se estuviera convensiendo a si misma de esa clara mentira.

(rin´s pov)

¿es encerio?¿no se te ocurrio algo mejor rin? Ahh no puedo creer lo tonta que sono esa excusa... Pero bueno ya la habia dicho y ya no podia retractarme.-ahy rin... Suenas como una niña mimada... Bueno se que lo eres pero... Creeme que nadie tiene comparacion contigo.-me dijo len con esa cara de perrito que me pone a temblar.-aunque...mejor dime la verdad porque eso ni tu sola te lo crees.-me dijo. En ese momento senti que mi cara ardia.-bueno...esque... No quiero... Que me vuelvan a separar de ti len.-dije al borde de las lagrimas. El me abrazo y en eso empeze a llorar.-princesa no llores... Te juro que siempre estare para ti.. Aunque me case... Tu siempre seras alguien muy importante en mi corazon porque no nada mas eres mi prima tu te has convertido en mi hermana pues recuerda que crecimos juntos...asi nos criaron tus padres desde que mis padres murieron en aquel accidente de auto.-me dijo separandome un poco de su cuerpo para luego volverme a abrazar. Y yo a volver a oler su encantador olor que me ponia toda extaciada... Me encantaba como olia mi primo.

(len´s pov)

Disfrute cada uno de esos abrazos. Me deleitaba con su dulce aroma hipnotizante hasta que ya no lo podia aguantar mas ... Yo tenia que besarla o si no explotaria. La mire a sus bellos ojos verdes y me incline hacia ella. Rin por alguna razon no me empujo esta vez de echo ella se aferro de mi cuello y...-señorita rin...señorita rin...-llego el ama de llaves haciendo que nos separaramos y que ella limpiara sus lagrimas.-si?.-pregunto rin con la voz entrecortada.-llego la señorita Megurine y la espera en la sala.-rin se fue dirijiendose a la casa dejandome ahi a mi como estupido pero a mitad del camino se volvio hacia mi y me sonrio calidamente. Yo no lo podia creer...otra vez la iba a besar...a mi prima...a la que se habia criado conmigo como mi hermanita.¿a caso ella estaba celosa de miku como yo lo estaba con akaito?


	4. Chapter 4: la boda de Len

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capitulo 4

La boda de len

(rin´s pov)

Habian pasado algunos dias desde ese casi beso entre len y yo, y lo peor es que el se casaria con miku en unos cuantos dias. Ella cada vez se ponia mas cariñosa con len,lo cual hacia que yo me enfireciera, tambien podia ver el enojo en la cara de len cuando yo abrazaba o me ponia cariñosa con akaito...¿a caso nos estabamos celando?... Bueno ... Nunca nos habiamos visto cada uno con pareja ... Nos dejamos de ver cuando len se fue a ese internado en rusia.. Por la supuesta tradicion familiar de que cada hombre de la familia estudiaba ahi. Ya no podia mas . Se lo tenia que contar a alguien ... Asi que .. Luka. La cite en mi casa para poder hablar del revoltijo que existia en mi cabeza.

-¿que paso rin?.- me pregunto cuando la llevaba corriendo de la mano hacia mi habitacion. Ya ahi cerre la pueta y le conte absolutamente todoooo.

-no puede ser ... Rin .. Tu y ...len ...-dijo cuando acabe de contarle todo.-ya se ya se es imposible.-le dije mientras bajaba la cabeza... No podia soportale la mirada.

-rin tu...¿lo amas?.-dijo ella.-no...no se.-note su cambio de expresion de tranquila a nerviosa.-pues deberias descubrirlo pronto... Dentro de poco se casara... Y si en verdad le amas .. Quitacelo a esa... Robaselo... -me dijo con cierto grado de exitacion en su voz.

- luka pero es mi primo.-le mire extrañada.- ya se ya se pero.. Si en verdad se aman ...luchen por su amor. Es mas... Descubre tus sentimientos cuando se vayan a la playa.-me dijo.-a cierto ...nuestro avion sale en una hora ...creo que sera mejor que te vayas ...que aun no he empacado nada.-le dije mientras iba a mi armario a buscar una maleta.- no no yo te ayudo.-me dijo ella ayudandome a bajarla puesto que era mas alta que yo.-luka eres muy buena amiga...gracias por todo.-le dije mientras acababamos de hacer mi equipaje.-rin no hay de que.- me dedico una calida sonrisa.

-Riinn... Ya nos tenemos que ir...-grito len desde el primer piso de la casa.-oye te acompaño hasta el auto de ahi ya me voy si...y quiero que cuando regreses me cuentes como se arruino la boda de len jejejeje... Quiero que cuando regresen el siga soltero entendido bueno no del todo jejeje.-me dijo mientras bajabamos las escaleras.-ahi luka encerio extrañare tus locuras las proximas dos semanas completas.-le dije mientras me subia al auto de len en la parte trasera porque en la del copiloto ya se encontraba miku. Asi nos fuimos.

En el camino una buena parte estuvo en silencio hasta que decidi romperlo y a la vez molestar un poco a miku y a len.-oye len ...¿no sabes a que hora sale el vuelo de akaito?.-le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello lo cual hacia que miku me viera con ganas de matarme en ese momento.-no lo se rin.. Y sueltame que vamos a chocar.-me dijo quitando mis brazos de su cuello y claro molesto por mi pregunta.-¿quien es akaito?.-pregunto miku.-es el prometido de rin.-dijo len con una cara de funeral.-ahh asi que rin tienes prometido.-dijo miku con un tono sarcastico. Se notaba que sabe eso le daba cierta clase de seguridad.

-si y es mas guapo que len.-dije con tono triunfal y en eso len dio un enfrenon frente a una alto. Se volteo con cara de como pudiste decir eso.-eso es mentira rin y lo sabes.-me dijo len muy molesto por eso. Me acerqe a su cara como el lo hacia conmigo.-estas seguro len?.-dije en voz baja muy cerca de sus labios mientras tocaba su mejilla el se puso rojo como jitomate jejeje ahora se porque a el le gusta verme sonrojada. Miku lo separo de mi inmediatamente.-len ya esta el siga . Vamos que llegaremos tarde.-decia miku completamente enfadada. Todo el resto del camino hubo silencio total. Llegamos al aeropuerto y todo transcurrio con normalidad. Cuando subimos al avion y vimos nuestros asientos vimos que no estabamos juntos pero que se podia esperar si miku habia comprado los boletos. Me sente en mi lugar que era el que daba al pasillo.

Dos asientos atras de mi del otro lado del pasillo se sento miku en el que daba hacia la ventana y len en el que daba hacia el pasillo. Los mire antes de sentarme.-hola.-dijo una voz masculina grave y bastante sexy. Voltie y era un joven como de mi edad. Tenia unos lindos ojos color violeta y el cabello del mismo color.-soy kamui gakupo¿y tu?.-me dijo con una linda sonrisa.-soy kagamine rin...mucho gusto gakupo sama.-le dije devolviendole la sonrisa.-no porfavor solo dime gakupo.

(len´s pov)

Miku a mi lado y no se que tanto me decia. Yo solo podia ver a rin y a ese tipo.¿quien era y porque hablaba tanto con el y sobre todo de que? Esos celos enfermisos que me daban cuando veia a rin con akaito regresaban pero ahora mas que nunca porque ya no era solo 1 ahora eran 2... Ya no lo soporto .. Tenia que aceptarlo pero no podia .. Yo amo a rin ... Todo el vuelo ella se la paso hablando con ese chico de cabello morado y no solo hablaban sino que tambien se reian.

Al poco rato miku se habia dormido y bueno yo tenia que separar a rin de ese. Entre mas tiempo pasaba yo me enfurecia mas pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que ese...se le acerco a rin con toda la intencion de besarla asi que yo ya no pude mas. Asi que me pare y me diriji hacia ellos.-rin podemos hablar?.-me dije dandole la mano. El me miro de una manera muy fea.-len ...luego hablamos.-me dijo molesta y voltiando a ver a ese chico.- vamos rin no le hagas esto a tu prometido.-le sonrei y voltie a verla. Ella me miro confundida.-el es tu prometido?.-el chico le pregunto y ella ya lo iba a negar cuando yo le interrumpi.

-claro que si ...de echo vamos a la playa a casarnos...vamos rin que ya me estoy desesperando.-la tome del brazo y la pare ya nisiquiera la deje decir algo cuando nos sentamos hasta en la parte de atras del avion que estaba vacia.-len estas loco ya sueltame.-me dijo muy molesta mientras yo le obligaba a sentarse en el asiento de la ventana.-¿que pasa ... De que querias hablar conmigo?.-dijo algo insistente y molesta.-¿que... te molesto que te separara de tu amiguito?.-le pregunte acercandome mucho a su cara.

Ella se sonrojo y se aparto de mi.-¿que paso len?.-me dijo con una voz tan baja que apenas si le escuche.-yo solo queria pasar tiempo con mi primita...¿no puedo?.-le dije volviendo a sentarme bien en el asiento.-no ... No es eso pero es que...-me dijo sin saber que decir.-es que ... ¿que rin?.-le dije mirandola confundido.-¿por que dijiste que eras mi prometido len?.-me pregunto ella con una mirada tan brillante en esos hermosos ojos verdes que simplemente me mataban.-ehmmm ...yo... No permitire que alguien se acerque tanto a ti.-solo podia responderle eso. No sabia como expresarle mis sentimientos.

-¿porque?.- me miro de una manera un tanto insistente pero a la vez sus ojos me decian que necesitaba oir que yo la amaba.-porque desde hoy el unico que se te podra acercar tanto...solo sere yo.-le dije mientras me acercaba a su rostro con la intencion de besarla otra vez y ella se acerco a mi con una pequeña lagrima en la mejilla. Pero justo antes de que tocaramos los labios del otro. Llego la azafata y nos dijo que nos sentaramos bien puesto que el avion ya iba a aterrizar. Nos volteamos a ver y vi como ella se sonrojo de la manera mas tierna posible y yo solo sentia como mi cara me ardia.

(rin´s pov)

Ahhh no lo podia creer .. Len se me habia confesado ... Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas... El se casaria con miku en al final de la semana proxima... Y yo tambien me casaria dentro de dos meses...pero se me confeso.. No lo podia creer. Bajamos del avion y miku se encontraba algo adormilada. Llegamos en la mañana y len se ofrecio a ir por cafe en lo que nosotras esperabamos las maletas.-¿rin verdad que cuidaste de que ninguna tipa se acercara a len?.-cuando lo dijo me empeze a reir ahogadamente intentando que mis carcajadas no salieran.-no miku... Yo me la pase cuidando que nadie se le acercara no te preocupes.-dije cuando pude dejar de reir un poco. Ella me miraba confundida y eso solo me hacia reir mas. Len llego con cafe para los tres.-veamos este capuchino organico sin grasa es para miku... Esta americano es para mi.. Y este moka descafeinado con chispas de chocolate es tu favorito si mal no recuerdo princesa-cuando me lo dijo vi en su cara una sonrisa de amplia felicidad que por mas que la intentara ocultar no podia.-bueno ya no... Vamos que tenemos que llegar al hotel... Ahh len pareces mas el novio de rin que el mio.- repetia eso al darse cuenta de que nosotros no romperiamos el contacto visual que teniamos por nada del mundo. Fue ahi cuando me di cuenta de sus palabras y la voltie a ver para romper ese hipnotizante contacto visual que teniamos.-cierto vamos.-dijo el tambien volteando a ver a miku la cual no trataba nisiquiera de ocultar su enojo.

Llegamos al hotel y era precioso.. Era uno de los complejos turisticos de len solo que este estaba en la costa este del pais y no en el extranjero. Se nos asignaron las habitaciones segun como lo habia ordenado len. Miku se quedo en una suite de una habitacion. Y bueno mi habitacion estaba en el ultimo piso. Era la master suite. Tenia una sala,comedor,cocina escaleras para ir a las habitaciones ,dos baños y ¿dos habitaciones?.-vaya rin si que te habias tardado en subir...¿te gusta?...es la suite mas hermosa del hotel.-dijo len saliendo del baño de una de las habitaciones...el estaba solo en toalla...al parecer se habia dado una ducha puesto que gotas de agua que salian de su cabello rubio recorrian su pecho. O.O

-le..len ...¿qu...que haces aqui?..¿no se supone que es mi suite?.-le dije mas nerviosa que nunca.-pues si asi es...pero tambien es mia,al parecer el hotel esta lleno por completo y bueno solo tenian esta disponible...claro ademas de las de los demas invitados...no pense que te importaria compartir habitacion conmigo.-me dijo mientras con otra toalla se secaba el cabello.-pero ...¿por que no la compartiste con miku?.-le dije aun viendolo desde la puerta de su cuarto.-rin...ahh... Con ella compartire el resto de mis noches desde la boda...quiero mis ultimas noches de soltero...estando solo.-me dijo con una mirada dandome a entender que me fuera.-ahh si disculpa.-sali y cerre la puerta. Suspire y fui a ver la otra habitacion.

Era muy linda y espaciosa. Tenia un balcon muy grande en un lado de la habitacion. Una enorme cama al centro y un tocador al lado de esta. Enfrente de la cama habia dos puertas... Una era el armario que por cierto era gigante...la otra era el baño, tenia regadera y tina con yacusi. Me sorprendi porque esta era mucho mas grande que la de len. Toda la suite era de un hermoso color crema con los muebles en color cafe chocolate. Habia muchas plantas por todos lados y muchos detalles en color perla, sobre todo en los accesorios. Despues de ver mi habitacion fui a la cocina y a recorrer el resto de la suite. Tambien habia un balcon en el ventanal del comedor. Sali y vi la hermosa vista del oceano que habia ...encerio era hermoso. Cerre los ojos un momento para disfrutar la brisa del mar. Me concentre en mis pensamientos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien que me abrasaba por la espalda-aunque Si tu quieres pasare el resto de mis noches contigo.-me dijo len al oido. Me voltie y el me tenia acorralada entre el balcon y el.-leenn.-le dije lentamente mirando sus lindos ojos. El se acerco mas a mi inclinando su cara lentamente. Yo tambien lo queria besar.. Y esperaba que ahora nadie nos interrumpiera pero me equivoque...Otra vez interrumpidos...ahora por la puerta.-ahh ahora que.-dijo len molesto mientras abria la puerta.-¿perdon interrumpo algo?.-era miku.. Fuuuck...-no claro que no miku pasa porfavor.-le dije mientras entraba a la cocina.-gustas algo de tomar miku?.-le pregunte viendola antes de entrar a la cocina.-si gracias.. Algo de agua porfavor.-dijo ella con una voz dulce pero molesta a la vez.

(len´s pov)

¿que se trae el mundo que no quiere que bese a rin?...y luego para colmo miku... Ella encerio que me empezaba a hartar.-len ..¿porque esta aqui rin?.-me dijo con una cara muy seria.-pues es que solo tenian esta habitacion disponible...ademas es una suite con dos cuartos ...asi que no compartiremos cama no te preocupes.-le dije intentando excusarme pero..¿porque lo intentaba?.-auchhh.-se escucho desde la cocina.- princesa estas bien?.-le pregunte a rin y queria ir a verla pero miku me tomo del brazo frenandome.-si len no te preocupes estoy bien.-me dijo rin con su hermosa voz

-lo vez ella esta bien y ya te dije que odio que la llames princesa...yo soy tu unica princesa.-me dijo miku recuerdo que ya antes habiamos tenido esta discusion.

"FLASHBACK"

-miku pero es que siempre le he dicho asi ahora ya es tarde para cambiar eso.-dije esa noche antes de dormir.-si ya se pero es que encerio me molesta ¿no te das cuenta de que a ella la tienes en un pedestal y a mi en el piso?.-me diio con los brazos crusados.-pero de que hablas si tu eres mi reina.-le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.-si pero la princesa es mas linda y joven que la reina.-me dijo ella separandose de mi. Me pare,agarre un cojin y una cobija.-¿a donde vas?.-me dijo.-miku.. Cuando calmes tus celos hacia mi prima.. Me avisas y vuelvo... Hoy dormire en otra de las habitaciones.-sali y cerre de un portazo.

"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"

-ahh miku otra vez con eso...mejor dime a que viniste?.-le pregunte molesto por su comentario y sentandome en el sillon.-solo venia a decirte que tus tios ya llegaron y tambien vinieron con ellos unos de sus invitados..pero como veo que te molesta mi precencia aqui ya mejor me voy.-me dijo llendose de ahi y cerrando con un portazo.-¿que paso ...miku se fue?.-me dijo rin cuando salia de la cocina.-si pero.¿por que gritaste mi princesa?.-le pregunte agarrando su mano.-ahh no es nada ...solo se me cayo un vaso...eso fue todo.-me dijo viendo su cara algo avergonzada.-ahy princesa ten mas cuidado...oye...¿en que nos quedamos antes de la llegara esa?.-le dije acercandome a ella. La agarre por la cintura y le acerque a mi cuerpo.-ahmm creo que...-estaba sonrojada . Pero por que no... Su celular sono..-bueno...mama ya llegaron?... Si esta bien lo vemos en un rato...¿que.. El esta aqui?...dile que ..si... Bueno mama ahora bajamos.-colgo y me tomo por el brazo. Salimos y bajamos por el elevador y llegamos al vestibulo. Me dijo que nos esperaban en el restaurante del hotel. Cuando llegamos ahi agarrados por el brazo ya nos esperaban todos: miku.. Mis tios y ... Los shion.. Claro ahi se encontraba akaito y en cuanto la vio se paro a saludarla.

-permiteme len .. Rin es mi prometida... Rin vamos?.-le dijo ofreciendole el brazo. Ella acepto y nos dirijimos a la mesa. La cena fue de lo mas aburrida y para mi fue de lo mas agobiante. Akaito no dejaba de andar de meloso con rin y ella se veia muy incomoda. Ya no podia mas ya era tarde y bueno ya no soportaria seguir viendo a esos dos si no me leecharia encima a akaito y lo golpearia hasta quenle tuvieran que hacer una operacion reconstrucyiva para que se volviera a ver descente.-si me permiten yo me retiro.-les dije parandome.-te acompaño.-me dijo miku con una pequeña sonrisa.-no necesito estar solo...buenas noches.-dije y me fui del lugar. Me diriji a la alberca,ya era de noche y habia una hermosa luna. Me sente en un camastro y me tape la cara con las manos para intentar bajar ese enorme enojo que me habia provocado la cena. De repente senti una mano en mi espalda y a la vez una dulce voz me dijo al oido.-sabes ya me harte de que siempre nos interrumpan.-voltie y era rin. La mire confundido jeje al principio no entendia a que se referia.

Ella se sento a mi lado y yo me voltie hacia ella. Me miro con esos hermosos ojos que simplemente me deretian frente a ella. Una de sus hermosas manos tomo mi mano mientras la otra acariciaba mi mejilla. Fue ahi cuando ella recosto su cabeza en mi pecho , mirando mi rostro mientras yo miraba el suyo. Quite su mano de la mia y le abraze por la cintura atrallendola mas hacia mi. Ella se sonrojo un poco, se separo de mi un poco para despues volver a tomar mi mano y acercar su cara a la mia lentamente, se detuvo a penas a unos milimetros de mi cara. Yo recarge mi frente en la suya y desapareci ese pequeño espacoo que quedaba entre nosotros.

Primero fue un beso pequeño y tiernoen donde apenas si nuestros labios se rozaron pero ella se iba alejando de mi asi que la tome por la cintura y le oblige a acercarseme. El beso se hizo mas intenso jeje debo admitir que eso fue mi culpa jeje. Ella acariciaba mi cabello con ambas manos las cuales ke rodeaban el cuello y yo solo me limite a abrazar su cintura. Nos alejamos un poco cuando se nos acabo el aire en los pulmones aunque fue solo por necesidad no por que quisieramos, aun abrazados nos miramos un instante. Yo veia como su rostro resplandecia a la luz de la luna. Ella era tan hermosa.

No podia creer que porfin habia probado esos bellos labios. Eran tan dulces al igual que ella. Solo le sonreia como un total estupido hipnotizado por su belleza tanto externa como a punto de volver a besarla pero de pronto oimos algunos pasos asi que nos separamos mas para finjir que estabamos solo hablando. Volteamos hacia de donde provenian los pasos eran los de mi tia la cual se veia muy preocupada por mi.-lenny estas bien?.-pregunto mi tia.-si tia no te preocupes... Jamas habia estado mejor.-dije volteando a ver a rin con una enorme sonrisa la cual ella tambien tenia.-seguro lenny?.- volvio a preguntar mi tia.-si por supuesto tia... Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir...me acompañas princesa?.-me pare y le ofreci la mano para que se levantara y ella la tomo y asi lo hizo.

Nos despedimos de mi tia y nos dirijimos a la suite.. Ahora pienso que fue una mala idea compartirla con ella. En cuanto llegamos a la suite nos volvimos a besar ahi sentados en el sillon. Pero a mi princesa le dio un poco de sueño y se dispuso a irse a dormir. Se paro y me dio un tierno beso en la frente. Cuando ella se encontraba al pie de las escaleras de repente solo se desvanecio y por mas que yo intentaba hacerla reaccionar no funcionaba. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta su habitacion. Inmediatamente llame al doctor del hotel. Se veia tan linda pero no era bueno que se hubiera desmayado asi. Pasaron unos minutos y ella aun no despertaba fueron los 15 minutos mas preocupantes de mi vida. Fue ahi cuando llego el doctor. Subimos y la reviso.-ella...¿ha estado estresada ultimamente?.- me pregunto el doctor mientras guardaba sus cosas.-no lo se ¿porque?.-le pregunte yo aun estaba preocupado por ella y este que no mas no me contestaba.-por que ella ahora se encuentra en un estado de total relajacion...como si hubiera estado muy estresada,nerviosa, impaciente, o tal vez preocupada y de repente todo eso se le calmo...por favor si tiene planeado alguna sorpresa para su esposa...mejor pospongala unos cuantos dias.-me sorprendio...talvez yo era la causa de su nerviosismo.-¿mi que?...¿pero usted piensa que somos...-fui interrumpido por el doctor.-esposos...si asi es ...esta suite tambien es conocida como la suite nupcial...de seguro cuando reservo se lo dijeron...bueno me voy y por favor nada de sorpresas...De ningun tipo.-me dijo con una cara pervertida la cual me asusto mucho.

Ahora solo la podia ver dormir. Saber que ella estaba bien me llenaba de paz. Dormi tarde esa noche como a las 5 am solo para cuidar el sueño de mi princesa.

(rin´s pov)

Desperte en mi cama...a caso ¿habia sido todo un sueño?...no recordaba bien lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Pero si habia sido un sueño ¿por que yo aun vestia como el dia anterior. Me desperte. Vi mi celular y vi la hora ...eran la 1pm...wow tanto dormir..con razon tenia hambre.

Baje y no vi a len ...supuse que se habia ido. Me prepare el desayuno y fui a comer a mi recamara. Ya llevaba la mitad cuando un ruido estruendoso se escucho de la habitacion de len. Fui a ver lo ocurrido y al abrir la puerta vi ahi en medio de la habitacion destruida una de esas bolas de demolicion que al parecer habia caido del techo. La habitacion de len estaba completamente destruida. Me quede ahi parada viendo la destruida habitacion. Estupefacta llame a len a su celular. El al principio no me creyo hasta que le envie una foto y me indico que mejor le esperara en la alberca del hotel. Lo encontre hablando con un gerente al parecer estaban muy preocupados.-len...¿que fue lo que paso?.-le dije cuando ese hombre se fue.-ahy rin...-suspiro.-al parecer en las remodelaciones del edificio de alado se tenian que demoler unas paredes pero no se fijaron en que la bola estaba suelta y pues salio volando...por suerte no cayo en donde tu estabas ...si algo te hubiera pasado te juro que me muero.-me dijo con una cara de perrito preocupado que me dio tanto ternura. Le abrace y le dije al oido.-pero no ha pasado a mayores ...gracias por preocuparte por mi...-le dije y el dejo escapar otro suspiro.-rin ...no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti ...esque ...yo ...yo te...-pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que se encontraba detras de mi. Nos separamos a ver quien era y sobre todo que queria.-len ..¿estas bien amor?.-ash era miku ... Len sonrrio fingidamente hacia a ella.-no a mi nada ...la que estaba en la habitacion era rin.- le dijo con la cabeza algo baja.-ahh rin lo bueno es que no paso a mayores...asi que por eso ¿se estaban abrazando ?.-dijo ella cruzando los brazos indignada.-pues si ...len se preocupa por mi.-le dije al ver su exprecion de desacuerdo ante nuestra muestra de cariño.

Como sea no le dimos importancia. Ni a ella ni Akaito el cual por cierto se la paso acosandome toda esa semana. Pero gracias al cielo el tuvo que regresar a tokio para arreglar unas cuantas cosas de su trabajo en la empresa Shion al igual que Miku. Al final Len termino durmiendo en el sofa de la suite pero yo cada vez lo veia mas cansado. -Len no importa cuanto te nieges...hoy tu duemes en la cama y yo en el sofa...y no repliques que no puedes seguir asi de cansado.- le dije ya con la pijama puesta y el acomodando las almoadas en el sofa.-rin encerio no es necesario...-replico.-nada de que no es necesario ...o a caso quieres que te obligue.- le dije poniendo mis manos en la cintura y mirandolo retadoramente.-si quiero.-me dijo acercandose a mi con una mirada y una sonrisa pervertida.-len no jueges y ya vamos a que hoy duermas bien.-le dije cuando me puse detras de el empujandolo con direccion a la habitacion.

-sabes...dormiria mejor si duermo a tu lado.-me dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitacion. Solo senti como mi cara ardia ...de seguro estaba completamente sonrojada.- aja como te pondrias.-le dije empezando a bajar las escaleras.-pues muy feliz.-senti como el interrumpio mi bajada tomandome la cintura por detras,me voltie y quede cara a cara con el.-len... dejame y ve a dor...-fui interrumpida por sus labios que besaban los mios. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de len ...literal ...el me llevaba cargando en sus brazos. Se dirijia hacia la habitacion. Cuando llegamos a ahi el me seguia besando, es mas yo ya ni aire poseia dentro de mi. El comenso a acariciar mi espalda y mis caderas. Fue ahi cuando comprendi todo y me separe de el.-len ...no...esto no ...esta bien .-dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido. El me miro confundido.-pero pense que tu...si querias...perdona lo lamento...yo mo debi-el se ruborizo mucho y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.-len...quize decir...aun no esta bien.-le dije levantando su cabeza con mis manos y dedicandole una calida sonrisa.- ...buenas noches mi caballero.-le dije para salir de ahi. Sentia como mi corazon latia rapido. Y mi respiracion no era precisa...ahhhhh me derreti en el sofa y en menos de dos minutos me quede profundamente dormida.£

Pasaron unos dias y bueno para nosotros era una especie de juego...actuar como primos...inventar alguna excusa cada uno...para vernos en algun lugar alejado de todos. Faltaba un dia para la boda de len ..el y yo ya habiamos acordado de que ese dia (el cual era el dia en que regresaban Miku y Akaito) romperiamos nuestros compromisos...no lo hariamos antes puesto que nuestras respectivas parejas no estaban ahi y no le ibamos a decir eso por telefono. Por la mañana desayunamos von mis padres como siempre. Luego len se fue. Y despues yo claro con una excusa tonta. Quedamos de vernos en una playa virgen...osea pues que no hay nadie ahi...ningun hotel ni ningun comercio.

Tome un taxi para que me llevara. Baje y vi esa hermosa playa totalmente inmaculada..jeje se notaba que jamas habia nadie ahi. Camine un poco y vi a len. Pasamos toda la mañana nadando. Fuimos a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante de mariscos a 20 minutos de ahi. Cuando regresamos a aquella playa continuamos jugando un rato cerca de las olas. Estabamos viendo el atardecer cuando len se fijo en su celular. Vio que tenia 5 llamadas de miku.-me parece que ya esta aqui ...asi que ahora...-suspiro profundamente y yo le mire confundida.-es que no quiero lastimarla eso es todo.-me djjo algo nostalgico...¿en serio ahora se iba a arrepentir o que?.-mmm...y por que no la llamas para que se citen o algo.-le sugeri no muy animada...-si tienes razon...la llamare ahora mismo.-saco su celular y marco el numero...mse hizo un silencio terrible...pero era interrumpido...a lo lejos dentro de una choza que estaba detras de nosotros y parecia estar abandonada sonaba un celular. Len y yo nos miramos extrañados ..mel todavia con el celular en el oido.

Lo cerro y el ruido proveniente de la choza paro.-tal vez fue una coincidencia.-le mire incredula. El volvio a marcar y el ruido de la choza volvio. El volvio a cerrar su celular y otra vez paso lo mismo que la vez pasada.-no esto ya no es una coincidencia len.-me pare y me diriji a la choza. Solo escuchabanlos gritos de len diciendo mi nombre y un no entre ahi. Pero yo preferi ignorarlo.

Llege a la choza y la puerta estaba abierta , entre y vi un largo pasillo con 6 puertas de las cuales solo una estaba abierta. Comenze a caminar, estaba oscuro y cuanto mas me acercaba a la pierta abierta mas escuchaba un sonido que para mi era ireconocible hasta que estuve a lado de la puerta y pude distinguir que eran gemidos.-len ...vuelve a llamar a miku.-susurre para que las personas que se encontraban en la habitacion no nos escucharan. Otra vez paso lo mismo que las veces anteriores. Me pare frente a la puerta y me quede en shock ante la escena que estaba precenciando.-akaito...miku.-solo eso concegui decir ante mi trauma recien adquirido.

Ellos se separaron al instante. Miku se tapo con la sabana al igual que Akaito.-rin ¿qu...que haces aqui?...te juro que no es lo que piensas.-me dijo akaito con un tono nervioso y a la vez preocupado.-no es lo que pienso ...es lo que veo...pero lo bueno es que estabas en tokio ¿no?.-el bajo la cabeza y ella solo me veia suplicante.-rin por lo que mas quieras no le digas a len...porfavor no le digas.-aumento mi trauma al escuchar eso como esta...se atrevia a pedirme eso despues de acostarse con mi prometido(aunque eso no me importaba mucho) pero mas importante despues de traicionar de esa manera a len.-que no me diga que miku?.-dijo len tambien acercandose a la puerta y poniendose junto a mi.-que akaito te estaba dando tu despedida de soltera.-ella se roborizo y le empezo a suplicar a len su perdon.-mira miku yo no dire nada porque no he de perjudicarte...-ella sonrio.-sin embargo, no seras mi esposa y no te perdonare.-despues de eso el salio de ahi echo una furia...pero eso era lo que me enojaba ¿encerio le dolio?. Miku salio corriendo detras de len sosteniendo la sabana que cubria su cuerpo dejandonos a akaito y a mi solos.-rin...porfavor perdoname.-el sinico se atrevio a pedirlo. Me acerque a la cama en donde el estaba...a mi tambien de cierta forma de dolia...me sentia completamente engañada.-escuchame bien Akaito...len por ser un caballero no dira nada por no perjudicar a miku...pero yo no soy asi...asi que preparate para que quedes fumigado como la rata que eres porque despues de esto...no quiero ni imaginar como acabara la empresa de tu padre.-el abrio los ojos mirandome de una manera asombrada y asustada a la vez. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero un reclamo me detuvo.-¿pues que querias que hiciera si tu no me dabas lo que necesitaba?.-en ese momento me vino a la mente:

FLASHBACK

(la noche de la cena de bienvenida de len)

-akaito¿por que estamos en este departamento?.-pregunte inocentemente entramdo a ese bello departamento con una lujosa vista de la cuidad.-bueno esque queria pasar un tiempo a solas contigo.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi . Me abrazo por la cintura y comenzon a besar mi cuello lo cual me causo cosquillas. El puso su mano sobre mi cintura,me atrajo hacia el. Me empezo a besar los labios apasionadamente mientras yo solo lo abrazaba por el cuello. El nos dirijio al sofa en donde el se avalanso sobre mi. Fue ahi cuando reaccione y lo separe de mi.-¿que paso ...acaso no te gusto?.-me pregunto muy confundido.-no,no es eso es solo que creo que todavia no...mejor poco antes de la boda.- le dije parandome de aquel sillon.-pero tu estas loca...-me dijo indignado lo cual solo me enojo mas aun.-no lo hare solo por que tu no eres feliz.-condicione.-mejor ya llevame a mi casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-y me alegro de jamas haber dejado que pasara sino hoy me arrepentiria.-dije sin voltear a verlo para despues salir de ahi. Al salir a la playa vi a miku arrodillada ante len suplicando perdon y que no cancelara la boda. El solo la levanto y le miro con cara de "como me puedes pedir eso"...ya no aguantaba mas. Me acerque furiosa a ellos y me interpuse dejando a len a mis espaldas.-sabes que ...no mereces a alguien tan bueno como len...asi que ya no supliques zorra.-le dije para despues darle una cachetada bastante sonora. Tome a len por la mano y mi dijiri hacia su auto.

Ya ahi solo nos vimos a los ojos y nos empezamos a reir. Reiamos porque ya eramos libres y porque nosotros no habiamos sido los malos. Llegamos al hotel y les contamos todo a nuestros padres bueno distorcionando los motivos del porque nosotros estabamos en aquella playa pero fuera de eso todo se conto igual. Mi madre estaba asombrada y en un completo shock y mi padre estaba indignado.-ya vera ese Shion por haber traicionado asi a mi hija...no solo no habra union...sino que ahora me encargare de que las empresas Kagamine destruyan a la empresa Shion.-advirtio mi padre. Ese mismo dia regresamos a tokio, a falta de boda ya no tenia caso alguno estar ahi...ademas mi madre pensaba que seria mejor para nosotros irnos lo mas pronto posible para que len y yo no sufrieramos. Pero como podriamos estar sufriendo si por fin nos podiamos querer el uno al otro sin tener compromiso alguno con otra persona.


	5. Chapter 5:¿me estas chantajeando?

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capitulo 5

¿Me estas chantajeando?

(rin´s pov)

Segun las ideas de mi madre len y yo necesitabamos un descanso despues de esa traumante situacion vivida. Asi que nos mando cinco dias a un retiro en las montañas nevadas al centro del pais. No podiamos estar mas contentos por esa noticia...nos iriamos de viaje nosotros dos solos...sin compañia...sin compromisos...podiamos disfrutarlo como novios y no como un simple enamoramiento platonico que se tiene que esconder a la vista de todos para poder querernos.

Ese lunes tomamos otro avion rumbo a las montañas nevadas. Nuestro vuelo duro aproximadamente dos horas y desde que nos subimos al avion comenzaron esas hermosas vacaciones disfrutando el uno del otro. La siguiente semana nos la pasamos entre lindos restaurantes campiranos, reconfortantes fogatas a la luz de la luna, los hermosos paisajes que la naturaleza podia ofrecernos , calidas cabañas de madera y nuestras efucibas muestras de afecto. No falto quien felicitara a len por su bella esposa refiriendose a mi , o el que nos preguntara que hace cuanto nos habiamos casado.

Y claro no podian faltar los que se nos quedaban viendo curiosos para que cuando voltearamos nos dijeran que eramos una hermosa pareja. Eso era bonito jeje que nos confundieran con una pareja recien casada pero al parecer a len no le gustaba que las personas se metieran en nuestros asuntos. Asi se pasaron los cinco mas maravillosos dias de mi vida...los mas felices que atesoraria por siempre en mi memoria. Pero habia que regresar a nuestra realidad. Acordamos que cuando llegaramos a tokio le diriamos a mis padres de nuestra relacion. Despues de otro vuelo llegamos porfin a casa.- kora hemos llegado y mis padres ?.-le pregunte a una de las maids de la casa que fue la que nos recibio.-señorita sus padres salieron a un viaje de negocios a nueva york y dijeron que regresarian el lunes por la mañana.-ella respondio timidamente a mi pregunta.

Se retiro y len aprovecho para abrazarme por la espalda y poner su barbilla en mi hombro como tanto pude notar que le gustaba hacer.-sabes que te amo princesa .-me susurro al oido lo cual hizo flaquear mis piernas que parecian como de gelatina.-y yo tambien te amo mi caballero.-le dije voltiandome para poder ver sus ojos. Pero como ya era costumbre sono su celular. Len me solto y contesto a la inoportuna llamada. Despues de unos minutos colgo y me dirijio una mirada un poco nostalgica.-len ¿esta todo bien?.-le pregumte pues su expresion me preocupaba.-ahy princesa...me llamaron para decirme que me necesitan urgentemente en el complejo de hawaii...-lo mire algo entristecida pero tambien sabia que contaba conmigo y que yo lo apoyaba y entendia.- rin se que prometi pasar este fin de semana contigo pero ...-le tome con dulzura su mejilla con una de mis manos.-len no te preocupes que yo te entiendo...ve anda a ver para que necesitan tu presencia...ademas lenny ya hemos pasado tres semanas seguidas juntos ya no podemos darnos el lujo de que descuides tus negocios.-le anime porque su cara habia perdido ese brillo tan especial que siempre emanada.-ahh princesa te amo eres la mejor.-me dio un reconfortante abrazo al parecer le agradaba sentir mi apoyo. Y al poco rato se fue. No regresaria antes del domingo por la noche y mis padres no regresarian antes del lunes por la mañana. Asi que me quede sola todo ese fin de semana.

Ese viernes transcurrio con tranquilidad. Invite a luka a mi casa para contarle sobre las vacaciones. Claro ella solo se limito a escuchar y a verme con mcha atencion como si le estuviera contando la mejor de las historias. Una que otra vez chillo emocionada a lo que yo le contaba. Cuando se fue ya eran como las ocho de la noche y pues al no tener plan alguno me retire a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente desperte tarde. Ya en la tarde aproximadamente como a las cinco de la tarde recibi un mensaje a mi celular de un numero desconocido. Me parecio demasiado raro pero no le di importancia a eso. Lo mire y comenze a leer.

"rin necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. No se que hacer y necesito tu ayuda porque solo tu eres la persona indicada para ayudarme. Te esperare en el cafe frondant que esta al lado del hotel asakawi hoy a las seis. Porfavor te estare esperando es urgente y encerio no se que hacer ante esto. Pero por el amor de dios no le digas a len acerca de este mensaje. Atto:miku hatsune"

Me quede helada ante este mensaje ...lo lei mil veces y cada vez que lo leia podia sentir la desesperacion de miku. Pero habia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que ya hasta migraña me daba. Ya era casi la hora en la que estaba citada. Al parecer me habia quedado mucho tiempo pensando en si iria o no. Pero si queria aclarar mis dudas y todas mis preguntas tendria que ir a hablar con ella. Me diriji al auto y conduje hasta ese nombrado cafe. Jamas habia estado ahi era muy lindo y grande, tenia un hermoso estilo frances. Pronto encontre a miku sentada en la terraza con una taza que contenia un liquido humeante.

Ella miraba distraida hacia la calle. Me le acerque con cuidado.-hola miku.-ella se sobre salto al oir mi voz.-¿para que me citaste aqui ?¿que es tan importante?.-le pregunte nada entusiasmada por aquella importante noticia. Me hizo un ademan con su mano indicandome que me sentara. Y bueno asi lo hice por educacion.-rin...no se como dicirte esto...creeme que me es dificil...pero es que solo tu me puedes ayudar.-lo dijo algo nostalgica y con un tono de dolor en su voz.-¿de que hablas hatsune?.-me empezaba a desesperar por su silencio.

Ella guardo silencio durante unos minutos que a mi me parecieron horas. Esque simplemente no comprendia primero ella me llamaba para decirme algo al parecer muy importante y luego ella solo se quedaba callada.-rin...estoy..-ella suspiro como buscando el valor y la fuerza para decirmelo-...yo...estoy embarazada.-esa confecion me ha dejada helada como si mi alma hubiera sido destruida en ese mismo instante. Pero tome fuerzas talves esa solo sea una mentira de ella.-¿QUEEEE?¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?¿QUE CLASE DE CHANTAJE ES ESTE MIKU?¡JAMAS CREI QUE TU RECURRIESES A ESOS TONTOS TRUCOS SOLO PARA SEPARARME DE LEN!...ADEMAS ¿COMO SABER QUE ES SU HIJO Y NO DE AKAITO?.-rayos en medio de mi desesperacion y mi confucion revele algo que nadie mas que len y yo sabiamos y que nadie se tenia porque enterar ...en especial miku.

-rin no es un chanteje te lo aseguro...solo piensa en por que tendria razones para hacerlo y estoy segura de que no es de akaito porque tengo un mes de embarazo y lo que paso con akaito solo fue esa vez que nos encontraron.-se quedo viendo mi mirada de culpa y ella entonces lo dedujo.-¿ustedes...estan juntos?.-solo articulo eso antes de taparse la boca y negar con la cabeza al parecer no lo podia creer. Y bueno si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco lo creeria.-bueno al fin y al cabo no me sorprende sabes...ustedes dos siempre lo parecieron.-dijo ella dandole un pequeño sorbo a su cafe.-miku ¿que clase de chantaje es esto?.


	6. Chapter 6:¡¿un hijo!

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capitulo 6

¡¿un hijo?!

(miku´s pov)

-rin ya te he dicho que no es ningun chanteje...yo no sabia de su relacion.-sus ojos se me quedaban viendo con suficiente odio que si hubieran sido cuchillos yo ya estaria muerta. Mis ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos.-queria pedir tu ayuda para que intercedieras por mi ante len para darle esta noticia...es que solo tu le puedes mantener tranquilo...no es que me quiera casar con el...menos separarlos ...solo quiero que el se haga cargo de su hijo,eso es todo.-le roge encerio necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente. Ella era a la unica que len queria lo suficiente como para no gritonearme en su presencia. Antes estaba convencida que ella me apoyaria pero ahora que se que tienen una relacion amorosa...estoy segura de que ella no me ayudara nunca porque hacerlo seria sacrificar su propia felicidad. Yo en su lugar tampoco lo haria.-¿y... Como se que ese hijo es realmente de len?.-me cuestiono ya un poco mas tranquila,al parecer habia pensado en lo que estaba pasando y no solo reacciono por su puro enojo y odio hacia mi.

(rin´s pov)

-ya te lo he dicho se que es de len...lo que sucedio con akaito solo paso una vez...y ya ...es mas nisiquiera nos hemos visto despues de eso.-ella se into excusar pero ahora mi mente eataba demasiado confundida como para seguir con esa conversacion. ¿en cerio seria hijo de len?¿como podia confiar en ella?¿y si era len realmente el progenitor de ese niño...como seria nuestras vidas con la recurrente presencia de miku y de un niño producto de los dos?¿yo podria soportar eso?...muchas preguntas se desataron en mi mente. -miku.. Yo no se si creerte...menos si podre hacer lo que me pides...lo lamento yo...no puedo.-mis ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos. No hiba a dejar que ella me viera llorando. Rapidamente me levante y sali corriendo del establacimiento. Nisiquiera me detuve al ver mi auto. Continue coriendo hasta que me detuve en un pequeño parque y me sente en una banca sin respaldo que ahi se encontraba ,recargue mis codos en mis piernas y llena de frustracion comenze a llorar cubriendo mi cara con las manos.

Paso aproximadamente como media hora y mi celular empezo a sonar... Era una llamada de len, la persona con la que menos queria tener contacto alguno. Solo me limite a pulzar el boton de rechazar en lugar de el de contestar...¡un mes!¡hace un poco mas de un mes que len ya habia regresado a casa!¡una semana antes de que nos fueramos a la playa!¡sin duda ese niño habia sido engendrado antes de ese viaje y mucho mas importante habia sido engendrado en mi propia casa!. Me senti totalmente traicionada por el solo hecho de pensar eso y hasta el punto de sentirme totalmente asqueada. Pero algo estaba seguro...por el bien de todos...seria lo mejor que esto se acabara...asi miku podria criar a su hijo con la total ayuda de len...ella y yo no tendriamos que estar compitiendo todo el tiempo...ella no se afanaria en que su hijo me odiara y yo no me empesinaria en tener cariño de su hijo. Ademas ¿que pasaria si len y yo tenemos hijos?...¿len los querria mas que al hijo de miku solo por el hecho de ser nuestros?... Yo no puedo o podre hacerle algo asi a un pequeño que no tiene ninguna culpa de los errores de sus padres. Estaba decidido...yo tendria que romper mi relacion con len por el bien de todos ...en especial por el bien de ese pequeño inocente que venia en camino.

(len pov)

Rin no me contesto ...¿ella estara bien?¿estara ocupada?¿o peor aun estara con otro?...no se porque tenia tanta desconfianza pero no hacia a ella sino hacia todo el demas mundo. Esas preguntas y otras miles daban vueltas por mi cabeza. Pero un insistente ruido me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Conteste ante la llamada sin ver el numero del llamante

-len necesito hablar contigo es urgente

-miku ahora no puedo y ni quiero verte

-len ...es encerio es algo muy importante

-pues dimelo ya

-len estas cosas no se pueden decir por telefono...nos tenemos que ver es urgente

-¿que tipo de cosas? Miku bien sabes que no me gusta que me traigan con incertidumbre anda dimelo ya

-len...no ...esto no se puede decir por telefono...¿donde nos vemos?

-pues si quieres verme para decirme eso tan importante... Tendras que esperar hasta el martes como minimo y eso si quiero

-¿por que?.¿donde estas?

-fuera del pais y regreso el domingo pero te podria ver hasta el martes y solo si me levanto de buenas y no con ganas de abofetearte

-len no es necesaria la agresion...se que hice mal y ese fue el peor error de mi vida creeme que lo lamento

-pues espero que asi sea,pero de alguna forma te lo agradezco ¿sabes? Jamas fui tan feliz a como lo soy ahora

-¿en donde estas?

-ya te dije...estoy fuera del pais

-¿en donde?

- en hawaii ¿por que?

-¿hawaii?...esta bien llegare ahi en 5 horas como a la 1 am porfavor reservame una habitacion en tu complejo turistico y mañana hablaremos...es que...encerio es muy importante y no te puedo esperar hasta que quieras hablar conmigo...nos vemos.-y asi colgo ella sin darme oportunidad de responderle a su atrabancada reaccion pero que se podia esperar de la impulsiva miku...¿pero que seria tan importante como para tomar un avion y venir a hablar conmigo?

Por la mañana del domingo me levante temprano de echo antes de que saliera el sol. Tenia ganas de ver el amanecer el cual era un espectaculo hermoso y que mas daria por verlo al lado de mi dulce rin. Despues de verlo me prepare para continuar trabajando. En cuanto termine recibi un mensaje.

"len te espero en el restaurante para desayunar "

Era de miku. Sin muchas ganas baje al restaurante aunque debo admitir que si me daba bastante curiosidad saber esa "gran noticia" que me comunicaria miku. Llege y ahi le encontre en una mesa al centro del restaurante. Ella vestia elegantemente pero que se podia esperar si su trabajo como accionista en una de las cadenas bancarias mas grandes del mundo asi lo requeria. Ella se veia un poco cansada y tenia cierto toque de preocupacion en su mirada. -bien querida ya estoy aqui ¿que es tan importante como para que vinieras aqui?.-ella se me quedo viendo como pensando en la mejor manera para comunicarmelo.-len...te lo dire pero tienes que prometerme que me creeras.-condiciono ella.

-¿que es lo que te tengo que creer?.-entre mas le hacia al cuento encerio yo mas me desesperaba.-prometelo.-sus ojos estaban serenos pero con ese insistente toque de preocupacion que al parecer ya habia crecido en ella.-esta bien lo prometo...¿contenta?.-dije con mucha molestia es que ella siempre era asi de misteriosa.-no se si estarlo digo por un lado me pone de lo mas feliz pero por otro no.-repito ella es siempre tan misteriosa...que bueno que no me case con ella por que de ser asi tendria que soportar sus misterios que me sacan de quisio durante el resto de mi vida.-esta bien...uffff...len...yo...estoy embarazada...tengo un mes de embarazo.- y ella rompio en llanto. ¿un hijo nuestro? Nooo...senti como todo mi mundo se derumbo...un hijo...no...no podia ser... esa noticia me la tenia que dar rin pero dentro de unos años no miku.

Pero ella me habia engañado talvez ese bebe no era mio. Esa era mi unica esperanza.-miku porfavor no llores...la gente nos esta viendo calmate de una buena vez.-susurre mientras ella seguia llorando sin consuelo alguno.-len.-ella interumpio su llanto.-¿me crees verdad...tu si me crees verdad.?.-sus ojos azules seguian humedos.-miku no se si creerte digo tu...me engañaste con akaito...¿como puedo estar seguro de que ese niño es mio.?.-me recargue en mi silla. Solo necesitaba un "talvez sea de akaito" que saliera de su boca para que yo pudiera volver a tener fe de una vida con mi princesa...mi querida rin.-ya te lo he dicho...ese fue el peor error de mi vida pero eso solo lo cometi una vez y ya...y como ya te dije tengo un mes de embarazo no unas cuantas semanas.-dijo con indignacion.-o que ¿a caso no te acuerdas de todas esas noche en la casa de tus tios?.-me sonroje al instante eso habia pasado una semana antes de irnos a la playa...entonces si era posible...si se hacian cuentas si era demasiado posible que ese niño fuera mio.-y entonces supondre que tu quieres que me case contigo.-supuse mas bien como si preguntara y de cuantos años es mi condena.

- len pero que poco me conoces...lo que yo quiero es que tu te hagas cargo de tu hijo al igual que yo lo hare...y que no me dejes sola con esto...yo no quiero un matrimonio len.-me sorprendio su respuesta encerio crei que queria una boda.-si ese niño es mio me hare cargo de el.-dije terminante.-¿si este niño es tuyo? Pero esque no hay duda alguna de que lo es.-me miro furiosa por otra vez cuestionarle el origen de su hijo. Pero lamentablemente ella tenia razon solo que yo aun no me hacia a la idea.-sabes len hoy tomare otro avion exactamente en una hora...me tengo que ir pues tengo una junta importante en los angeles. Regresare a tokio mañana por la noche mejor lo hablaremos pasado mañana ya mas calmados...¿ahora ves por que no te lo podia decir por telefono?...y ademas de que tendras tiempo para arreglar tu mente acerca de este tema...me voy...nos vemos.-se levanto y se fue dejandome ahi solo en la mesa con un millon de dudas en la cabeza...¿seria realmente mi hijo?¿podre confiar en ella?¿como un hijo afectara mi vda?¿soy muy joven para ser padre...le podre enseñar bien?¿como se lo dire a rin?¿la lastimare?¿me dejara?¿podre vivir sin ella?...no eso era algo a lo que rotundamente me negaba a aceptar...el abandono de rin no lo podria soportar jamas en la vida...no no y no..mejor no pensar en eso.


	7. Chapter 7: se acabo

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capitulo 7

Se acabo

(rin´s pov)

-luka pero yo seria siempre la separacion entre ese pequeño y su padre y eso jamas...me niego a hacerle eso a un bebe.

-rin pero ustedes se aman...no dejes que se separen.-me insistia pero mi decision ya estaba tomada.-si luka si lo amo pero no puedo ser tan mala con un bebe...simplemente no puedo...ademas nuestra relacion es incorrecta...es lo mejor para todos.- le dije excusandome y tratando de dar fin al tema lo cual seria casi imposible por lo insistente que es luka.

-¿segura...es lo mejor para ustedes...para ti?...sabes que no...porfavor no hagas algo de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir...digo jamas te habia visto tan feliz con nadie a como lo estas con len.-sonrio de una manera calida.-luka ya he tomado mi decision...yo solo sere un estorbo en la vida de len.- le dije mas como para convenserme a mi misma de eso.-ahhh rin siempre tan terca...¿que no quieres que len sea feliz?.-asenti lentamente a eso.-pues tu eres su felicidad...no puedo creer que seas tan egoista como para quitarle algo asi a alguien.-se cruzo de brazos.

-que facil es decirlo cuando todo con tu novio esta de maravilla y el no embarazo a otra.-habia dicho yo eso...no queria herir sus sentimientos solo que ya me habia sacado de quisio.-rin no tenias que ser cruel...se que yo no se exactamente como te sientes pero mas bien veo por el bien de ambos de len y de ti y se que lo mejor es que esten juntos.-ella si que era insistente y bueno para ese momento yo ya habia roto en llanto.-PRINCEEESAAA YA ESTOY EN CASA.-grito una voz lejana a mi recamara...en donde estabamos...al parecer venia del recibidor.

-es len creo que es hora de irme...me parece que tienen mucho de que hablar.-dijo luka mientras salia de mi recamara pero antes de que saliera se detuvo en mi puerta.-ahi viene sera mejor que seques esas lagrimas...me voy...te quiero y por favor no actues precipitadamente.-y con eso cerro mi puerta.-len ...esta en su cuarto...adios.-se escucho en el pasillo.-gracias y ahora si que hola y adios luka.-me seque rapidamente las lagrimas. Me recoste en mi cama y cerre los ojos para simular que estaba dormida.

-rin...¿rin?...ahi princesa estas dormida...aja...rin a mi no me puedes engañar...vamos levantate.-el se me acerco mucho a mi oido al decirme eso pero yo no queria verlo. No ahora que estaba tan vulnerable. El se me acerco mas y mas ...podia sentir su respiracion en mi mejilla.-ahh princesa te amo.-y beso mi mejilla. Ese beso era lastimoso pero no porque no me gustara al contrario porque me encantaba y yo tenia que terminarlo. El se alejo de mi y antes de que el saliera abri los ojos pero aun sin moverme.-len...tengo que hablar contigo.-dije con un poco de sonido nisiquiera lo suficiente con la esperanza de que el no me escuchara pero era algo necesario. Para mi mala suerte el si me escucho. Cerro la puerta y se sento en el borde de mi cama. Yo me incopore quedando sentada al otro lado de la cama. -¿que paso princesa?...espera rin ¿estuviste llorando?.-el toco mi mejilla la que al parecer aun tenia una lagrima seca.-no.-mire hacia a otro lado.

El me tomo la barbilla y me miro con una mirada tan dulce que me hacia sentir que no podia lastimarlo de esa forma pero tome valor para no dañar a su pequeño.-rin no me mientas te conozco demasiado bien.-su voz era tranquila pero algo nostalgica.- ...¿sabes ?...yo tambien tengo que hablar contigo princesa.-ohh tenia que decircelo rapido pues de seguro que me contaria lo del bebe.-len...yo he estado pensando en nosotros y me di cuenta de que...esto...esto no va a funcionar.-ya lo habia dicho ahora no podia retractarme aunque cada celula de mi cuerpo me lo pidiera. Sus hermosos ojos zafio perdieron casi todo su brillo como si le hubiera quitado la vida misma. Eso solo me hacia sentir peor. No le aguante la mirada y el seguia sin decir una sola palabra.

A nuestro alrededor se formo una tension y un silencio tan incomodo que facil se podia cortar con cuchillo.-rin...pero de que hablas...yo te amo y se que tu a mi.-me miro como si hubiera realizado el peor de los crimenes.-yo...no se len...esque de algun modo estamos haciendo mal...esque piensalo...mi madre se infartaria al saber esto...y bueno mi padre ...yo creo que nos mataria si lo supiera...con eso de que no le gusta que nadie manche su honor.-ya no sabia ni que decirle obio tenia que mentirle porque yo perfectamente sabia que lo amaba con todo mi corazon. Solo queria que se fuera y me dejara en paz...por alguna razon no he tenido paz desde que el llego.-rin pero esque no es lo mejor para nadie mucho menos para nosotros.-me tomo por las manos.-princesa yo no te dejare ir.-me solte de su agarre violentamente.-no me vuelvas a decir princesa

-¿pero porque? Siempre te he dicho asi no veo motivo para...

-CALLA...porfavor calla...¿que no ves que me lo haces mas duro?

-pero esque no tiene porque ser asi...tu y yo podemos estar juntos ¿que no es eso lo que mas querias y me hiciste jurartelo en nuestro viaje a las montañas?

-len porfavor no lo compliques mas y mejor dejame sola.-otra vez un silencio pero ya no era tenso ahora era una mezcla de enojo arrepentimiento y mucha tristeza por parte de ambos. Y otra vez pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio.

-esta bien...como quieras princesa...tus deseos son ordenes para mi.-el se paro e hizo una reverencia ante mi

-len no empiezes con eso

-pero es la verdad...siempre ha sido asi...y pues si mi princesa desea que todo esto tan hermoso para ambos termine...pues yo su fiel caballero asi lo cumplire

-len porfavor...no me lastimes asi

-¿que no te lasime?¿que no ves que tu me has lastimado mucho mas a mi?.- no sabia que responderle ...sin que se molestara mas...porque ya de que len empezaba a hablarme asi era porque realmente estaba enojado. Ademas de esa mirada de furia en sus ojos que me mataban de solo mirarlos. Con esa mirada cualquiera encerio cualquiera creeria que el es un sadico asesino. Siempre me daba miedo cuando su tierna mirada se transformaba en esa fria cruel y mortifera mirada.

-len...yo...

-AHORA TU CALLA...YA NO QUIERO HABLAR MAS DE ESTO...

-len porfavor dejame...

-QUE TE CALLES

-NO ME HABLES ASI.- me pare violentamente de la cama esque ya me tenia harta esta situacion y estaba muy molesta con el. Y pues si debo admitir que cuando nos enojabamos ambos teniamos un temperamento bastante fuerte pero esque si el no habria embarazado a miku yo no hubiera querido romper con nuestra relacion.

-CALLATE

-TU NO ME CALLAS...QUE TU ERES EL UNICO QUE TIENE LA CULPA DE ESTO

-¿YO?¿PERO DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? YO NO FUI EL QUE QUISE TERMINAR

-SI PERO YO NO FUI LA QUE EMBARAZO A MI EX...O MEJOR DICHO LA QUE SALIO EMBARAZADA DE MI EX.-nøooooo segundos despues lo reflexione ...se supone que yo no se de eso. Su mirada cambio deser mortifera a ser de culpabilidad. Wow encerio podia provocarle tantos sentimientos en menos de una hora...primero amor total...luego desilucion...despues enojo...y ahora culpadilidad.

-¿lo sabes?.-me dijo rompiendo ese frustrante silencio. Solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.-¿pero como?.

-bueno...

-¿te lo ha dicho miku verdad?

-si

-¿y por eso ya no quieres continuar con lo nuestro verdad?.-el bajo su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

-no.-el me miro asombrado...creo que el esperaba un si

-¿no?

-no...ya te he dicho el porque de mi decision

-PUES NO TE CREO...te conozco lo suficiente

-NO TU NO ME CONOCES...TU TE FUISTE HACE MUCHO ASI QUE NO PUEDES CONOCERME

-¿sigues molesta por eso?.

-NO

-rin claro que si ...aun no lo superas

-COMO SUPERARLO SI ME ABANDONASTE ...ME DEJASTE AQUI CON LOS LOCOS DE MIS PADRES...ME DEJASTE SOLA...SOLA...TUVE QUE SOPORTAR TODAS LAS IDEAS LOCAS DE MI MADRE Y TODA LA AVARICIA DE MI PADRE SOLA...SOPORTE TODOS LOS GOLPES DE MI PADRE O SU LEY DEL HIELO CADA VEZ QUE YO COMETIA UN PEQUEÑO ERROR Y MIRA QUE COMETI MUCHOS...SOLA TUVE QUE SOPORTAR TODAS ESAS VECES QUE MI MADRE SE INTENTO SUICIDAR...SOLA...SOLA ESTUVE ESA VEZ EN LA QUE MI PROPIA MADRE CASI ME MATA...MIENTRAS TU TE DIVERTIAS MUCHO EN RUSIA

-rin ...

-NO CALLA...TU ME HABIAS PROMETIDO ESTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO CUANDO NECESITARA LLORAR Y TE FUISTE.-rompi en llanto ya no lo aguantaba mas. ¿Pero como habia salido todo esto al tema?

-Yo lo lamento

-ahora me alegro de que terminemos...me fallaste en ese entonces...y ahora tambien

-¿ahora?

-hace un mes que...todo lo nuestro empezo a darse... Y aun asi embarazaste a miku en mi propia casa.

-princesa...

-QUE YA NO ME DIGAS ASI...VETE...ANDA ...VETE.-le empuje hasta que salio de mi recamara y cerre la puerta con un portazo de una fuerza descomunal. Despues de cerrar me recargue en la puerta y me tire al suelo quedando de espaldas a esta. Recargue mi cara en mis rodillas y llore...llore como nunca antes lo habia hecho...nisiquiera cuando mi madre me ahorco con tanta fuerza que me estuvo a punto de matar...o cuando mi padre me mando un año a rehabilitacion fisica porque me tiro de las escaleras en un arranque de furia y demasiado sake...o cuando mi madre fue internada durante seis meses en una clinica mental despues de casi suicidarse por una sobredosis de antidrepresivos por cuarta vez...nisiquiera en todas esas y mas situaciones llore tanto como hoy.

(len´s pov)

Me tire al suelo recargado en la puerta de rin. Y solo empeze a llorar. Podia ezcuchar los lamentos de mi amada al otro lado de la puerta los cuales solo me hacian llorar mas. Aun no podia creer que ella habia sufrido tanto en ese entonces por mi partida y ahora la hacia sufrir mas porque aunque ella me lo nego yo se perfectamente que el hijo de miku era la verdadera razon para dejar de lado nuestra felicidad. Entre mas pensaba en todas las veces que ella habia llorado y yo no estaba para consolarla. Y ahora que si estoy yo para hacerlo no puedo porque yo soy la razon de su llanto. Su llanto...el mas desgarrador que habia oido en mi vida...juro que aunque el mas insensible hubiera llorado ante el sufrimiento de ella...y saber que todas sus lagrimas eras derramadas por mi causa solo me daban ganas de lanzarme por un edificio de minimo 50 pisos y asi acabar con la razon de esas lagrimas...pero no si yo moria ella de seguro se suicidaba o en el peor de los casos lloraria peor que hoy...encerio desde siempre odie ver como esos hermosos ojos esmeralda se llenaban de lagrimas. Y ahora saber que lo hacian por mi culpa solo me hacia sentir como la peor basura en la historia de la humanidad.


	8. Chapter 8:nos vemos princesa

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capitulo 8

Nos vemos princesa...adios caballero

(luka´s pov)

Rin si que se veia afectada. Entro en una depresion impresionante despues de romper con len. Ella habia actuado precipitadamente como le dije que no lo hiciera y al parecer se habian dicho cosas feas o bueno lo se a lo poco que le pude sacar de informacion a mi amiga. Len tampoco se veia bien. Ya habian pasado aproximadamente dos semanas y el ya hasta se habia mudado a un lindo departamento de dos pisos muy lujoso en la zona mas exclusiva de la ciudad. A el diario se le veia con los ojos rojos y unas ojeras que casi llegaban al piso. Ambos sufrian...se podia notar que compartian una depresion...que len no dormia y se la pasaba las noches llorando y rin no salia de su habitacion o mejor dicho de su cama pero ni aunque la vida le dependiera de eso. A kaito y a mi nos daba mucho pesar porque despues de todo ellos eran nuestros amigos y pues no deseabamos verlos sufrir de esa maner tan masoquista.

Cierto dia fui a la casa de rin para de nuevo tratar de animarla . Toque el timbre de la gran mansion kagamine. Me recidio una linda chica de cabellos oscuros y mirada dulce...sin duda era kora...-hola srita. Megurine pase porfavor.-dijo ella dandome el paso a la entrada.-gracias kora...¿rin esta arriba?.-le pregunte pero antes de obtener respuesta alguna yo ya estaba en el primer escalon.-no...ella se fue.-dijo dudosa.-¿a donde?.-pregunte deteniendo mi camino y volteandola a ver.-bueno vera los señores kagamine la mandaron a un retiro me parece que a una zona campestre para quitarle su inexplicable depresion...al parecer los señores se han preocupado mucho por ese cambio de humor tan repentino de la señorita pero lo mismo hicieron la primera vez que el joven len se fue y ella tambien se deprimio...¿ella quiere mucho a su primo verdad?.-encerio habian hecho eso...¿que le iban a borrar su memoria o que?...pero la pregunta de kora me dejo fria no sabia ni que contestarle.-si rin lo quiere mucho mas de lo que te imaginas...pero bueno en todo caso de que mi amiga no esta me ire...adios kora.-ella me sonrio y volvio a abrir la puerta. Me quede unos segundos en el mismo lugar...le tengo que decir a len.

(kaito´s pov)

-vamos amigo animate...anda vamos a algun lado...veraz que te sentiras mejor.-len estaba hecho un desastre solo acostado en posicion fetal en su cama con sus ojos todos rojos y un aire de que le faltaba vida.-kaito ahorita no estoy para diversiones...¿por que no llamas a luka y que ella te acompañe?.

-len vamos anda...ademas hoy luka esta ocupada asi que anda

-no kaito ya te dije que no

-vamos algun dia tendras que salir de tu cama

-kaito ¿crees que ella este bien?

-¿rin? Mmm...pues a lo que me ha dicho luka.-el me miro con un aire de desesperacion de saber que ella se encontraba bien nimodo tendria que mentirle.-ella esta bien...digo no perfectamente pero si bien.

-rin...ahhh.-el suspiro...yo jamas habia visto a len suspirar y menos de esa forma tan nostalgica.- ella...es simplemente perfecta...sabes me encanta el dulce aroma a jabon de naranja que siempre tiene...la extraño mucho...quiero tenerla cerca...abrazarla para volver a sentir su delicioso aroma...quiero volver a besarla una y otra vez...quiero a mi princesa...la extraño.-por un momento me parecio ver una pequeña sonrisa en len mientras cerraba sus ojos que se empezaban a poner llorosos y decia todas esas cosas melosas acerca de rin.

-len que cursi suenas.-el me miro confundido.-¿que tu no sientes lo mismo por luka?.- o.o no me esperaba esa pregunta.-etto...si pero no lo digo frente a mis amigos...ademas tu te tienes que bañar porque quien sabe desde cuando no tocas la ducha...anda.-lo oblige a pararce y lo meti a su baño. En cuanto cerre la puerta sono mi celular. Era una llamada de mi hermosa luka.

-hola ojos lindos ¿como estas hoy ?.-dije admito con la esperanza de que len no me oyera decir eso. Pero si no lo decia de seguro ella luego me golpearia.

-kaito...que lindo eres pero tengo que decirte algo importante...rin... se fue

-¿como de que se fue?¿a donde?

-me dijeron que esta internada en una clinica o algo asi para recuperarse de su depresion

-¿una clinica?

-se lo tienes que decir a len

-¿que pero estas loca?

-solo dile

-ahh y que le digo...hola len amigo te tengo una maravillosa noticia el amor de tu vida se fue para olvidar el dolor que le produces..luka no le puedo decir eso.-pero antes de que me respondiera mi amada una voz me contesto por detras de mi. Me di vuelta y ahi estaba len ya hasta vestido con ropa limpia.-no era necesario que lo dijeras asi amigo ...con un simple rin se fue para olvidarte hubiera sido suficiente.-sus ojos se veian mas apagados que nunca.- no len eso no fue lo que quise decir...

-no importa...pues yo tambien me ire por un tiempo...nose talvez algunos años...tengo asuntos que arreglar en nueva york y pues me ire alla por un tiempo...pero al menos me quedare tranquilo sabiendo de que ella esta bien.-¿que?...ambos alejados...-luka luego te marco que ya le he dicho a len...-asi le colgue el telefono a mi prometida.-len pero ¿que haras con miku?.

-vendra conmigo y no se talvez y me case con ella por lo civil

-no hagas las cosas por despecho amigo

-pero esque rin me superara y yo tengo que cuidar de mi hijo y que mejor manera de que crezca mas que con una familia estable

-pero ¿hablas encerio?

-si muy encerio

-y...¿cuando te vas?

-hoy por la tarde

(rin´s pov)

Y otra vez en esta maldita clinica. Pero que mas da en donde este ...nada me podra devolver las ganas de sonreir. Esque ya nada me devolvera a mi caballero. Pero fue mi culpa por andar de buena pensando en su hijo. Ya que lo hecho hecho esta. Lo que mas odiaba de esta clinica era que aqui todo el mundo sonrrie sin importarles que tu te estes muriendo por dentro. Yo ya habia estado aqui...cuando len se fue a rusia yo me deprimi y mis padres me mandaron aqui durante como tres meses...ahora que lo pienso fueron los tres meses mas confunsos que tengo en todos mis recuerdos. Recuerdo el lugar y en donde esta todo pero eso y ya...nisiquiera recuerdo que me hicieron para que saliera de mi depresion. Entre en el consultorio cuatro. Una habitacion muy linda y muy bien decorada.

Ahi dentro un señor con apariencia vieja. Tenia algunas canas bien marcadas, unas gafas negras cuadradas, era un poco mas alto que yo y bastante robusto, ojos cansados y una bata blanca.-vamos rin pasa...sientate ahi.-señalo un sillon como mas bien un divan...de esos que usan los psicologos. Pase y tome asiento ahi pero la verdad no entendia que estaba sucediendo.-¿rin te acuerdas de mi?.-ok eso si que me confundio mas pues era la primera vez que veia al tipo.-jaja no claro que no...soy el doctor hiroshi watanabe...y es un gusto volverte a ver...y dime...¿ahora por que vienes tan deprimida?la ultima vez no te veias tan mal como ahora.- sus palabras encerio me aterrorizaban...¿que habia pasado en esos tres meses?...porque solo asi me explico que el sepa todo eso. Solo permaneci en silencio tratandonde no salir coriendo de ese loco.

-¿a caso se trata de len otra vez?.-COMO EL SABIA ESO...encerio me daba miedo pero no sabia ni que decirle

-muy bien...veo que si se trata de el otra vez...¿regreso y se volvio a ir?.- el solo me recordo lo sucedido y no pude mas y empeze a llorar

-eso fue...

-no ahora yo lo aleje...pero fue su culpa.-solo pude articular eso entre mis sollozos

-muy bien.. ¿y tu lo sigues amando? mi llanto esque ¿como era posible que el supiera eso?

-¿como sabe usted eso?

-facil la primera vez que estuviste aqui me lo revelaste

-no pero yo era una niña de 10 años yo no sabia lo que es el amor

-pero aun asi dijiste que tu primo te parecia el ser mas perfecto y hermoso del mundo

-¿que?...yo no dije eso

-y tambien dijiste que le odiabas por haberte dejado sola...pero aqui te ayudamos a superarlo...¿quieres volver a superarlo?.- ¿superarlo?¿pero que era lo que me habian hecho para olvidar a mi len antes?...me quede fria pero pensaba que len lo mas seguro era que se fuera que hiciera su vida con su hijo y talvez miku...queria olvidarme de el...de lo que su cercania me provocaba...queria dejar de sentirme vacia..-si quiero doctor...si quiero superarlo.-el hombre sonrio ante mi respuesta afirmativa.-¿rin tu crees en la hipnosis?

-pues eso creo

-excelente...esperaba que dijeras eso.

(len´s pov)

-Len vamos que ya el avion saldra anda.-miku jalaba mi brazo antes de subir al avion. Pero yo lo que veia era la entrada del aeropuerto esperando que alguien que tenia tantas ganas de ver apareciera ahi para detener mi partida...ese alguien mi querida princesa.-vamos len...anda.-voltie a ver a miku.-si en un segundo...ve que ahora te alcanzo.

-ahh como quieras.-ella se metio al avion y yo seguia viendo la entrada.-señor ¿abordara el avion si o no?.-me dijo una asafata

-a si claro.- me di vuelta y tomr mi maleta. Voltie de nuevo a la entrada y vi me reloj eran las 5:47 pm .- nos vemos princesa.-suspire y con esa ultima frase me diriji al interior del avion.

(rin´s pov)

El doctor me habia hecho recostar en el divan.-vamos cierra los ojos rin.-obedi al instante.-¿algo que quieras decir antes de empezar?.-suspire y mire mi reloj de mano eran las 5:47 pm mire al vacio techo que habia ahi .-adios caballero.- suspire y cerre los ojos otra vez , no pude resistir y deje salir una pequeña lagrima que recorrio mi mejilla.


	9. Chapter 9:regreso

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capitulo 9

Regreso

(normal pov)

Habian pasado tres años desde que len habia dejado el pais. Una tarde de verano todos se encontraban elegantemente vestidos en el salon principal de la casa Megurine. Ahi una pareja de novios recibian a sus invitados. Ella una hermosa chica pelirosada vestida con el tipico traje blanco de novia adornado con muchos diamantes y perlas por toda la pieza. El novio un joven apuesto y de sonrisa y mirada amable y vestido de smoking negro el cual resalaba su hermosa cabellera color azul rey. Ambos tomados de las manos y compartiendo una sonrisa de eterna felicidad.

(rin´s pov)

-luka te ves presiosa...kaito tu te ves muy bien tambien.-sonreia al acercarme a la pareja de nuevos esposos.-perdon por no haber llegado a tiempo... Pero esque mi vuelo se atraso.- ellos solo me sonrieron.-rin no te preocupes que no eres la unica que ha llegado tarde...de echo falta aun uno de mis invitados.-dijo kaito

-¿rin y como te fue en tu viaje a sudamerica?

-exelente... De echo encontre a un viejo amigo

-¿y porque no ha venido contigo?...le hubieras invitado

-no.. El se tuvo que regresar a korea de donde el viene

-que lastima...ohh mira luka que ya ha llegado el que resaltaba por su auscencia.-dijo kaito a luka para que voltiara a ver al misterioso invitado.-ohh es cierto.-exclamo luka al verlo. A mi no me dio mucha importancia su invitado. Ya estaba a punto de irme a saludar a mis padres.- felicidades chicos ...me alegro mucho por ustedes.-una mano toco mi hombro. Esa voz...yo la conocia... No... No podia ser...el estaba en nueva york. Pero si podia ser.. Despues de todo el tambien era amigo de la pareja. -len amigo muchas gracias por venir..ammm..-dijo kaito me quede paralizada al escuchar ese nombre. Len al parecer aun no notaba mi existencia.-amm disculpa me devolverias mi brazo porfavor.-dije timidamente quitando su mano de mi hombro.-ahh lo siento...espera ¿rin?...no te reconoci...sabes has cambiado mucho.

-pues esque han pasado algunos años len

-si entonces eras linda ahora sobrepasas la hermosura.

-¿disculpa que has dicho?

-ahhh nada...que si que has cambiado

-¿encerio?...pues tu no has cambiado nada

-como de que no...creci un poco y mi voz se hizo mas grave.

-no...no has cambiado nada...niñato

-mentira que si he cambiado digo no tanto como tu pero si un poco.-esa conversacion se volvio de dos personas dejando a luka y kaito fuera de ella.-mm...chicos nos disculpan tenemos que recibir a nuestros demas invitados.-interumpio luka.-ademas veo que tienen mucho de que hablar...compermiso.-prosiguio kaito tomando la mano de su esposa para dejarnos a len y a mi solos. Un silencio incomodo aparecio en nuestro alrededor.

-y...¿como has estado rin?.-len rompio el silencio...su sola presencia me hacia sentir rara...no recuerdo que paso entre nosotros solo se que fue algo grande que ahora hacia entablar una conversacion muy incomoda.-bi..bien gracias.

-y...¿que ha sido de tu vida?...supe que fuise a sudamerica...me habrias visitado

-¿pero no esabas en nueva york?

-pues si pero se que de brasil a aca hay parada en nueva york

-ammm...y...¿que has echo?...¿que paso con miku?.-ok si estaba confundida recuerdo que el tendria un hijo de miku...sabia que el se fue a nueva york en compañia de ella ...pero aunque en mi interior me dolia tan solo recordarlo...no sabia el porque.

-pues...no nos casamos si eso querias saber

-y ¿tu hijo?.-dije con dolor en mi voz aunque no sabia porque

-amm pues nacio un 8 de octubre...y se llama takeshi...el ahora tiene dos años de echo dentro de poco cumplira tres

-¿y miku en donde esta?¿el esta con ella?

-no takeshi vino conmigo...ahora le deje con mis tios pues lo querian conocer...y miku no se en donde esta ...talvez este en madrid o en barcelona con su futbolista norteamericano.-dijo en voz baja ...ups creo que no debia de preguntar eso

-ella te dejo con su hijo solo... No lo puedo creer.- me cruce de brazos. No podia creer que hubiera tan malas madres.

-pues si ella se fue cuando el bebe tenia un mes..y bueno el piensa que su madre esta muerta

-¿le has dicho eso...pero que pasara si miku regresa?

-que ni se le ocurra ...yo no dejare que se acerce a mi hjo

-len...-le dije preocupada por el tono que uso. Antes de que yo le pudiera decir algo mi voz fue interrumpida por unos pequeños pero veloces pasos que se acercaban a nosotros eso y una linda y tierna vocesita que recitaba.-papiiii...papiii.-era takeshi el cual corria hacia len el cual en cuanto en niño llego hasta a el.

Len lo cargo en sus brazos. Era un pequeño de una hermosa cabellera aquamarina igual a la de miku. Su mirada era en color verde azulado y vestia un adorable trajesito negro.-¿quien es ella papi?¿es ella de quien tanto hablas ?.-no pude ahogar una pequeña risita ante el inoportuno comentario del pequeño el cual incomdo a len .-amm si takeshi...ella es rin

-un placer conocerte takeshi.-salude al pequeño el cual me sonrio ampliamente y a la vez me repasaba de arriba a abajo.

-wow papi tenias razon ella es hermosa...de echo es la mas hermosa que he visto.- debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba...¿len habia dicho eso de mi?...senti como un leve sonrojo aparecia en mi rostro.

-pues gracias takeshi.- dije un poco apenada el sorio traviesamente...de una manera demasiado madura para su corta edad.

-papi y ¿ella es tu novia?.-ante cada simple comentario de su hijo len enrojesia mas y mas era bastante gracioso.-ammm no takeshi yo no soy su novia.-le aclare el pequeño porque al parecer len no podia mover ni un musculo...mucho menos articular alguna palabra.-ahh y yo que queria que mi proxima mami fuera la mas hermosa del mundo que sin duda esa eres tu rin.-len cambiaba de colores de palido a rojo a azul.

-gracias pequeño bueno fue un gusto conocerte me despido nos vemos.-corte antes de que len cayera desmayado.

(takeshi´s pov)

Rin si que era linda. Las palabras que mi papi me habia dicho de ella no la describian en lo mas minimo. Cuando ella se fue mi papi suspiro. Me bajo al piso y se puso a mi nivel.-takeshi porfavor no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas cuando ella este porfavor

-esta bien papi...no lo volvere a hacer.-mire al piso como cada vez que mi papi me reprendia por algo.-esta bien pequeño...solo ya no lo hagas...y ¿que te parecio rin?

-es justo como habias dicho papi... Es hermosa.-dije el me sonrio. Pero yo algo tenia que hacer para que rin se convirtiera en mi madre. Jamas habia visto esa mirada en mi padre. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera como si fueran dos lamparas. Pero yo sabia bien lo que queria...queria que rin fuera mi mami.


	10. Chapter 10: gracias hijo

Lo prometido es deuda así que ahora les traigo otro capítulo más. Perdón si no he actualizado y si no subí nada el lunes pasado pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo por hacer pues verán ahora ando yendo a unos cursos y pues me han dejado bastante tarea y a esa súmenle las de la escuela…=3 es mucho pero bueno en fin…los dejo leyendo…nos leemos abajo

* * *

Capítulo 10

Gracias hijo

(Len´s pov)

Llegué a mi antiguo apartamento en Japón con mi pequeño niño en brazos. Pobre se había quedado dormido antes de llegar a casa. Lo recosté con cuidado en la cama de lo que era mi habitación antes. Todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado…bueno todo y todos. Todos menos Rin. Ella sí que había cambiado mucho en estos tres años. Su corto cabello que antes apenas si rayaba sus hombros ahora era más largo y sedoso llegándole casi hasta la cintura. Se comportaba de una manera un poco más madura que antes. Sin embargo sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda aun resplandecían. Pero aun una duda daba vueltas en mi mente… ¿acaso ella ya lo habrá superado?...porque lo cierto era que yo no. La seguía amando con toda mi alma, no ahora le amaba más que antes al saber que ella también era del agrado de mi hijo. Mi pequeño Takeshi...necesitaba una madre y urgente. Ahora si haría las cosas bien y desposaría a mi querida Rin sin que ningún obstáculo nos lo impidiera. Bueno ninguno otro más que sus padres que de seguro se opondrían a nuestra relación.

Baje las escaleras con rumbo hacia la sala porque a diferencia de Takeshi yo no tenía sueño. Me senté en uno de esos sillones verdes para ver si concebía el sueño. Perdido en mis pensamientos pasaron lo que supongo fueron como 4 horas y yo sin poder pegar un ojo. Oí unos pequeños pasos que bajaban la escalera con cautela, volteé a ver y vi a Takeshi un poco adormilado rascándose un ojo.- ¿Qué haces despierto pequeño?-le cuestione mientras me paraba de mi cómodo asiento y le tomaba en mis brazos para después regresar al sofá en donde me encontraba antes.

-papi es que tenía una duda.

-pues dime cual es que yo te la quitare de inmediato.-sacudí un poco su cabello aguamarina y él me sonrió.

-papi… ¿tú quieres a Rin?-su pregunta me dejo helado...si se lo había mencionado pero no esperaba que entendiera lo que este complicado sentimiento conlleva.

- aaa…pues si hijo la verdad si la quiero y mucho.

-¿Y ella te quiere?

-ammm...pues eso creo... ¿porque hijo?

-entonces ¿Por qué no están juntos?- sus pequeños ojos verdeazulados me miraban de una manera confusa, poseía una mirada que jamás había visto en él y la verdad no esperaba ver hasta dentro de algunos años.

-es…complicado ¿sabes?...ella se molestó mucho conmigo por algo que hice en el pasado y eso me alejo de ella.- suspire es que simplemente no encontraba las palabras indicadas para tratar de hacerle entender.

-¿y por qué no le pides disculpas papi? ¿Así se arreglaría todo no?- su expresión reflejaba una infinita ingenuidad.

-me temo que no es tan fácil…pero… ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?

-pues veras es que tengo un deseo.

-¿un deseo? ¿Y cuál es?

-tener una mamá.- me quede frio ante eso. Sabía que el necesitaba una madre pero nunca pensé que la deseara.

-además ya vi a la que sería la mejor madre del mundo y quiero que ella sea mi mami.-dijo con un tono sumamente alegre en su voz.

- ¿Y quién es ella?- todavía me atrevía a preguntar ósea era más que obvio de quien se trataba.

-ay papi no entendiste nada...yo quiero que Rin sea mi mami…no te lo quería pedir así tan feo pero es que no mas no entiendes nada papi…es más tengo un plan para lograrlo.

-¿Un plan para qué?

-ahh...papi enserio no entiendes nada...pues para que estén juntos para siempre

-¿y de que trata tu plan pequeño?

-papi no te vayas a molestar pero no te lo diré porque de seguro lo arruinaras todo…así que cuando tu veas tu oportunidad ahí te disculpas con ella.- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-¿hijo seguro de que tienes dos años? Porque hablas como si tuvieras 15 años.- el me miro enojado y un poco indignado haciendo un lindo puchero en sus labios.- papi ya casi cumplo tres.

-uy si ya eres todo un hombre ¿no?- el me miro todavía más molesto por mis comentarios.- pues si no es obvio .- se empezó a reír y ahí fue cuando lo baje y le empecé a corretear por toda la casa en forma de juego.- ¿así? ya verás vuelve acá Takeshi.

- a que no me alcanzas papi.- pero antes de que terminara de decir esa frase que de algún modo me recordaba a Rin le tome por la cintura y lo cargue en mis hombros. Ambos muertos de risa regresamos a la habitación. Ahí le deposite en la cama y le di un pequeño beso en la frente.- ya duerme pequeño que mañana tendremos un día largo...sabes yo también tengo un plan.- él sonrió y se acomodó en las sabanas de la cama.- si papi te quiero mucho buenas noches.- le vi antes de dejar el cuarto con rumbo de nuevo a la sala pero me detuve en la puerta.- gracias hijo.- y con eso cerré la puerta de la habitación para que el pudiera dormir tranquilo y no tuviera que cargar con mi insomnio.

Y sí le haría caso a mi hijo. Yo reconquistaría a Rin. Digo si lo hice una vez lo podre lograr otra más. ¿Pero ella ya me habrá perdonado?...umm con lo rencorosa que es. Pero ya yo también tenía un plan y Takeshi me ayudaría a efectuarlo. Ahora sé que el quiero lo mismo que yo. Tener a Rin con nosotros para siempre. Y sí él tenía razón yo también la consideraba la mujer más perfecta del mundo y más para ser madre… bueno de eso no tanto pero todo en ella me parecía perfecto así que no me importan sus defectos los que para mí solo la hacen más hermosa…más única…más especial…más perfecta.

Tenía que dormir un poco pues no quería que Rin me viera con ojeras además de que esa sesión de juegos me dejo agotado. Descansar porque…todo el juego empezaría mañana….de nuevo.

* * *

bien ¿Qué les pareció?...sé que es algo corto pero en compensación también subo el siguiente capítulo titulado: bésame de nuevo…y ese si está más largo jeje así que no olviden dejar sus reviews pues enserio me gustaría ver sus opiniones…nos leemos…atto.: lollipop15


	11. Chapter 11:bésame de nuevo

Hola otra vez. Esta es semana de doble capítulo. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 11… espero que sea de su agrado…nos leemos abajo…

* * *

Capítulo 11

Bésame de nuevo

(Rin's pov)

Al día siguiente de la boda de Luka y Kaito desperté tarde. A pesar de que no me había desvelado ya me era costumbre levantarme tarde. Aun con mi camisón de seda blanco largo que me llegaba hasta los tobillos puesto en mi cuerpo y aun recostada en mi cama, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de mi habitación me hizo levantarme con cierta pereza y ponerme encima del camisón una linda bata de dormir que hacia perfecto juego con el camisón y unos lindos zapatos blancos tipo balerina, cepillar un poco mi cabello lo cual ya me era difícil por lo largo que ahora estaba y abrirla. Ahí parada en frente de la puerta se encontraba una de las sirvientas de la casa.

-señorita su primo...el señor Len...me ha pedido de favor que le informara que le espera en la sala de estar y también me ha pedido que le dijera que de preferencia bajara ya vestida con ropa cómoda.

-gracias Kora pero él no me dirá que hacer.-la petición de Len me había molestado... ¿quién se creía el para ordenarme de esa manera?... Baje las largas escaleras de mármol de la casa y en cuanto estuve en frente del sillón en donde se encontraba len y el pequeño Takeshi me detuve frente a ellos y cruce mis brazos.

-Len ¿puedo preguntar quién te crees para mandarme de esa manera?-el me miro asombrado de arriba a abajo sonriendo pervertida mente, no entendía porque hasta que note que aún estaba en pijama...con una bata...pero en pijama.

-wow que linda te ves Rin...pero... ¿por qué aun no te has vestido? Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-me dijo en pequeño Takeshi con un aire de alegría en su voz y en su mirada mientras brincaba un poco en el sofá

-¿muchas cosas? Len por favor explícate.-le dije sin quitar la mirada de su hijo. Len se levantó lentamente de su asiento. Suspiro y me tomo un brazo para alejarme del niño.

-Rin por favor necesito tu ayuda...-me dijo cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de Takeshi como para que pudiera escucharnos

-¿qué ha pasado?-le mire preocupada más que nada por su gesto de alejarme de su hijo, su suspiro y su mirada suplicante que me imponía en ese momento.

-veras...yo soy un total despistado y no le he preparado ninguna habitación de mi departamento a Takeshi...y lo que quería pedirte es que...que me ayudes con esto porque enserio yo de eso no tengo idea alguna.-el miro al suelo

-¿solo eso? Pues claro que ayudare yo encantada.-le tome la barbilla para después sonreírle. El me correspondió la sonrisa para luego convertirla en una un poco más juguetona.

-gracias princesa y bueno además de que creo que tienes un pequeño admirador que ha querido pasar el día entero contigo...y me lo rogo hasta que accedí-dijo sonriendo juguetonamente mientras señalaba discretamente a su hijo.

-¿entonces me parece que tienes competencia?-le dije de la manera más natural en mi...cosa rara lo dije sin pensar...pero ¿por qué le había dicho eso?...el me miro con incredulidad en su mirada

-¿qué has dicho Rin?-me cuestiono con un lindo brillo en sus hermosos ojos...aunque sea mi primo sus ojos me matan...así de simple me encantan sus ojos color zafiro que son tan hipnotizantes y bellos...y bueno no solo sus ojos...también su linda sonrisa...y todo su existencia para resumir...pero no...No puedo verlo más que como mi primo.

-amm nada...ahora vuelvo y nos vamos ¿sí?-antes de que el me pudiera decir palabra alguna yo ya estaba en mi recamara y había cerrado la puerta.

(Len's pov)

¿Enserio ella había dicho eso? ¿O acaso fue mi imaginación la que me engañaba y se burlaba de mi de la manera más cruel posible?...pero no...Ella si lo había dicho. Hasta sonrojada se había puesto. Me acerque otra vez a mi hijo.

-papi ¿Rin si vendrá con nosotros? Es que se veía un poco molesta-me dijo inocentemente mi pequeño hijo con su carita un poco entristecido.

-claro que si en un momento bajara y nos iremos no te preocupes

-pero papi tenemos que comer algo antes...es que ya es tarde.-reí un poco y despeine su cabello aguamarina.

-claro que ahora iremos a comer algo todos juntos ¿sí?-el me sonrió mucho.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos...mucho menos de los que esperaba cuando la melodiosa voz de Rin interrumpió en la habitación.

-listo...¿nos vamos?-ella apareció en la pieza vestida con unos lindos jeans oscuros, una camiseta amarilla de tirantes con unos volados en la parte de arrida, zapatos del mismo color, el cabello ligeramente recogido en media coleta lo cual se le veía adorable y hasta cierto punto algo sexy por el largo de su cabello rubio, y también llevada un lindo collar de oro blanco con una "R" de diamantes muy pequeños y discretos que si mi memoria no me fallaba yo se lo había mandado cuando ella cumplió 15 años y yo aun estando en Rusia no se me fue posible dárselo en persona.

-Estas simplemente hermosa.-pensé en voz alta y de seguro sonriendo como estúpido. Ella rio un poco y pude notar un ligero y encantador sonrojo en sus lindas mejillas.-emm...etto...muy bien entonces vamos.-me pare nerviosamente y le ofrecí mi brazo el cual ella tomo con delicadeza.-oye Rin... ¿ese no es el collar que te regale o sí?

-amm...pues si es que me gusta mucho...de echo es mi favorito-note un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas al salir por la puerta de entrada. Takeshi nos seguía. Subimos todos al auto llenos de un silencio nada incomodo si debo decir.

-papi...tengo hambre ¿y si vamos a comer algo primero?-sugirió Takeshi

-si vamos Len...que no desayune nada.-continúo Rin poniendo la misma cara de súplica que mi hijo.

-está bien par de niñatos iremos a comer ¿a dónde quieren ir?-pregunte más bien a Rin

-a ver...sorpréndenos.-ella me guiño el ojo. Lo cual de seguro hizo que ahora yo me sonrojara.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante al cual a Rin y a mí nos gustaba ir de pequeños con nuestra nana. Nos otorgaron una mesa y nos dieron las cartas. Pronto pedimos nuestros platillos y comimos. Pasó rápido el tiempo y tuvimos que continuar con nuestro camino.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino...una mueblería bastante exclusiva. Tan pronto como llegamos Takeshi se puso a correr por todos lados.

-¿qué te parece este?-me pregunto rin señalando un lindo juego de recamara en color azul pálido

-amm no se es lindo pero el color me parece de niña-proteste por el color más que nada

-amm pues a mí me parece lindo... ¿oye donde esta Takeshi?-ambos volteamos a ver a todos lados buscando a Takeshi pero a nuestros alrededor el ya no se encontraba.

-tu ve por allá y yo buscare por acá.-dijo rin señalando un lado de la mueblería mientras ella corría hacia el lado opuesto. Comencé a caminar o mejor dicho a trotar gritando el nombre de mi hijo una y otra vez. Sin embargo el seguía sin aparecer y sin dar rastro alguno de vida. En mi frenética búsqueda choque contra una persona. Una mujer de cabello rubio y largo hasta las pantorrillas, con ojos color amielado y un poco más baja que Rin. De inmediato le reconocí.

-¡Neru! ¿Qué haces aquí?-ella me miro con ojos de furia y como no, si tenía razones para estarlo. Pasaron unos minutos insignificantes y en vez de recibir alguna palabra por parte de ella, recibí una cachetada como la que jamás recibí y menos de una mujer pues poseía una fuerza descomunal.

-eres una basura Len Kagamine

-¡auch! eso me dolió Neru

-créeme que no tanto a como dejaste mi corazón.-se cruzó de brazos

-¿de qué hablas?

-tu sabes bien de que hablo...me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos y aun así te fuiste con mi mejor amiga.

-Neru...teníamos 16 años...eso se lo dije a muchas así que no eres la única

-pero claro que me podía esperar de un poco hombre sin palabra y sin escrúpulos como tu

-yo si tengo palabra eso te lo puedo asegurar

-y crees que soy tonta...tu jamás podrías cumplir algo que prometes...no me sorprendería que terminaras tus miserables y estúpidos días solo sin jamás haber desposado o siquiera haber amado a nadie

-pues me parece que tu deseo ya no se cumplirá querida no sabes cuánto lo lamento

-¿de qué hablas?

-que me he casado con una hermosa mujer a la que amo con toda mi alma...es más hasta un hijo ya hemos procreado producto de nuestro amor.-me tenía verdaderamente enojado, es cierto que yo si le había hecho eso pero ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo y ella todavía con eso.

-pues no te creo...las personas como tu son incapaces de amar a alguien que no sea sí mismo.

-Len le he encontrado...ooo...hola... ¿Len sucede algo?-interrumpió Rin cargando a Takeshi entre sus brazos al parecer él se encontraba dormido.

-Rin querida mira te quiero presentar a Akita Neru...una de mis ex compañeras de clase en Rusia.-le dije abrazando un poco su cintura. Ella me miro confundida. Y bueno la cara de Neru valía millones. Neru tapaba su boca y tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos mirando incrédula a Rin.

-mucho gusto Neru.-Rin le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo a Neru pero esta no podía mover ni un musculo. Me acerque un poco a Rin y le susurre al oído.

-por favor sígueme la corriente.

-Neru ella es mi querida esposa Rin.-pude notar como una lagrima recorría la mejilla de Neru. Ella se destapo la boca pero aun con esa mirada.

-¿tu esposa? ¿Pero cuando se casaron? ¡No puedo creer que una persona sin palabra y poco hombre como tú se haya casado y mucho menos que se haya enamorado!¡es imposible y no te lo creo!¡es mas no creo que haya una sola persona en este mundo a la que verdaderamente ames y mucho menos creo que exista una persona tan estúpida como para unir su insignificante vida a la de una basura de persona como lo eres tu Len Kagamine!-pero antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo fui interrumpido por Rin.

-no te exaltes querida mira te explicare...nos casamos hace tres años en la playa de Okinawa y desde entonces somos muy felices...te hubiéramos invitado pero que lastima que no se pudo...además sí yo he de ser muy estúpida para amarle como le amo...pero también he de ser muy especial para haber cambiado a esa "basura de persona" y haberlo transformado en el mejor esposo y padre.-dijo Rin sonriendo algo hipócritamente...cosa muy rara en ella.

-y supongo que este niño es tu hijo ¿o me equivoco?- neru cruzo sus brazos y miraba a Rin de una manera desafiante la cual también le veía así

-pues sí...él es Takeshi nuestro hijo.-dijo rin con un tono de voz sumamente tranquilo y se acercó aún más a mí.

-si claro y yo me lo creo...con ambos padres rubios él ¿no debió serlo también?-Neru seguía con sus preguntas tontas y sin sentido y yo que le quería responder pero Rin siempre me interrumpía.

-mi padre tiene de ese color el cabello además sus ojos son la perfecta fusión de los nuestros...pero no creo tener la obligación de darte ninguna explicación.-ahora sí que Rin me había sorprendido.

-Len vámonos ya que aquí no hay nada de mi agrado para el departamento...un gusto conocerte Neru Akita.-Rin tomo mi mano y nos guio hasta la salida de la tienda. Ella parecía estar hecha una furia sin duda alguna.

(Neru's pov)

¡Se había casado!¡el amor de mi vida se había casado!...ahora había perdido todas las esperanzas que tenía. El ya había formado una linda familia. Su esposa era muy hermosa, tanto como ninguna otra ex novia de Len y hay que decir que ya tenía suficiente competencia por tantas chicas tan lindas con las que él había salido, como Micaela, Anabel, Natasha, Akari, Akemi, y muchas otras más que parecía que hacían una lista interminable. Pero su esposa sin duda la mejor de todas con su lindo y sedoso cabello rubio largo, su mirada amorosa y cálida, su piel que parecía de porcelana, y sus ojos verdes y brillantes como las esmeraldas más caras, y por ultimo su sonrisa perfecta...a quien engaño toda ella era perfecta...tanto físicamente como en que era fina y educada pues aunque no me guste admitirlo me dejo callada de una manera bastante educada. Y ahora hasta un hijo...un niño producto de su amor. Eso había trastornado mi día por completo. Y a esa desilusión agréguenle que mi jefe el gerente de la mueblería se enojó conmigo por haber dejado ir a dos de sus clientes más ricos (los Kagamine) y me ha despedido. Y todo mi mal día por culpa de Len. Maldigo enserio el día en que le conocí. Y mucho más el día en que me enamore perdidamente de él.

(Len's pov)

Subimos al auto y recostamos a takeshi que se había quedado dormido en la parte de atrás del auto.

-wow Rin enserio te debo una

-si me la debes...pero es que no me gusto que te hablara de esa manera...y mucho menos que se pusiera tan brava conmigo

-Ahh gracias por preocuparte por mi ¿oye y como se te ocurrió lo de la boda en Okinawa?¿porque si recuerdas que fuimos hace tres años allá verdad?

-Len la verdad no sé de donde salió todo eso pero si te aseguro que de ese tiempo que estuviste aquí hace tres años no recuerdo casi nada.

-¿y no tienes duda de saber que paso? Digo porque yo te puedo ayudar si me lo pides así

-¿enserio lo harías?

-claro que si princesa...te lo contare todo si tú quieres

-¿completo?

-cada palabra y detalle si así lo prefieres pero te debo advertir que debes de estar preparada

-¿pare qué?

-es complicado pues te implica a ti y a mí...

-¿de qué forma? ¿Nos peleamos?

-si pero admito que fue enteramente mi culpa

-¿y cuál fue el motivo?

-el embarazo de Miku

-¿su embarazo? ¿Y por qué a mí me molesto que fueras a tener un hijo si solo soy tu prima?

-¿enserio quieres saberlo?

-pues si anda dilo ya.-frene el carro y lo estacione cerca de una banqueta. Rin me miraba confundida.

-bueno tú te molestaste conmigo...porque entre nosotros había pasado esto...

(Rin's pov)

Me tomo la cara entre sus manos sin dejarme escapatoria alguna. Rozo lentamente mis labios a los suyos hasta convertirlo en un cálido y hermoso beso. Me deje llevar sin pensarlo. Era como si no fuera la primera vez que pasaba. Es mas era como si mi cuerpo entero y todo mi ser lo hubieran estado extrañando durante mucho tiempo.

Mi mete se sentía desconectada. Pero sin previo aviso unas imágenes algo confusas vinieron a mi mente.

Una en donde Len y yo besándonos cerca de una alberca en una noche de luna llena. Otra Len y yo jugueteando entre las olas del mar en una linda playa vacía para después besarnos lenta y cariñosamente. Y una más de nuevo otro beso entre él y yo solo que ahora vestidos como si fuera invierno y acariciándome una mejilla su voz diciéndome "yo siempre estaré contigo princesa...mi linda Rin...te amo"

Me separe de los labios de Len ya volviendo a mi realidad. Mi cabeza dolía y mucho casi como si hubiera sido taladrada ¿acaso eso era un recuerdo de algo que paso? ¿o solo era mi imaginación?

El mareo se hizo cada vez más intenso hasta se me nublo la vista por un momento.

Verdaderamente no entendía nada... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Rin... ¿Rin te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Len con un tono de preocupación en su voz al igual que en sus ojos

-Rin contéstame por favor.-poco a poco el mareo se fue disipando dejando mi visión un poco más clara. En cuanto pude distinguir las cosas bien tome mi bolso en búsqueda de una botella con agua que siempre llevaba conmigo. Tome un poco de ella y me dirigí a Len ya más tranquila.

-princesa... ¿Estás bien?

-si -dije entrecortadamente pues aun no me recuperaba del todo.

-¿qué sucedió?

-no lo sé.-otro momento de silencio breve nos envolvió-...Len

-¿sí?

-¿habla con detalle de que paso hace tres años por favor?-le pregunte. Tenía que indagar a ver si esas imágenes eran verdaderas o no.

-como desees princesa-el suspiro pesadamente. Volvió a encender el auto y comenzó a manejar un poco más lento. Aun sin decirme nada por todo el camino restante, llegamos a mi casa. Teníamos que hablar de una buena vez. Él se llevó al pequeño Takeshi entre sus brazos para después dejarlo dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Ambos nos dirigimos con rumbo al jardín. En donde siempre me gustó mucho caminar hasta perderme y no encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Cosa que era bastante irónica pues solo era un jardín.

Continuábamos en total silencio aun habiendo ya empezado a caminar. Ya no lo aguantaba más así que decidí a romper el hielo.

-bueno comienza a hablar -el dejo ir un leve suspiro dejando otra vez un pequeño y breve silencio

-pues veras...hace tres años regrese aquí de Rusia...-y así comenzó a contarme todo lo que habíamos vivido

Comenzando desde esa clase de equitación, todas las veces en que casi nos besamos, la suite en su hotel, nuestro primer beso, la tremenda cachetada que yo le había otorgado a Miku después de encontrarla con Akaito, nuestro al parecer hermoso viaje a las montañas, nuestro regreso a casa, y con mucho pesar finalizo en nuestra separación por culpa del hijo de Miku.

Me quede anonadada pues no sabía ni que decirle. Él se veía bastante triste ante sus últimas palabras que fueron las que fulminaron su corazón obligándolo a dejar salir unas pequeñas casi invisibles lágrimas. Me pare en seco al notar su reacción al recordar al parecer momentos tan tristes. Él también paro a mi lado mirando hacia el suelo. Con una de mis manos le levante la barbilla obligándolo caprichosamente a verme a los ojos.

Quedamos ambos hipnotizados al ver los ojos del otro. Sin dudarlo dos veces le abrase por la cintura dejándome extasiada al sentir su delicioso aroma tan de cerca.

Ahora no había duda alguna...yo le amaba antes...y ahora también aunque no recordara casi ningún suceso de lo que él me había dicho.

Mi abrazo fue correspondido por él. Que se aferraba a mi como si nunca me dejara ir de su lado...con tanto recelo como si le perteneciera...como si yo fuera lo más importante en su vida...lo que más necesita...lo que más ama y depende.

-len.-dije casi en susurro cerca de su oído.-bésame de nuevo.

* * *

Muy bien ¿Qué les pareció?...no olviden dejar sus reviews con alguna crítica constructiva o duda…porfa déjenme saber que les gusta o no pues su silencio me mata.

Oigan necesito su opinión estaba pensando en hacer un lemmon en esta historia pero no sé si les parezca así que déjenme saber ¿va?... pronto el capítulo siguiente titulado: la discusión

No se lo pierdan ¿sí?... bueno nos leemos pronto

Atto.: lollipop15


	12. Chapter 12: te llevare a casa

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

Capítulo 12

(Len's pov)

La hora de la comida en ese lindo sábado. Rin había quedado de llegar a mi departamento a las 2:00 pm para que comiésemos los tres juntos. Mire el reloj de la pared donde se hallaba la puerta de entrada...las 3:35 pm...¿qué le habrá sucedido?¿algo malo?...cada segundo que pasaba me impacientaba más y más por la ausencia de mi Rin.

Sonó el teléfono. Sin muchas ganas tome la bocina del aparato y le acerqué a mi oído.

-¿alo?-pronuncie sin muchos ánimos

-¿usted es el señor Kagamine Len?-una ronca voz de una señora ya mayor inundo mi oído

-amm...sí... ¿con quién hablo?

-soy Yuki Furukawa hablo del hospital Nishuwa ¿usted es pariente de la señorita Kagamine Rin?- ella pronuncio el nombre que me hacía temblar de la sola idea de que estuviera en un hospital. Me horrorice de solo saber que ella se encontraba ahí.

-¡RIN! ¿QUE LE HA SUCEDIDO? ¿QUE HACE ELLA AHI?

-tranquilo por favor no se desespere...ella fue traída aquí después de caer accidentalmente de las escaleras de su casa...según lo que dijeron sus padres...ella quedó inconsciente unas horas pero ya que despertó solo pregunta por usted.-dijo con su ronca voz intentando tranquilizarme pero eso era algo simplemente inútil.

-Kagamine_san sería tan amable de venir lo mas rápido posible...es que la paciente se desespera mucho al no verle...y...no quiere hablar con nadie ni recibir visita de alguien que no sea usted-agregó la señora

-sí iré en seguida- mi última frase antes de colgar el teléfono rápidamente, tomar las llaves de mi auto y con la compañía de mi hijo dirigirme frenéticamente al hospital.

Al llegar ahí me dirigí a la recepción con la respiración agitada y un poco cortante.

- disculpe...busco a la paciente Kagamine Rin.-entre cortadamente por la falta de aire en mis pulmones.

-y... ¿usted es...?-me dijo la enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción

-soy...-pero fui interrumpido por una voz que sonada dulce y aterciopelada perteneciente a una chica peli rosada que yo conocía...

-¿Len?... ¡Len que bueno que estas aquí, Rin no deja que la visite nadie más que tú!-me volteé para confirmar mi sospecha de la identidad de la joven y...bueno estaba en lo correcto

-Luka...que gusto verte...o debería decir que gusto verla señora Shion.-ella comenzó a reír por lo bajo

-¿qué haces aquí Luka_chan? ¿Dónde está Kaito?-le cuestione

-pues Kaito está en la cafetería con tus tíos...y bueno...esta mañana fuimos a visitar a Rin a su casa y cuando llegamos la vimos saliendo en una camilla y...-pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar la enfermera de la recepción la interrumpió.

-disculpen no sé si escuche bien ¿usted es Len...Kagamine Len?-Luka y yo asentimos lentamente ante la cara de sorpresa de la enfermera

-gracias al cielo...por favor acompáñeme.-ni siquiera me dejo contestar pues me tomo del brazo y cuando menos me di cuenta ya me encontraba enfrente de una habitación marcada con el número 204.

La enfermera abrió lentamente la puerta para mostrarme una de las peores escenas que haya visto...Rin siendo forzada por un par de enfermeras a mantenerse en la cama, con una que otra cortada en su rostro y manos, y sus lindas muñecas invadidas por un millón de cables y tubos que al parecer ella no quería tener pues los jalaba una y otra vez.

-¿qué le hicieron?

-LEEN.-grito Rin levantándose bruscamente de la cama dejando atrás a sus opresoras y todos los tubos que salían de ella para llegar a abrazarme (casi taclearme) con fuerza.

-ahh...usted debe de ser el señor Kagamine...no se preocupe ella ahora que usted llego está bien.-dijo una de las enfermeras

-¿nos haría el favor de devolverla a la cama?-dijo la otra con una expresión de molestia

Tome a mi Rin entre mis brazos y la dirigí a su lecho. En cuanto la recosté sobre la cama ella se aferró aún más a mi cuello

-princesa vamos suéltame que no me iré-susurre a su oído y después de algunos segundos ella me soltó para dejarme ver la linda sonrisa que poseía

-señorita... ¿nos permitiría volver a ponerle el suero? Es que aún no se lo puede quitar-dijo una de las enfermeras apartándome del camino.

En cuanto las enfermeras se retiraron dejándonos a Rin y a mi solos en la habitación me acerque a su cama y me senté en el borde. Tome una de sus finas manos con delicadeza.

-¿qué fue lo qu...

-fue mi padre-dijo ella interrumpiéndome con la cabeza baja

-¿pero por qu...

-porque le dije que.

-¿qué? Habla por favor sabes que puedes confiar conmigo

-amm...le dije que...quería vivir sola y eso no le pareció en lo más mínimo...además de que había discutido con mi madre porque le dije que ...yo...te veía como más que mi primo y ella me dijo que eso era imposible porque no eras mi primo...lo sé a mi también me confundió eso... y me dio una cachetada...luego mi padre apareció algo borracho y bueno me golpeo hasta que quiso y como todo eso paso en el borde de las escaleras yo...caí y no recuerdo nada más que todo volviéndose negro

-Rin no puedes seguir viviendo ahí

-lo sé...pero algo bueno salió de todo esto...logre recuperar parte de mis recuerdo...todo de nuestra infancia...TODO...no sabes lo maravilloso que es poder llenar esos vacíos que había en mi mente aunque no sean todos.-me dijo toda emocionada con la mirada brillante

-me alegro princesa...pero volviendo al tema...no dejare que regreses a la casa de mis tíos...ya te han hecho mucho daño y ya no lo permitiré.-le dije acariciando levemente su suave mejilla derecha.

-te llevare a casa Rin...ya no volverás con ellos.

(Rin's pov)

Ese mismo día salí del hospital ya mejor de salud y debo admitir que bastante emocionada.

Len me esperaba con Takeshi en la entrada del hospital. Ambos se veían muy felices y eso hizo que yo me sintiera así también.

-Rin_chan vendrá a vivir con nosotros que bueno ¿no papi?-dijo el pequeño con su tierna vocecita mientras subíamos al auto de Len.

-si Takeshi es maravilloso-dijo Len acariciando tiernamente mi mano.

Esa tarde nos la pasamos en su departamento el cual ahora tendría que llamar...amm... ¿mi casa?...bueno como sea a mí no me desagradaba en lo absoluto la idea de vivir ahí. Era un departamento muy amplio y lujoso, todos los muebles eran blancos sin excepción alguna, la cocina estaba muy bien equipada y era muy grande, todos las paredes eran amarillas lo cual conjunto con la decoración tan minimalista que poseía le daban al lugar una sensación de calidez.

Bueno las habitaciones eran muy lindas y amplias, se tenían que subir escaleras para llegar a un corredor con tres puertas, cada puerta era una habitación que poseía baño propio dando así mas intimidad a su ocupante. Ya por la noche nos dirigimos a dormir...Takeshi en su recamara (la puerta de en medio del pasillo)...Len a la suya (la primera puerta al llegar al corredor)...y la mía al final de este.

Tome un baño antes de dormir, me puse la pijama que había en mi closet...amm...al parecer Len había ido por mis cosas a la casa de mis padres. Un presentimiento dentro de mí me decía que sería una larga noche. Pero que más daba...por fin después de muchísimos años me sentía protegida de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Hola mundo!**

Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo más de esta historia jeje

De nuevo salió corto es cierto pero es porque hay una pequeña razón para eso.

Verán...este es solo un conector...porque sin este capítulo no podría pasar lo que leerán en el siguiente que por cierto espero les guste jeje...bueno como aun no termino el capítulo 13 que créanme que me ha costado trabajo hacerlo...solo ando afinando detalles así que lo más pronto posible lo subo. No olviden dejar sus reviews para saber sus opiniones.

Pronto subo el próximo capitulo titulado: tengo una duda

no se lo pierdan que la historia se pone mejor cada vez...ya se resolvieron dos preguntas del summary pero aún quedan unos cuantos secretos que resolver aquí así que por ahora esto no acaba...cuando los vean felices no se preocupen que me encargare de que no lo sean muajajajajaja :3

Bueno por el momento me despido...Nos leemos pronto

Atto.: lollipop15


	13. Chapter 13: tengo una duda

Hola buenas tardes, dias o en cualquier horario en donde se encuentre hoy...

Como empezar ammm...bueno este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a cuatro personitas especiales...

*A Shanneme-chan mi querida peqeña x motivarme siempre a continuar escribiendo y x siempre estar cuando la necesito ahh y x ser la primera en leer cada capitulo.

*MASCARAMENTAL357...por ser el primer follower de la historia

*Guest por ser el primer review

*Y a ... Nohe-chan por asi pedirlo...ahh que por cierto no creo que seas una maldita enferma jeje por que yo soy igual XD

Recuerden que es lo primero que escribo de esto asi que porfa no sean malos pues es el primero...prometo mejorar. Y por si aun no entienden esto quiere decir:

**ADVERTENCIA**:lenguaje muy explicito en escenas eroticas, no apto para menores de edad, no me responsabilizo por traumas al leer esto. El lector lo lee bajo su propio criterio. Recomiendo discrecion.

Bien habiendo dicho esto...no interrumpo mas...

Los dejo...nos leemos abajo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 13

Tengo una duda

(len's pov)

Insomnio otra vez. Takeshi descansaba comodamente en su recamara. Y mi querida rin descansaba en la recamara de huepedes del departamento despues de la terrible pelea con sus padres...mis tios. Ellos no eran malos simplemente estaban locos. Me encontraba en la sala otra noche mas sin poder dormir.

Desde que me separe de rin la primera vez no duermo bien y si acaso logro cerrar los ojos solo dormito un poco antes de que el despertador suene indicandome un nuevo dia. El silencio y la oscuridad de la noche se hacian presentes por todo el apartamento. Hasta que el silencio fue quebrado por una angelical voz proveniente de las oscuras escaleras.

-¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?.-dijo con su melodiosa voz mi princesa. Ella vestia un lindo pijama en conjunto de pantalon y camisola en color blanco...o almenos asi se veia en la penumbra de la habitacion...con algunos detalles finos en color amarillo. Su cabello perfectamente despeinado y sin calzado.

-ultimamente no he podido dormir bien.-dije mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado en el sillon de la sala. Un silencio espectral se apodero de la habitacion por completo. Un silencio duro y algo incomodo si me permito decir.

-tengo una idea len.-dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que nos rodeada antes con su entusiasmado tono de voz. Le mire un poco confundido pero sin decir palabra alguna. Ella prosigio.-¿que tal si hacemos un poco de chocolate caliente como nos lo hacia nuestra nana antes?-sus ojos erradiaban una luz asombrosa y su cara era tocada por los bellos rayos de la luz lunar.

-¿sabes cocinar rin?-dije en tono de broma puesto que sabia que perfectamente ella no sabia.

-amm pues asi cocinar no mucho pero eso si lo se hacer...ahora vuelvo.-dijo parandose rapidamente como lo haria una pequeña niña cuando quiere sorprender con algun objeto hecho por ella a su padre.

Tardo unos minutos en que ella volviera. Traia dos tazas que contenian un liquido humeante en las manos. Sin luz mas que la que nos proporcionaba la luna en ese instante rin no noto la alfombra de la sala, haciendola tropezar y que ese liquido caliente callera justo en mi pecho provocandome un ardor intenso.

-len lo lamento que torpe soy.-dijo intentando quitarme el liquido de la playera.

-princesa no importa esta bien fue un accidente no te preocupes.

-¿que no me preocupe? Estas loco pude haberte lastimado seriamente...al menos porfavor dejame revisarte.- ella se veia preocupada asi que accedi sin poner resistencia a su peticion. Me quite la camiseta para que ella pudiera hacer su tarea. Me examino la marca roja que quedo en mi piel un poco. Pude notar su gran sonrojo al ver mi torso desnudo.

-me parece que todo esta bien.-hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir-...sabes len ultimamente me ha estado atormentando una duda.-suspiro acomodandose mas en el sillon.

-¿cual princesa?.-le cuestione volteandome a verla para poder ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que adoraba.

Ella se me abalanzo con sus manos en mis mejillas y planto un dulce y tierno beso en mis labios que al principio solo fue un tierno y dulce roze. Me acerque mas a ella y le correspondi el beso el cual luego ella lo intensifico. Pero de pronto simplemente se separo de mi viendome con una cara asustada de cierta manera.

-len lo siento...no debi besarte es que...tu y yo...somos

-no importa lo que seamos yo te amo y se que tu tambien me amas aunque te hayan obligado a olvidarlo. rin encerio yo te amo, te ame en ese entonces y te amare siempre.- ella me miraba confundida tratando de asimilar todo lo que le decia. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y sin movimiento.

Hasta que ella se me acerco, agarro mi cara entre sus finas manos y me beso timidamente de nuevo. Eso me dio a entender que ella aunque no lo habia recordado no habia olvidado el sentimiento que yo le provocaba. Correspondi ampliamente a su beso hasta el punto de hacerlo apasionado y muy duradero. Su lengua recorria mi boca y mi lengua la de ella. Si nos separamos fue porque no poseiamos aire en nuestros pulmones y eran separaciones breves. Durante una de estas pude escuchar entrecortadamente

-Len...te amo...y siempre lo hare.-de parte de ella.

Ella se empezo a abalanzarse sobre mi sin dejar de jugar con mi cabello y sin retirar sus brazos de mi cuello. Antes de que otra cosa pasara me pare y obligandola a parase tambien, pero aun sin separar nuestros labios, la tome en mis brazos como cualquier pareja recien casada hasta las escaleras. Las subimos lentamente hasta llegar a la primera habitacion que encontramos que era la mia. La deposite en la cama y cerre la puerta despegandome un poco de rin. Ambos decididos a que ibamos a hacer a continuacion.

Ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo timidamente por la cintura poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. Pude aspirar su embriagante aroma que tanto añorada volver a oler. Recargue mi cabeza en la suya correspondiendo a su abrazo solo entrelazando mis manos. Ella empezo a recorrer mi espalda baja y mi pecho dejando un camino caliente y electrizante en mi. Luego decidi que ya era hora de "calentar " el ambiente tan timido que ella habia formado.

Separe mis manos , con una tome la barbilla de rin y acerque sus labios a los mios para poder besarla con delicadeza mientras que con la otra tomaba su fina cintura por debajo de la camisola que llevaba ella. Ella dejo ir un suspiro mientras yo continuaba con mi trabajo.

Poco despues ella comenzo a bajar lentamente sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pantalon de pijama, se veia con todas las ganas de quitarmelo.

Pero no lo crei justo y me separe un poco de ella.

-¿que pasa?-me miraba confundida

-nada solo es que me parece que es injusto.-seguia mirandome de la misma manera que antes.-me refiero a que es mi turno.

Le tome por los hombros y empeze a besar su blanco cuello. Ella inmovil y mientras con una mano comenze a desabrochar lentamente cada uno de los botones de la camisola de rin. Primero uno empezando de abajo hacia arriba...dos...tres...cuatro...y finalmente cinco. Retire lentamente la prenda de sus hombros hasta dejarla caer justo al lado de la cama. Ella me abrazo al sentir el frio de la noche en su piel desnuda. Se fue recostando lentamente en la cama conmigo aun entre sus brazos. Cuando finalmente nos hallábamos recostados uno sobre otro fue cuando tome el valor para empezar a tocarle los senos desnudos. Lentamente pasaba mis manos se un seno a otro tocandolos delicadamente como con temor a romperlos , su gemido lleno de lujuria me inspiro para retirar mis labios de su cuello y dirigirlos hacia sus pechos. Con mis labios toque suavemente uno de sus pezones haciendo que ella gimiera de una manera que solo hacia que mi virilidad se endureciera un poco mas y que hacia mucha presion contra mi ropa.

-leeenn.-me dijo entre un gemido y otro .Con una de mis manos masajeada el otro seno para no dejarlo desatendido. Concentrado en mi tarea hasta que sus lindas manos tomaron mi cara y la dirigian de nuevo a sus labios. Volvi a besarla pero solo fue un distractor que ella uso para su otro objetivo. Mis pantalones bajaron lentamente guiados por sus suaves manos, una tortura muy cruel pero exitante a la vez.

Imite su tactica y repeti su movimiento dejandola a ella solo con las bragas que pude notar que eran de encaje rosa claro. En un movimiento rapido ella cambio de lugares quedando ahora ella encima de mi. Me empezo a besar denuevo y con una de sus manos recorrio mi pecho en forma descendiente hasta llegar...

(rin's pov)

Su pecho era fabuloso aunque no era el mas musculoso, estaba bien formado lo suficiente para hacerle ver sexy. Queria devolverle el placer que me hizo sentir anteriormente. Baje mi mano hasta su miembro aun cubierto por la ropa interior. Wow jamas me imagine esto de len. Aun no queria explorar mas asi que solamente lo recorria de un lado a otro extaciada al escuchar los gemidos ahogados de el. Se notaba que eso le agradaba y mucho asi que comenze a hacerlo mas rapido.

Entre mas aumentaba yo la velocidad, len mas gemia y mas enterraba las uñas en las sabanas y su mienbro cada vez mas duro se ponia. Y ami me agradaba y bastante, escuchar lo que producia en el. Pero queria mas, queria escucharlo gritar. Introduje mi mano en su ropa interior y continue con mi trabajo. Su miembro emanada un liquido un poco caliente, lubricando mi mano y haciendomelo mas facil. Len se encorbaba una y otra vez. Pero el seguia ahogando sus gemidos llenos de placer. Y eso no era lo que yo queria.

-len di mi nombre.-le dije tratando de sonar seductora, en su oido, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-R..RI..RIINN-porfin habia escuchado lo que querian mis oidos oir. El no gemia , el gritaba.

-porfavor espera.- dijo el cuando baje un poco la intensidad. Yo confundida ante su reaccion le deje de besar y todo le mire confundida.

-pense que te gustaba

-si me gusta pero no es eso...es que...-hubo un momento de silencio.-es que me toca a mí ...traviesa princesa.-me dijo con una traviesa sonrisa llena de lujuria, volvio a ponerme en la posicion en la que antes estabamos. El arriba de mi gracias a un momento de descuido mio. Cuando menos me di cuenta el ya estaba besando uno de mis senos mientras el otro lo masajeaba sin cuidado alguno.

(len's pov)

Volvi a someterla ante mi pero ahora yo queria mas que antes. Queria que ella gritara de placer como me habia hecho a mi hacerlo. Suavemente con una de mis manos baje hasta su parte intima. Introduje mi mano en sus bragas y cuando porfin encontre su clitoris lo comenze a estrujar con poca fuerza. Ella arqueaba la espalda hacia arriba y encajaba sus lindas uñas en las sabanas de la misma manera en que yo lo habia hecho. Pero yo queria aun mas. Dos de mis dedos los intruduje un poco en su mojada entrada una y otra vez en una danza especialmente creada para ella, mientras volvia a besar su cuello. Ella gemia impresionantemente fuerte. Lo que hacia que mi virilidad se endureciera aun mas y mas. Retire mis dedos de su comodo y caliente interior que los quedaron poco mojados. Estos los acerque a mis labios para poder probar el sabor de mi amada. Era la esencia mas exquisita que habia provado. Era dulce como ella. Pero no me era suficiente el solo provarlo de mis dedos.

Con sumo cuidado recorri con mis labios su cuello guiandome hacia abajo, luego sus senos y aunque me tentaron mucho a volver a besarlos yo tenia otro objetivo, despues su abdomen hasta que llegue a mi destino.

Quite la molesta ropa interior que me impedia mi tarea del camino. Con cuidado le force a abrir sus piernas un poco o bueno lo suficiente para poder hacer mi proposito. Con mi lengua recori su intimidad una y otra vez. Ella gemia aun mas fuerte.

Introduje mi lengua en su mojada entrada y comenze a lamer su interior logrando mi objetivo. Ella se encorbaba de arriba a abajo mientras que con sus manos tomaba mi cabeza y la acercaba mas a ella. Como suplicando que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero su terquedad la hacian ahogar sus mas fuertes gemidos que eran los mas anhelados por mi.

-rin di mi nombre.-le dije las mismas palabras que ella habia usado mientras saciaba mi sed de ella.

-L...LE...L...LEENN.-porfin habia logrado mi objetivo. Y su grito hizo que mi pobre virilidad solo se endureciera mas si eso era posible. Ya no lo aguantaba mas. Tenia que estar dentro de ella en ese momento.

Volvi a besarla en los labios. Para ser separado por ella repentinamente.

-len ya no me hagas sufrir asi...te necesito dentro ahora porfavor.-me decia suplicante al oido. Parecia que habia leido mis pensamientos.

-¿estas segura?

-si porfavor ahora ya en este momento.-su mirada suplicante y toda ella estaban en la misma sintonia conmigo. Bueno llego la hora. Volvi a besarla con delicadeza en el cuello dejando mis marcas por su blanca piel.

Ah pero mi cobardia o talvez mi sentido comun me lo impidio. Yo no queria hacerlo asi , no de esta forma, no hoy, no con mi hijo en la habitacion continua. Bueno si queria pero no sin antes decirle lo que rondaba en mi cabeza.

Mis pensamientos empezaron a inundar mi nublada mente que por el placer y la lujuria no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Me separe de ella violentamente quedando sentado en el borde de la cama. Y ella se incorporo para verme totalmente confundida mientras con la sabana cubria ligeramente su pecho.

-lo siento...pero es que aun no es el momento.-baje la cabeza es que simplemente no podia verle sus hermosos ojos en ese momento.

-¿de que hablas? Este era el momento exacto.-replicaba ella parecia bastante enojada

-Rin es solo que no puedo hacerlo de esta manera.-voltie a verla de nuevo...sus ojos me miraban extraño como una mescla entre desilucion, enojo, tristeza y duda.

-¿de que hablas? Somos dos adultos que se aman es totalmente normal y no me vengas que porque jamas lo haz hecho porque tu hijo es la prueba viviente que...-pero le interrumpi moviendo la cabeza negativamente antes de que pudiera seguir reclamandome

-no es eso.-baje mi marada para luego sentir su fina mano en mi menton levantandolo con ternura y comprension.

-¿entonces que es?-su expresion habia cambiado ahora se veia mas comprensiva y calida. Ya era el momento de decirle...tome valor pues esto era mas dificil de lo que creia...y aunque no era como lo tenia planeado para decirle...

-Rin...tu...¿te quieres casar conmigo?

* * *

Lo lamentooo...se que quedo mal...lamento no haber podido hacer el lemmon pero es que simplemente no pude w.w no me odien es solo que pues es lo primero que escribo de este tema y pues si me dio cosita escribirlo...y aunque tenia intenciones de que fuera lemmon...lo lamento no pude...lamento haberlo dejado como lime...w.w Prometo mejorar...pero aun asi se me ocurrio una buena excusa para pararlo ¿no creen?...aunque es algo rarito que se lo aya pedido en la cama pero bueno...

No olviden dejar sus reviews que me dan ganas de continuar esta historia por que encerio que ya me estaban dando ganas de terminarla al no ver respuesta pero si continuan los reviews esto continua...al menos hasta que encerio ya no le pueda sacar mas

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo titulado: Te tengo que decir algo importante

Estara amm como decirlo...interesante jeje muajajajajaja :)

Bueno con esto me despido...sueñen con los ponicornios pero cuidado por que muerden ehh jejeje

Nos leemos...

Con cariño

Atto.: lollipop15


	14. Chapter 14:te tengo que decir algo

hola gente... aqui desde mi pc saludándolos y presentándoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

primero:lo escrito a continuacion (solo la primera parte) talvez les parezca un poco confuso pero explicare por que...veran se me ocurrio algo...¿que tal si esa propuesta de matrimonio era solo producto del pensamiento de Len?...no me odien pero asi lo decidi muajajajaja como sea creo que se llevaran una sorpresa al final del capitulo

bueno sin mas que agregar...los dejo leyendo este capitulo

nos leemos abajo

**vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Te tengo que decir algo importante

(Len's pov)

Anteriormente...

Ah pero mi cobardia o talvez mi sentido comun me lo impidio. Yo no queria hacerlo asi , no de esta forma, no hoy, no con mi hijo en la habitacion continua. Bueno si queria pero no sin antes decirle lo que rondaba en mi cabeza.

Mis pensamientos empezaron a inundar mi nublada mente que por el placer y la lujuria no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Me separe de ella violentamente quedando sentado en el borde de la cama. Y ella se incorporo para verme totalmente confundida mientras con la sabana cubria ligeramente su pecho.

-lo siento...pero es que aun no es el momento.-baje la cabeza es que simplemente no podia verle sus hermosos ojos en ese momento.

-¿de que hablas? Este era el momento exacto.-replicaba ella parecia bastante enojada

-Rin es solo que no puedo hacerlo de esta manera.-voltie a verla de nuevo...sus ojos me miraban extraño como una mescla entre desilucion, enojo, tristeza y duda.

-¿de que hablas? Somos dos adultos que se aman es totalmente normal y no me vengas que porque jamas lo haz hecho porque tu hijo es la prueba viviente que...-pero le interrumpi moviendo la cabeza negativamente antes de que pudiera seguir reclamandome

-no es eso.-baje mi marada para luego sentir su fina mano en mi menton levantandolo con ternura y comprension.

-¿entonces que es?-su expresion habia cambiado ahora se veia mas comprensiva y calida. Ya era el momento de decirle...tome valor pues esto era mas dificil de lo que creia...y aunque no era como lo tenia planeado para decirle...

-"Rin...tu...¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

-¿Len?...¡Len!...¡LEEEN!

-¿ehh? ¿que pasa?.- me parece que otra vez me he perdido en mis pensamientos...aunque si se lo deberia de preguntar...aunque no de esa manera...quiero que sea especial.

-a mi nada ¿que te pasa a ti? De pronto como que te fuiste a la luna y me dejaste aqui

-amm...lo lamento...Rin... ¿quieres que continue?

-pues yo diria que si...digo eso es lo mas logico ¿no?- tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mis labios dulcemente. Aun me era dificil creer que me quede pensando en medio de esto...¿pero que me sucede?...si tengo planeado preguntarle pero asi...en la cama...no lo creo.

Lentamente comenze con el trabajo que mis pensamientos habian interrumpido. Primero fue suave pues no queria lastimarla en lo mas minimo.

-¿por que tan lento? Oye te aseguro que no es la primera vez que hago esto Len.-se quejo Rin. Pero aunque no me importaba que ella ya no fuera virgen pues yo tampoco lo era desde hace ya muchos años. A mi me importaba borrar cualquier recuerdo de otro en ella...en su cuerpo y mas que nada en su mente y en su corazon.

Ahora era mas rapido y mas placentero. Ella jemia al igual que yo. No tardamos mucho en llegar al tan placentero y deseado orgasmo. Marcandolo como el mejor de mi vida y que en definitiva queria repetir. Lentamente me separe de ella y me recoste a su lado.

Ambos nos encontrabamos en la misma situacion...jadeando y respirando con dificultad

Nos cubri con una de las sabanas que estaban hechas un desastre por la accion que habiamos tenido. Ella se acerco a mi y se recosto en mi pecho fundiendonos en un hermoso abrazo.

-te amo mi princesa

-y yo a ti mi caballero

No tardamos mucho en caer en un profundo sueño. Sin duda el mejor que he tenido en años...el mas placentero y relajante...jeje me parece que he encontrado la cura a mi insomnio...y se llama...Rin.

(Rin's pov)

El despertar perfecto...un lindo despertador...los cantos dos aves en la ventana y la luz de un nuevo dia entrando en la habitacion. Abri lentamente mis ojos acostumbrandolos a la brillante luz solar. Aun abrazada de Len, lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa llena de ternura y amor. Habia sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

-que bueno que ya despertaste princesa.-me acaricio suavemente la cabeza y planto un suave y dulce beso en mis labios.

-te amo.-me aferre aun mas a su desnudo pecho. El solo me abrazo y me acerco mas a el.

-creeme que no tanto como yo a ti princesa...mi princesa.-ese momento no lo queria romper por nada del mundo pero recorde a cierto pequeño niño de 3 añitos que dormia aun en la recamara continua.

-sera mejor que nos vistamos...-me separe con todo el dolor de mi corazon de su cuerpo. Pero el se aferro aun mas a mi y no me dejo nisiquiera sentarme en la cama.

-no quiero-me dijo al oido con una voz seductora.-mejor nos quedamos asi

-¿piensas que yo quiero? No obviamente pero...

-pero nada...si tu no quieres y yo no quiero...entonces podemos mejor repetir lo de anoche

-no no...¿a caso olvidas a Takeshi...tu hijo? Yo no quiero que nos vea asi...piensalo lo podriamos traumar

-ammm...esta bien.-me solto algo molesto y se voltio buscando su ropa al igual que yo buscando la mia.

En cuanto estubimos vestidos con los pijamas el se volvio a recostar en su cama y me hizo una seña invitandome a imitarle. Y asi lo hize. Denuevo nos fundimos en un calido abrazo lleno de amor.

-sabes lo que quiero... lo unico que quiero eres tu.-me dijo el. Causando un sonrojo en mi cara.

-y aunque quisiera quedarme asi todo el dia...tengo algunas cosas que hacer...Rin¿podrias cuidar hoy de Takeshi? Esque no me puede acompañar a una junta con los accionistas.

-pero claro yo encantada de cuidarlo...sabes me he llegado a encariñar mucho con el...¿tardaras mucho?

-ammm...me parece que si...creo que llegare como hasta las ocho de la noche.

-esta bien yo cuidare de el no te preocupes pero sera mejor que ya te vayas para que no llegues tarde...mejor me voy para que te arregles...te espero abajo.-me pare de su cama y sali de la habitacion cerrando la puerta para que el se cambiara.

Era temprano...a penas eran las siete de la mañana...me dirigi a la cocina y decidida comenze a prepara algo de desayuno para Len...y aunque no sabia cocinar del todo...si sabia hacer unas cuantas cosas...prepare panqueques con platano pues se que son los favoritos de Len. Un poco de café y ya estaba listo todo. El no tardo mucho en bajar. Vestia un pantalon de vestir negro al igual que sus zapatos, una camisa de manga larga color azul rey y ligeramente abierta que combinada a la perfeccion con sus ojos y por ultimo una chaqueta marron de gamuza con los bordes negros en las mangas.

-¿que tal...voy bien?

-ammm...no-dije causando una mueca de confusion y tristeza en él, la cual solo me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿no?

-no...no te vez bien...te vez muy bien...tanto que tendre que ponerme celosa.-dije fingiendo un puchero, él comprendio la broma y se me acerco un poco mas, me tomo por la cintura y planto un besito en mi frente.

-No tendras que ponerte celosa porque yo a la unica que veo es a ti preciosa...oye.-desvio su vista con direccion a la mesa del comedor en donde se encontraba el desayuno.-¿me preparaste el desayuno? Que linda.-se sento en la mesa enfrente del plato que aun emanada vapor. El probo un poco y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿te gusta?-pregunte timidamente sentandome a su lado

-que si me gusta...me encanta...es de platano.-dijo dandole otra probada aun mas grande. Yo solo le observaba.

-¿no comeras?-pregunto para despues darle un trago al cafe.

-comere con Takeshi...no me gustaria que desayunara solo.-respondi tranquilamente a lo que el me dedico una tierna sonrisa que luego se tormo en una juguetona y una pequeña risa

-¿por que ries?

- porque si te fijas en lo que estamos diciendo parecemos un matrimonio...solo piensalo...despertamos juntos y con Takeshi en la habitacion continua...bajaste a prepararme el desayuno como toda una esposa para que yo comiera antes de irme al trabajo...y ahora me dices que comeras con el niño para que el no coma solito...sin duda una linda familia ¿no te parece?-senti un enorme sonrojo aparecer en mi rostro. El tenia toda la razon asi se veia todo lo que paso esta mañana. Cualquiera que pudiera ver la escena pensaria que somos un matrimonio.

-ti..tienes razon.-dije aun un poco ¿avergonzada? Pero por que si yo queria que todas mis mañanas fueran iguales a esta.

-bueno me tengo que ir...te quedo delicioso gracias .-Len se paro y me beso la frente un poco apresurado. Inconcientemente le detuve del brazo con mi mano derecha, el me miro confundido. Me pare y le bese apasionadamente tomandolo de la nuca con mi mano derecha y el abrazandome por la cintura con su mano libre. Fue rapido pero aun asi muy rico.

-¿y eso?-pregunto el cuando nos separamos

-no te vere hasta en la noche.-dije ,el sonrio picaramente y antes de que el dijera algo...

-bueno sera mejor que ya te vayas...te amo.-me separe y comenze a ordenar la mesa, el se fue con direccion a la puerta y antes de salir se voltio y me miro con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.-yo te amo mas preciosa.-y asi cerro la puerta dejandome seguramente toda sonrojada...¿que le dio para ahora andarme diciendo preciosa?. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Me dirigi a mi habitacion para darme una ducha y vestirme. Haciendo tiempo para que Takeshi despertara. Termine de bañarme y decidi vestir ligeramente. Un vestido simple de color blanco con unas cuantas florecitas grises muy pequeñas y finas que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, con tirantes finos y un lindo moño color rojo en el centro marcando bien la cintura con unos listones igualmente rojos, unos zapatos con poco tacon en colos blanco y el cabello suelto y sin ningun accesorio. Por ultimo el collar con un dije en forma de R que Len me habia obsequiado.

Me diriji a la habitacion de Len para tratar de arreglar algo del desastre que hicimos la noche anterior. Cambie la ropa de cama y en cuanto termine una pequeña figura con cabellos color aguamarina que se rascaba el ojo derecho hablo.

-Rin...¿donde esta papá?

-buenos dias dormilon...amm...tu padre tuvo que salir temprano a su trabajo y me pidio que hoy cuidara de ti.-me le acerque con una sonrisa y me puse en cunclillas para ponerme a su nivel. El niño sonrio y se abalanzo sobre mi colgandose de mi cuello.

-sii pasare el dia entero con Rin_chan-me pare cargandolo a el con uno de mis brazos.

-muy bien ¿que te parece si vamos a desayunar?

-si muero de hambre.

Bajamos y desayunamos lo mismo que Len. Despues le indique a Takeshi que subiera a darse un baño. En cuanto termino le ayude a vestirse y a cepillar su cabello. Le propuse ir a un parque y el acepto gustoso.

Nos dirigimos en mi auto a un lindo parque en donde habian muchos juegos y muchos niños. El se fue con direccion a las juegos yo me quede esperandolo en una banca cercana a estos manteniendo mi vista en el. Al poco rato se sento a mi lado una joven un poco mayor que yo, talvez 25 años, con el cabello rojo casi rosado fuerte y largo, con ojos igualmente rojos. Me voltio a ver y me sonrio yo repeti su gesto.

-hola me llamo Furukawa Miki

-un gusto yo soy Kagamine Rin-ambas nos sonreimos pero luego interrumpio una pequeña niña de aproximadamente unos 3 o talvez 4 años. Tenia el cabello aun más rojo que su madre y lo llevaba en dos coletas que parecian dos taladros. La pobresita tenia una expresion de dolor en su rostro, los ojos llorosos y un leve raspon en su rodilla...bueno ni tan leve pues le sangraba un poco

-mami...me duele..-se acerco sollozando la pequeña a Miki la cual solo la consolo y la sento entre nosotras.

-ya mi amor todo estara bien.-le dijo miki limpiandole la herida con un poco de papel sanitario.

-¿tu tienes hijos?-me pregunto la peliroja mayor

-amm pues...

-¡Rin_chan!¡Rin_chan!.-interrumpio Takeshi acercandose a nosotras corriendo

-¿que paso?- le pregunte preocupada

-yo...amm...-el desvio su mirada hacia la pequeña a mi lado

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto el acercandose a la niña

-yo me llamo Teto...Kasane Teto-ambos niños solo se veian con curiosidad y Miki y yo los veiamos igual de curiosas

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto la niña a lo cual Takeshi sonrio

-yo soy Kagamine Takeshi...encantado de conocerte-haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la niña...la cual se sonrojo y tambien sonrio...al parecer esa galanteria le fue enseñada por su padre sin duda alguna.

-¿pero Teto por que llorabas?-prosiguo Takeshi. Miki y yo solo los veiamos y sonreiamos es que simplemente era una escena muy tierna.

-es que me cai...un niño me empujo.-la expresion de ambos pequeños cambio. La de Teto de feliz a triste y la de Takeshi de feliz a enojado.

-¿quien fue?-le pregunto Takeshi. Ella señalo a un niño con cabello grisaceo y ojos rojos que tambien aparentaba tener la misma edad que Teto y Takeshi.

El pequeño Takeshi se acerco al otro niño y le empujo tambien para luego acercarse de nuevo a nosotras con una sonrisa triunfante.

-listo aprendio su leccion.

Una joven como de la edad de Miki se nos acerco muy enfadada acompañada de el pequeño de ojos rojos.

Ella tenia el cabello largo y blanco. Sus ojos eran igualmente rojos.

-¿me puede explicar por que su hijo empujo a mi niño?-se dirigia a mi

-pues por que su hijo empujo a mi hija-interrumpio Miki.

Y asi empezo una pelea entre nosotras sin darnos cuenta de que los tres niños ya no se encontraban con nosotras.

(Takeshi's pov)

Tome de la mano a Teto para alejarla de la pelea entre las mamas.

Ella me sonrio dulcemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. No se porque pero ella estaba roja de la cara y yo sentia que mi cara me quemaba.

-gracias por defenderme.-me dijo aun con su cara roja y una sonrisa. No se pero me gusta verla asi...es que se ve muy tierna.

-oye tu ¿por que me empujaste?-se nos acerco el niño de ojos rojos

-pues porque empujaste a mi amiga y la lastimaste-le dije mientras Teto se escondia detras de mi

-¿que? Yo no he empujado a nadie-replico ese

-claro que si...mira como me dejaste-dijo Teto bastante enojada mostrandole su rodilla lastimada.

-o disculpa...no fue mi intencion...me perdonas-dijo el mostrando una cara de arrepentimiento

-amm...esta bien.-dijo Teto sonriente-¿y como te llamas?-volvio a preguntar ella

-soy Honne Dell pero me pueden llamar solo Dell-dijo el sonriendo

-mucho gusto yo soy Kasane Teto pero dime solo Teto y el...-dijo refiriendose a mi.-el es Kaga...Kage...oye Takeshi no se como se dice.-sonrei un poco...digo es muy tierna.

-yo soy Kagamine Takeshi pero dime solo Takeshi...y perdon por haberte empujado

-no te preocupes...yo tambien lo hubiera hecho.

-bueno...¿que tal si jugamos?-propuso Teto

-pero sigues lastimada-dijo Dell

-no se preocupen estare bien

(Rin's pov)

-haber ya basta...oigan...¿y los niños?- pregunte preocupada...la ultima vez que los vi estaban aqui a nuestros lados. Las otras dos tambien cayaron y buscaron con la mirada a los niños.

-ahh miren ahi estan-dijo Miki aliviada. Dirigimos nuestra vista hacia donde señalaba Miki. Y ahi estaban los tres jugando juntos...al parecer se llevan muy bien.

-¿quien lo diria? Nosotras aqui peleando y ellos jugando como si nada-dijo la peliblanca sentandose entre nosotras

-soy Miki Furukawa es un gusto y ella es Kagamine Rin

-yo me llamo Yowane Haku es un gusto tambien

-me parece que se llevan bien-dije señalando a los niños que parecian muy contentos

-si a mi tambien me lo parece-dijo haku

-por cierto diganme solo Haku

-claro y solo diganme Miki porfavor

-solo Rin

-oye Rin...¿cantos años tienes? Esque te ves muy joven como lara ser madre.-pregunto haku

-amm tengo 20.-dije un poco avergonzada

-ahh asi que un embarazo adolescente...¿fue a los 17?-dijo miki

-no no...el es hijo de mi...novio...yo aun no soy madre.

-ahh eso explica mucho y tu novio ...¿cuantos años tiene?-pregunto haku

-23 pero basta de mi porfavor que hay de ustedes

-bueno pues yo tengo 25 años...y me case cuando tenia 23-dijo miki

-y yo soy madre soltera...mi novio...el padre de Dell...murio en un accidente de auto un mes despues de que Dell naciera y bueno antes de casarnos...pero si lo registro con su apellido-dijo haku

-mami mami...¿Teto y Takeshi pueden ir a nuestra casa?-pregunto el peliplata que se llama Dell acompañado de los otros dos pequeños

-me temo que hoy no se podra Dell .-el pequeño se entristecio eh hizo un puchero

-pero nos podemos dar nuestros telefonos y asi estar en contacto-sugirio miki

-claro asi podremos citarnos para que los niños jueguen-propuso haku.

-me parece muy bien-les dije.-ohh ya es tarde son las cuatro...creo que ya deberiamos irnos Takeshi-le dije

-pero antes de que se vayan Rin pasame tu numero-diko miki

-claro es...12873658.-le dije mientras ella y haku lo anotaban en sus celulares

- el mio es 17349087-dijo haku y miki y yo tambien lo escribimos

-bueno por ultimo el mio es 17493902-dijo miki

-bueno ya esta las llamare pronto...nos vemos...Takeshi despidete-dije

-adios Teto...adios Dell.-dijo el pequeño aguamarina con un puchero en su rostro

-ehy no te entristescas...nos veremos pronto.-dijo Teto sonriente

-si claro que si -continuo Dell

-vamos.-ambos nos fuimos del parque y el aun parecia triste.

-oye Takeshi...¿no tienes hambre?-el me miro y asintio con ganas

-bueno vamos a comer-entramos a un restaurante de hambuerguesas.

Ahi ambos pedimos nuestra comida. Platicamos durante la comida sobre todo de sus nuevos amigos. Me dijo que Dell le habia caido muy bien y que Teto le parecia una niña muy linda y tierna y que le gustaba verla sonrojada. "que casualidad igualito a su padre" pense mientras escuchaba atenta a su relato de que juego estaban jugando. Al parecer Teto era una princesa que estaba custodiada en la torre por Dell que era un dragon y Takeshi era quien la rescataba pero al final no resulto ser asi, ella se rescataba sola y los tres terminaban siendo amigos. Entre tanta platica nos dieron las seis de la tarde ahi. Page la comida y nos dirijimos a casa. Ya estando en el departamento nos pusimos a ver una pelicula que la verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atencion. Solo haciendo tiempo para que Len llegara.

-Rin_chan...

-¿que pasa?

-¿te molestarias si te pidiera una cosa?

-No claro que no ¿que es lo que quieres pedirme?

-amm...etto...que...que seas mi mamá-su carita triste me rompio el corazon por completo y no pude evitar abrazarlo

-ah mi vida claro que si...sere tu mamá...pero ¿por que me pides eso?

-esque hoy que fuimos al parque...todos los niños iban en compañia de sus mamas y yo...yo no tengo mamá

-pues entonces me tienes a mi

-entonces...¿seras mi nueva mamá?

-por supuesto que si mi niño-lo volvi a abrazar y en eso sono el timbre me pare "Len habra olvidado sus llaves" y en cuanto abri la puerta alguien me atrapo entre sus brazos casi sin dejarme respirar. Solo reconoci una cabellera rosada que se movia por los aires.

-luka no respiro

-ahh perdona Rin...pero es que hace mucho que no te veia-dijo soltandome y dejandome respirar

-tia luka-takeshi corrio hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza por las piernas

-hola ¿como estas pequeño?

-muy bien tia luka...ya tengo mamá nueva-dijo muy sonriente

-que bueno¿quien es?

-es Rin_chan

-ahh asi que Rin por fin tu y Len...-puso una sonrisa picara y una mirada pervertida

-luka...esta Takeshi-dije entre dientes poniendo una cara de "ya callate"

-ok ok ...oye hablando de Len ...el me pidio que cuidara de Takeshi

-¿pero para eso estoy yo?-le dije la verdad no entendia ni pio

-amm si pero me dijo que te te necesitaba en esta direccion usando esto-me entrego un protector de ropa que al parecer tenia un vestido. Lo abri y sí en efecto era un vestido uno muy hermoso. Estaba lleno por completo de lentejuelas color verde esmeralda, llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, era un tanto ajusado y solo tejia una manga 3/4 en el brazo derecho. Sin duda alguna un vestido hermoso.

-wow...anda ve a ponertelo-ordeno luka. Subi a mi habitacion y me coloque el vestido. Por suerte tenia los zapatos ideales...eran de tacon aguja negros de seda sin ninguna aplicacion. Deje mi cabello suelto y baje.

-muy bien solo hace falta algo-dijo luka sacando unos aretes de esmeraldas.

-luka no...son tuyos...no podria.

-no son mios...son tuyos tambien te los manda Len asi que nada de peros y pontelos.-

Me los puse y sali de la casa claro sin antes tomar un abrigo negro y despedirme de luka y de mi hijo. Ok si siento raro al decir "mi hijo" pero se lo prometi.

Conduje hasta esa direccion. Estaba un poco lejano al departamento pero aun asi en una zona muy lujosa. Me estacione en el vallet parking...era en...¿un hotel?...camine hasta la puerta de la entrada y ya estando dentro note lo verdaderamente lujoso que era ese hotel. Examinaba el vestibulo y un hombre un poco mayor con un extraño bigote y vestido de botones se acerco a mi.

-¿usted es la señorita Kagamine Rin?-pregunto el extraño hombre

-am si

-el señor Kagamine la espera por aca por favor sigame-empezo a caminar y yo le segui. Subimos por el elevador del hotel. El hombre le pico el boton del ultimo piso. Tardo un poco en llegar a su destino pues era un edificio grande.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Dejando a la vista una hermosa suite totalmente lujosa.

-pase por favor

Me adentre en la habitacion. Era verdaderamente hermosa. Tenia una sala moderna en color crema con unas mesas de vidrio al centro sobre una linda alfombra marron. Y una cama king size con sabanas blancas y muchos almoadones, era una cama que se veia muy comoda. Segui caminando y enfrente de la salita un ventanal enorme de piso a techo y de pared a pared. El ventanal llevaba hacia una gran terraza en donde se encontraba una mesa para dos perfectamente puesta. Por toda la terraza habia rosas blancas decorando y dandole una apariencia casi magica al lugar. Me recargue sobre la barandilla de vidrio que marcaba el final de la terraza y admire el espectaculo que daba la vista nocturna de toda la cuidad. Todo era maravilloso verdaderamente magico.

Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y un menton se poso en mi hombro. Sonrei al saber quien era.

-esperaba que te vieras linda con ese vestido pero me equivoque...te ves preciosa-me dijo al oido. Yo me voltie pare verle a los ojos. Len sonreia y sus ojos brillaban mucho.

-¿que pretendes?-le dije aqui algo no estaba normal algo tenia planeado. El solo sonrio mas y acerco aun mas su cara a la mia. Recargando su frente en la mia.

-pretendo...pasar la mejor noche de mi vida contigo

-¿la mejor? ¿a caso quieres pasar otra noche como la de ayer?

-amm...no

-¿no?

-esta sera todavia mejor

- ¿por que?

-porque tengo planeada una sorpresa pero la conoceras hasta mas al rato..-beso mi por ahora que tal si comemos algo...-se separo y nos dirigio hasta la mesa.

De pronto llegaron unos meseros no se de donde y nos sirvieron el platillo.

Una cena absolutamente deliciosa.

Durante esta nos la pasamos entre broma y broma y platicando de nuestros dias. Iba a la mitad del relato del parque, el me veia como si estuviera embobado o mejor dicho embrujado o talvez hipnotizado. De pronto el me interrumpio.

-Rin...

-amm...¿si?

- te tengo que decir algo importante asi que porfavor dejame hablar antes de que digas algo.- el se paro de su asiento. Y se arodillo frente a mi. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas .

-Rin...desde que tengo memoria has estado presente en mi vida...primero en nuestra infancia y luego en mis pensamientos cuando me alejaron de ti...cuando estuve lejos no podia mas que pensarte...pensar en tu sonrisa y en tu forma de ser tan unica y tan especial...durante todos esos años me la pase buscando en alguna otra algo aunque no sabia que era lo que las hacia imperfectas a mis ojos...cuando conoci a Miku crei haber encontrado lo que buscaba pero luego me di cuenta de que no...me di cuenta cuando te volvi a ver...cuando te volvi a tener entre mis brazos...y entonces me di cuenta de que lo que yo veia en Miku es que ella se parecia mucho a ti...por lo tanto comprendi que lo que tanto busque por tanto tiempo era alguien como tu pero me fue imposible...desde ese momento me di cuenta de que lo unico que quiero...lo unico que necesito...eres tu y solo tu...solo tu por que no tienes comparacion alguna por que eres unica y totalmente perfecta aun con tus defectos que ante mis ojos solo te hacen ver mas tierna...mas hermosa y cada vez mas perfecta...por eso no quiero que jamas te vayas de mi lado...quiero tenerte conmigo siempre hasta que las estrellas dejen de brillar y el sol deje de emanar calor...por eso hoy te pregunto...-yo estaba al borde de lagrimas de felicidad...y mas aun cuando él saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro...la abrio dejando ver una hermosa sortija de diamantes.

-Rin Kagamine...¿le harias el honor a este caballero de convertirte en mi esposa y por lo tanto en dejar de ser mi princesa para convertirte en mi reina?

Hubo un momento de silencio...era obia la respuesta pero esque aun no salia del shock en el que me habia dejado. Reaccione cuando vi su cara de "porfavor di que si" y le abraze fuertemente.

-¿eso es un sí?-dijo alegre

-eres muy cursi y algo tonto Len...

-¿eso es un no?-dijo preocupado

-...pero aun asi te amo

-¿entonces es un sí verdad?-dijo aliviado

-baka es un claro que si.-me separe de él y bese sus labios dejandome caer en el piso de rodillas para quedar a su mismo nivel.

* * *

jejeje ¿algo cursi no creen?

¿que les parecio? ¿bueno?¿malo?¿pesimo?o talvez ¿excelente?

pero bueno al parecer hoy ando algo preguntona :) necesito su ayuda para el capitulo 15...diganme ¿quien tiene curiosidad de saber que tanto hizo Len ese dia? desde como lo organizo...algo que la pidio a Takeshi (que de todos modos apareceria en un flashback)...quienes le ayudaron jeje en fin todo lo que hizo para poder hacer de esa noche la mejor...

necesito saber si escribo ese capitulo que se titularia: otra perspectiva

¿o prefieren que continue la historia sin escribir ese extra?

espero sus respuestas para saber que escribire ¿vale?

con esto me despido...que tengan una bonita semana o lo que queda de ella y deseenme suerte para uno de los examenes mas importantes de mi vida :s

no olviden dejar sus reviews porque encerio me gusta saber su opinion jeje y bueno ya ven yo cumplo peticiones jejeje

nos leemos pronto comunidad fanfictionera

con cariño

lollipop15


	15. Chapter 15:confesiones y preparativos

wuaaa no me maten porfavor aun quiero vivir un rato.

veran si me disculp por no haber actualizado ultimamente. pero aun asi no dire excusas pues no me gustan aunque en mi defensa digo que no he tenido mucha inspiracion que digamos.

se que al final del capitulo me mataran por que hasta yo despues de escribir esto me queria cortar las venas...wuaaa soy malvada.

bueno no los entretengo mas vale?

nos leemos abajo

* * *

Capitulo 15

Confesiones y preparativos

(Rin's pov)

-todavia no me lo creo

-yo reaccione igual cuando Kaito me lo pidio formalmente...no sabia si era un sueño o algo por el estilo

-pero ustedes ya estaban comprometidos desde antes digo te lo pidiera o no se casarian de todos modos

-Rin no me quites ese momento que para mi fue como si ese previo compromiso no hubiera existido.-replicaba mi amiga Luka. Nos encontrabamos en un cafe. Le habia pedido que viniera para contarle lo ocurrido y pedirle ayuda.

- pero bueno¿cuando sera la boda?-pregunto ella

-pues lo mas pronto posible claro...en dos meses-sonrei al imaginarme ese dia

-¿tan pronto? ¿tanto les urge?-sonrio de forma picara y yo me sonroje al maximo sabiendo a que se referia

-luka ¿pero que cosas dices? Estas loca

-si como digas...pero aun asi si es tan pronto entonces no queda tiempo

-¿tiempo para que?

-tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-ella se levanto dejando en la mesa un billete y tomando mi mano o mejor dicho arrastrandome fuera del restaurante nos subimos a su auto. Yo no sabia a donde ibamos exactamente. Pero no tarde en adivinarlo. Llegamos a una especie de casa grande de la epoca victoriana de color blanco, poseedora de unos ventanales enormes en donde maniquis modelaban hermosos vestidos blancos. Entramos y en la recepccion que tambien tenia ese estilo elegante vimos a una joven de cabello castaño que en cuanto nos vio sonrio y se dirigio a nosotras.

-luka megurine pero que gusto verte de nuevo por aqui-dijo la mujer castaña abrazando a luka

-¿no me diras que...-continua la mujer

-no no nada de eso Meiko...esta vez es por mi amiga Rin-dijo luka viendome. La mujer castaña me miro detenidamente sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

-muy bien tiene potencial...ya se que se le vera bien...por cierto soy Sakine Meiko y soy la dueña de esta casa de modas y no es por nada soy la mejor organizadora de bodas de toda la ciudad.

-ella organizo mi boda -dijo luka

-un gusto yo soy Kagamine Rin

- un gusto ...pero aver querida ¿cuando sera la boda?-me tomo del brazo guiandome hacia otra habitacion igual de elegante

-pues queremos que sea en dos meses

-amm es algo pronto pero esta bien aun hay tiempo ¿y cuando te lo propuso?

-ayer-dije algo apenada

-vaya no pierden el tiempo...eso va perfectamente conmigo...¿el como se llama?

-amm...-voltie a ver a luka dudosa si decirle o no ella me sonrio dandome confiansa

-el se llama ...Kagamine Len- la mujer abrio los ojos sorprendida pero despues de poco su sonrisa que se habia borrado aparecio de nuevo.

-muy bien...¿ahora te apetece ver los vestidos de novia?

-claro...-nos volvio a dirigir a otra habitacion solo que en esta habia muchos maniquis y vestidos en muchas tonalidades de blanco y marfil con perlas...brillos y encajes.

-¿como que estas buscando?

-pues me gustaria algo elegante y clasico con encajes.

Y asi paso un mes. Un mes lleno de flores,decoraciones,musica,pasteles,y listas de invitados que no podrian faltar.

Las invitaciones llegaron. La mayoria de las cosas ya estaban planeadas. Si es cierto que hubo algunos problemas en la cuestion religiosa y legal para hacer los tramites pero de alguna forma todo se soluciono. Ya teniamos el lugar de la ceremonia...seria en la capilla en donde fui bautisada. La fiesta seria en el hotel mas prestigioso y elegante de la ciudad porque bueno el dueño del hotel era el novio.

Era una mañana calida de finales de mayo. Len detuvo el auto enfrente de esa casa a la que no habia entrado desde ese 'accidente' que me mando al hospital. No habia vuelto a hablar con mis padres desde ese dia. No queria verlos. No queria que se me acercaran. Pero ahora era momento de entregarles la invitacion a mi boda. Bajamos del carro. Todo se veia tal y como antes. Nada habia cambiado. Los mismos rosales de la entrada y todo exactamente igual. Subimos las escaleras de la entrada juntos tomados de la mano. Él toco el timbre. Y se volvio todo silencio. Un silencio interrumpido por el sonido de los seguros abrirse. Una cara familiar abrio la puerta y nos indico pasar.

-pasen porfavor-dijo Kora sonriendo calidamente

-gracias

-si me disculpan ire a avisarle a a los señores su llegada

-¿ambos se encuentran?-pregunte

- no solo la señora se encuentra en casa...ahora si me disculpan-y con eso ella se fue dejandonos en el recibidor vacio frente a esas escaleras por donde habia caido hace unas semanas.

-¿estas nerviosa?-pregunto Len. Yo le mire y el parecia ver al vacio.

-me muero de nervios-dije voltiando a ver hacia donde el veia. De repente senti como el me abrazo de la manera mas protectora posible.

-pase lo que pase estaremos juntos-me susurro al oido yo solo me aferre mas a el.

-¿pase lo que pase?-pregunte

-pase lo que pase.-él me abrazo mas fuerte.

Me moria de los nervios...¿como tomarian ellos esta relacion? Porque aunque era mi felicidad ellos estoy casi segura de que se infartarian. Yo queria verlos ese dia tan importante pero ¿y si no estaban? Me doleria en el alma y representaria perder para siempre a mis padres...¿como reaccionaria papa? El siempre estuvo en desacuerdo en que Len y yo siquiera nos abrazaramos de niños ¿como lo tomaria ahora que se enterara que no solo nos abrazamos de manera fraternal?

-RIIN HIJA MIA-Len y yo nos separamos nerviosos. Mi madre se acerco y me abrazo. Ella se veia triste y aun se veia cuerda cuando yo bien sabia que no lo estaba.

-que alegria verlos otra vez...pero porfavor pasen- nos dijo con una sonrisa guiandonos a la sala. Ella se sento en un sillon individual mientras que nosotros en unos de dos plazas que se encontraba enfrente.

-¿cual es el motivo de su visita?¿acaso piensas regresar a casa querida?-mi madre sonreia al pensar en esa posibilidad y sus ojos brillaban.

-no mama no volvere.-ella dejo de sonreir por un momento. Su sonrisa cambio a una comprensiva pero aun asi llena de dolor.

-entiendo...¿pero como han estado? Espero que bien-ella trataba de cambiar el tema. No la queriamos perjudicar pero...

-hemos estado bien gracias tia...-dijo Len sonriendo nerviosamente

-de echo hemos venido a entregarles esto-dije sacando la invitacion de la boda para despues entregarcela en sus manos.

-es una invitacion a una boda-dije mientras ella la abria

-sí... para nuestra boda-dijo Len entrelazando mi mano entre la suya. La cara de mi madre se torno sombria. Era entre sorpresa y asco o talvez repugnancia.

Un silencio pesado e incomodo tomo la habitacion. Mi madre se puso seria y dejo la invitacion en la mesa de centro. Suspiro pesadamente y cerro los ojos. Nosotros no entendiamos que hacer ahora. ¿debiamos correr o quedarnos ahi?

-¿por que? Solo expliquenme el por que-hablo mi madre evitando que salieramos corriendo pero aun sin abrir los ojos.

Nos voltiamos a ver entre nosotros. El asintio y ambos dijimos al unisono...

-por amor

-¿y es real?- ella seguia serena y calmada pero no nos veia seguia con los ojos cerrados.

-pero claro mamá...es real y no nos volveremos a separar.-ella abrio los ojos dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas amargas que hicieron que se quebraran nuestros corazones.

-no me sorprende...creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad...¿saben por que mandamos a Len a estudiar fuera?-ambos nos miramos asustados ¿que venia eso al caso?

-pues era una tradicion familiar ir a esa escuela ...o segun lo que dijeron tia-dijo Len lleno de confucion al igual que yo.

-sabia que este dia llegaria...y juro que trate de evitarlo lo juro pero era inevitable

-¿de que hablas mama?

-creo que ya es tiempo de que lo sepan pues no quiero que cometan un error por mi error...

Todo comenzo el dia de mi boda...ese dia no solo yo me casaba con Hiroshi ...sino era una boda doble...se casaba mi prima Lily a la que quise como mi hermana y se casaba con el primo de mi esposo...Kai...ahora si seriamos una familia total.

Pasaron unos años y Lily y Kai deseaban un hijo. Pero al parecer Lily era esteril. Durante ese mismo año yo quede embarazada. Pero aun era muy joven y queria viajar y festejar alado de mi esposo. Ese bebe nacio un 23 de noviembre. Era un varon al que decidimos llamarlo Rinto.

-espera ¿yo tengo un hermano?-dije asombrada

-porfavor dejame continuar...

Lily se deprimio mucho con ese nacimiento. Y yo no queria verla triste. Un hijo me ataba a una vida que yo aun no queria tener. Entre los cuatro decidimos lo que creimos que era lo mejor para todos. Lily y Kai tendrian a un hijo y Hiroshi y yo podriamos ser aun libres. Rinto fue adoptado legalmente por ellos. Luego de unos meses ellos se fueron con su ahora nuevo hijo a francia. Cuando volvieron por el nacimiento de Rin el pequeño niño habia cumplido ya tres años. Sus ojos eran ahora azules cuando nacio con ojos verdes. Y ya no se llamaba Rinto...al parecer a Lily y a Kai les gusto mas otro nombre.

-Len...-susurre. Unas lagrimas aparecieron en mi rostro voltie a ver a Len y el tambien lloraba. Su vista se veia perdida, trataba de asimilar todo. ¡el era mi hermano! No podia ser...no queria que fuera cierto...no no...eso no era posible. El apreto mi mano levemente. Yo tambien aprete su mano. Ambos sintiendo el apoyo del otro.

- despues de la muerte de Lily y Kai...-prosiguio mi madre

-Lennard quedo a nuestro cuidado. Y de todos modos tuve que cuidar a mi hijo. A un hijo que abandone. Pasaron unos años y cuando tenian 13 y 10 años. Durante una cena Rin dijo algo que nos perturbo mucho. "quiero que cuando sea grande casarme con Lenny"...y Len asintio y beso tu mejilla. Eso fue una alerta para Hiroshi y para mi. No podiamos permitir que eso pasara porque aunque eras una niña. Sabiamos que era un sentimiento que hiba a crecer con el tiempo. Por eso decidimos mandar a Len a estudiar lejos...no fue por ninguna tradicion familiar.

Despues de su partida...confirmamos aun mas nuestros miedos...Rin cayo en una terrible depresion y se la pasaba diciendo que sin su caballero no queria vivir.

Teniamos que hacer algo para que ella olvidara ese sentimiento. Fue ahi cuando oimos de la clinica a la que te mandamos. Ahi te trataron con hipnosis para borrar cualquier sentimiento de amor fuera de lo fraternal que pudieras sentir por Len.

Cuando él regreso a casa despues de siete largos años. Nuestros miedos volvieron. Pero todo parecia normal, ustedes se trataban como primos. Ambos estaban comprometidos y parecian que encerio querian a sus parejas. Al fin nuestros miedos habian desaparecido. Pero nos equivocamos y mucho. Rinny volvio a deprimirse por tu partida. Y de nuevo no pensamos mas que en mandarla denuevo a la clinica...con eso creimos acabado el asunto pero veo que nos equivocamos ¿no?-

Y con eso un silencio perturbador nos envolvio. Len tenia la mirada perdida y la respiracion agitada. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar. Ambos inmoviles tratando de asimilar esa informacion. Algo que me hacia querer salir corriendo de ahi y luego lanzarme de un puente para asi acabar con todo esto que sentia...miedo...dolor...angustia...enojo...triste za...confucion...y dolor dolor y mas dolor...dolor por perder de nuevo a mi amado...por saber lo que en realidad somos...por saber que mi felicidad se me fue arrebatada incluso antes de nacer.

-¿por que nos lo dices hasta ahora?-preginto Len

-yo ...yo- mi madre balbuceada nerviosamente

- TU...TU NADA...-Len habia explotado-.¿QUE NO VES QUE AL NO DECIRLO ANTES ME HE ENAMORADO PERDIDAMENTE DE LA QUE ES MI HERMANA Y QUE AHORA YA NO PUEDO LUCHAR CONTRA LO QUE SIENTO POR QUE ELLA ES PARA MI COMO EL OXIGENO?... ¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DEL GRAN DAÑO QUE NOS HAS HECHO?...¿que no te podias quedar callada el resto de tu vida?- y asi el comenzo a sollozar seguido por mi madre.

De los tres yo era la unica que no lloraba. Me mantenia con la mirada baja y un desagradable sabor de boca.

-en...encerio espero qu...que me perdonen-sollozaba mi madre.

-¿como podriamos perdonarte si nos quitaste nuestra felicidad y todos nuestros sueños que teniamos juntos?.-dijo Len. Yo aun no sabia que decir...solo queria salir corriendo de ahi.

Me pare pero aun tomada de la mano de Len. El me miro confuso. A el le sonrei dandole a entender que me sentia igual que el pero que lo teniamos que hablar solos. El comprendio el mensaje y tambien se paro. Mi madre nos miro adolorida y con sus ojos todos rojos de tanto llorar.

-es hora de irnos...espero verles en la boda.-dije antes de irnos. Tanto como mi madre y Len me miraban extrañados por mi ultima frase.

Len y yo salimos de ahi dejando a mi madre con la palabra en la boca. Al llegar al auto, ya estando dentro ambos aun sin decir nada. Len pendio el auto y comenzo a manejar sin rumbo fijo. Detuvimos en un alto.

-¿y ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto él rompiendo el silencio lamentable que nos envolvia. Tome su mano y le sonrei. El correspondio a mi sonrisa. Pero no eran sonrisas alegres eran sonrisas nostalgicas.

El semaforo se puso en verde y arranco el auto. Condujo aproximadamente una hora. Hasta que llegamos al lugar en donde nos habiamos jurado amor eterno. Una cabaña en medio del pais en las montañas nevadas. Ambos bajamos y entramos a esa cabaña. No era muy grande, tenia una pequeña cocineta un pequeño comedor una cama matrimonial y un sillon enfrente de una mesita color caoba y una chimenea.

Me sente en el sillon para ser seguida por mi acompañante.

Nos voltiamos a ver casi como si lo tuvieramos planeado por la exactitud de nuestros movimientos.

-siempre juntos pase lo que pase ¿no?- dije sonriendo debilmente. Encerio necesitaba oir que no importaba lo que acababamos de conocer. Que todo iba a seguir igual. Que el aun me amaba. Él me sonrio debilmente. Pude notar que le dolia.

-esa era la idea pero ahora...-suspiro. Eso preocupa sera que ¿eso transformo sus sentimientos?¿sera que se odia a si mismo por haberse enamorado de su hermana?¿o me odia a mi por serlo? Este silencio me mata...me carcome por dentro...¿por que no habla? ¿por que suspira de esa manera tan lamentable? ¿que significa esa solitaria lagrima que recorre su mejilla? ¿por que mis ojos se comienzan a poner llorosos? ¿que fue lo que me dio a entender su mirada que mi subconsiente capto?

-¿que ya no me amas? ¿esto cambio tus sentimientos hacia mi verdad? ¿tanto amor que me juraste era mentira? ¿que no dijiste que me amabas mas que a tu vida? ¿a caso tu amor no es tan fuerte como para superar esto?-dije entre sollosos.

Len me abrazo un poco dejandome llorar en su hombro y acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

-Rin...esto es complicado...yo...

-¿que ya no me amas?

-etto...yo...

* * *

wuaaaa ya matenme de una buena vez!

solo les pido que no duela :(

lo se lo se yo tambien me odio por hacerles esto a ese par pero esque era necesario...¿Len dejo de amar a Rin?

o.o eso ni yo lo se y eso seria un problema no?

como sea espero sus lindas amenazas de muerte digo sus reviews

solo no me maten o manden a la road roller vale?

bueno sin mas que decir espero no morir pronto.

con cariño

IA Kagamine


	16. Chapter 16:ya no sera como antes

gente preciosa de fanfiction! ya su humilde escritora ha vuelto del mundo de la sombras...lo siento encerio pero como le dije a Gaby Kagamine, se me descompuso mi lap...¿saben la tortura que fue?...pero como sea porfin lo pude subir...

espero y lo disfruten

Desclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece...pero la historia si es de mi autoria

enjoy!

* * *

Capitulo 16

Ya no sera como antes

(Rin's pov)

_Anteriormente..._

-¿que ya no me amas?

-etto...yo...

Me separe de él. No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca o almenos no en eso momento. Me pare del sofa dirigiendome a la puerta. Pero a mitad del camino me detuve. Mis ojos como fuentes y mi corazon como un cristal roto.

-no te obligare a estar conmigo.-dije tratando de mantener la compostura. Sin darme cuenta me quede parada ahi en ese punto reflexionando todo. Senti como unos brazos me rodeaban. De la misma forma solo que se sentia diferente ahora...mas protectores y como si tuviera mas necesidad.

-¿quieres detener todo esto?-me pregunto él. Él causante de mi dolor.

-yo no...pero veo que tu no piensas igual.-dije safandome de su abrazo.

-solo necesito tiempo para pensar.-él bajo su cabeza. Un silencio doloroso se formo entre nosotros.-creo que deberiamos regresar...Luka se va a preocupar mucho si no volvemos.-dijo él saliendo de la cabaña. Yo sin muchos animos le segui.

Nos subimos al auto y juro que fue la hora mas larga de mi vida. Silencio total en todo el camino. ¿será que él ya no me ama? ¿sera que solo fue un sentimiento pasajero? Por mi parte...no...yo estaria dispuesta a condenarme al mismo infierno por él...pero ¿él sentira lo mismo? Claro que no ¿sino por que necesita pensarlo? ¿por el incesto? Pero si eso ya lo cometiamos antes de enterarnos de lo que en verdad somos...ahhh maldigo este dia...¿por que ella tenia que hablar?

Perdida en mis pensamientos ni cuenta me di cuando estaciono el auto.

-vamos.-dijo Len saliendo del auto. Jamas habia sido tan frio conmigo. Generalmente se ofrecia a abrir mi puerta pero ahora ya nada sera como antes ¿cierto?

Baje del auto. Subimos hasta el ultimo piso del edificio cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. En menos de lo que me di cuenta ya estabamos frente a la puerta del departamento. Él abrio la puerta y entro dejandome a mi atras. RAYOS ¿por que se comporta asi?¿que no ve que me esta matando?

Al entrar vi a Luka sentada en un sofa. Ella se paro sonriente y se dirigio a mi mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-llegaron tarde...veo que os has divertido.-dijo ella sonriendo picaramente como suele hacerlo.

-...

-o talvez no ¿Rin todo esta bien?-me pregunto ya mas seria mi amiga posando su mano en mi hombro. Trate de fingir un poco. Sonrei debilmente.

-no te preocupes...todo esta...bien

-Luka me parece que es mejor que te vayas...ammm...Kaito se va a preocupar.-dijo Len saliendo de la cocina con una banana en mano (n/a ¿que raro? o_O). Luka asintio y se dirigio al sofa para tomar su bolso y su abrigo. Despues se dirigio de nuevo a mi.

-Rin sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?-dijo mi amiga con una calida sonrisa...casi maternal.

-si gracias.-sonrei un poco ante su gesto.

-muy bien no dudes en buscarme si pasa algo...-dijo para despues depositar un maternal beso en mi frente...como si de una madre se tratase.-bien me voy...cuidense...-dijo ella dando la vuelta.

-adios.-dijimos Len y yo al unisono. Ella ya se estaba a punto de ir cuando se volteo.

-Len cuidala mucho.-y con eso cerro la puerta dejandonos a los dos solos.

De nuevo otro silencio...ya me estan empezando a hartar estos silencios.

-me ire a bañar.-dijo él

-¿quieres cenar algo?-dije yo tratando de que él ya no se comportara asi de frio.

-no.-fue lo unico que dijo y se fue. Subio las escaleras peresosamente hasta que lo perdi de vista, pronto oi el cerrar de su puerta. Parecia estar enfadado. Sin control alguno baje mi cabeza y unas cuantas muchas lagrimas se escurrian de mis ojos sin permiso, mi cuerpo temblaba, me sentia mareada...muy mareada, ya no queria pensar, ¿por que siempre que lloro con mas intensidad es por su culpa? ¿por que le encanta hacerme sufrir de esa manera?

No tiene derecho a hacerme eso por mas enojado que este con el mundo.

Subi las escaleras con lentitud. La puerta de Len estaba cerrada. Entre en mi habitacion y solo me tire en la cama para dormir. Queria desconectarme del mundo un rato.

No tarde en caer dormida.

Al dia siguien el sol me desperto de mi hermoso sueño, uno en donde no sabia nada acerca de mi hermandad con Len...pero solo fue eso...un sueño.

Me pare de la cama peresosamente...no queria levantarme. Me diriji al baño y me lave la cara, mis ojos totalmente rojos por tanto llorar. En cuanto me cambie baje al comedor. Ahi vi a Len y Takeshi desayunando tranquilamente. Hoy era sabado asi que ninguno de nosotros tenia planes. Trate de disimular mi tristeza con una falsa sonrisa para no dañar al niño.

-buenos dias...¿como amanecieron mis dos amores?-dije pues asi ya me era costumbre saludar por las mañanas. No queria que Takeshi sospechara algo pues aunque pequeño era muy listo.

-buenos dias mami-dijo Takeshi aun comiendo su cereal con leche. Mas Len no me contesto como siempre...él solo continuo comiendo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. Bien otro silencio incomodo se formo a nuestro alrededor. Me sente y servi cereal y leche en un plato. Esos silencios incomodos ¿algun dia desapareceran?

Comiamos en silencio. Nadie hablaba de nada ni se hacian bromas. Generalmente los sabados hasta los vecinos nos pedian silencio.

-¿papi que pasa? ¿estas molesto?-pregunto Takeshi...como dije antes es muy inteligente para su edad. Len suspiro. Relajo su semblante serio y le sonrio a su hijo. Pero su sonrisa no era sincera, eso yo lo sabia.

-no estoy molesto...solo algo...cansado.-dijo Len para volver a su cereal.

-¿y...que quieren hacer hoy?-pregunte temerosa por la reaccion de Len.

-no se mami.-dijo Takeshi.

-yo tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo Len dirijiendome la palabra por primera vez. Generalmente él no me hablaba mucho pues sus labios estaban algo ocupados pero ahora nada...nisiquiera unos buenos dias.

-¿que cosas?-pregunté con la esperanza de empezar una conversacion con él.

-solo cosas.- dijo rompiendo todas mis esperanzas. Èl se paro de su asiento y se dirijio a Takeshi. Le dio un beso en la frente.- me voy tengo prisa.-y con eso se fue sin siquiera despedirse de mi. Me rompe el corazon que sea tan distante conmigo.

Pasaron las horas y yo solo finjia estar feliz pero aun asi creo que no lo logre muy bien pues Takeshi se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Y aunque varias veces me lo preguntó yo supe evadir el tema y cambiarlo. Ya era la hora de cenar. Ordené comida pues no tenia ganas de cocinar...no con este animo...ademas creo que estoy enferma pues ya varias veces me han dado mareos muy intensos que casi hacen que pierda el equilibrio y la verdad me da asco la comida, es mas de tan solo verla pierdo el apatito...creo que estoy enferma porque ademas estoy muy palida...ojala y no sea nada grave.

Veia la television un rato en lo que Len llegaba. Solo cambiaba de canal sin ver nada fijo. Oi como el cerrojo de la puerta se abria. Y ahi aparecio. Se veia cansado y agobiado.

-hola.-dije desde el sofa. Mas él solo me ignoro y se fue directo a su habitacion. ¿cuantos dias me iba a tratar asi?

Pasaron dias y dias, una semana para ser exactos. Los dias pasaron igual que ese sabado...Len se portaba frio conmigo, luego se iba todo el dia y cuando regresaba de plano me ignoraba. No lo soporto mas...si se sigue comportando asi me suicidare. Ademas estos sintomas no me dejan tranquila y los mareos se hacen cada vez mas fuertes. Ya en mas de una ocacion me cai pues perdi el equilibrio.

Pero hoy era la noche. Hoy lo obligaria a verme a los ojos y a decirme si de una buena vez acabamos con esto o no. Takeshi se fue a dormir y de nuevo veo el televisor. Llega Len con su misma cara de fatiga. Me pare del sillon y le tome del brazo.

-ahora si no me ignoraras-dije con la mirada fija en él. Su rostro me mirada serio y frio. Ya no era el que conocia , mucho menos del que me enamore.-tenemos que hablar.

-ahora no...estoy cansado.-dijo sin quitar su maldita cara seria ¡ahh la odio!

-no me interesa...tenemos que hablar.-dije mirandolo desafiante.

-y yo ya dije que no ¿por que no lo entiendes?-dijo molesto. Se solto de mi agarre de forma agresiva y subio las escaleras corriendo. Cerro con un portazo su habitacion. Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar sin control. Corri hasta mi cuarto y llore hasta que me volvio el dolor de cabeza. ¿cuanto tiempo mas esto seguira asi? Cielos debi de ser muy mala en mi vida pasada como para sufrir tanto en esta.

(Len's pov)

Mierda! Mierda! ¿como puedo ser tan estupido? Ella otra vez llora por mi culpa. ¿que no puedo dejar de tratarla asi? Soy un estupido.(n/a si eres un estupido) Jamas me perdonara. ¿por que ahora me es tan dificil decirle que la amo? ¿por que me es tan dificil besarla? ¿por que...CON UN CARAJO...POR QUE?.

Deberia ir a consolarla. Deberia decirle que aun la amo y que es todo para mi y que no puedo vivir ya sin ella .¿POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO?

¿podre superar esto?

¡ahh maldita moral! ¿por que te he de obedecer? Antes no me importaste ¿por que ahora te revelas y me haces dañar a mi amada? Antes no me importo que ella fuese de mi familia. De echo siempre la vi como a una hermana. Pero no era un familiar tan directo. ¿AHH POR QUE ESA SEÑORA NO SE QUEDO CALLADA? pero a Rin no le importa ser mi hermana. ¿por que no puedo simplemente tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla? Necesito tenerla cerca. ¿por que me comporto asi? ¿ella me odiara por esto? Le pedi tiempo y ella me lo dio y yo soy un estupido... Dios la voy a perder ¡LA VOY A PERDER!

-vamos solo es decirle "te amo" ¿no es tan dificil o si?-me dije viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Me habia hecho esa misma pregunta miles de veces esta semana y simplemente no me atrevo. No puedo.

_Toc toc toc._

Sono mi puerta. Supongo que es Takeshi que viene a decirme buenas noches. Abro y me la encuentro con los ojos llorosos y algo deprimida y palida. Me quedo ahi parado. ¡que ganas de abrazarla y besarla! Pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no me responde.¡AHH MALDITA SEA!

-no te obligare a estar conmigo.-dijo ella y unas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Me odio. Me odio. Me odio.-me ire un tiempo con Luka...y...c..creo que sera mejor cancelar la boda.-se veia realmente triste. No, no llores. Por lo que mas quieras ya no derrames lagrimas que solo me hacen sentir mas miserable. La pierdo...no...¡LA PIERDO!

Ella se voltea sin decirme nada. Por como tiembla noto que esta llorando aun mas fuerte. Ella se va a ir...¡CARAJOS TENGO QUE HACER ALGO PRONTO!

(Rin's pov)

Ya era todo. Asi habia acabado y nisiquiera me dijo una palabra ni nada. Sera mejor irme. Ya no quiero sufrir. Ya no. Me volteo, no soporto verle a los ojos, simplemente duele que sea tan frio y distante.

Una mano toma la mia delicadamente. ¿sera posible que? Me voltie rapidamente y si era su mano...su mano tomando la mia. Unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

-no te vallas.- me dijo entre silenciosos sollosos.-no me dejes solo.

¿sera posible? ¡SI! ¡ÉL AUN ME AMA! ¿o no? Inconsientemente sonrio ante sus palabras

-por favor no te vallas.

-Len...-me quedo sin palabras. A él tambien le duele...pero entonces ¿por que me trato asi? ¡ahh malditos sentimientos! Es que simplemente no puedo estar enojada con él.

-Len...-mis ojos se ponen llororsos de nuevo. Quiero besarle y decirle que jamas me ire de su lado. Pero creo que por ahora es lo mejor irme. Si aun me ama me dejara ir ¿cierto?¿o no?

-me tengo qu..que ir-dije dandole un apreton en su mano. Me volvi a voltear con la esperanza de que entendiera.

-no

-¿hum?-voltie de nuevo.

Me tomo por la cintura con su mano libre. Y recargo su frente en la mia sin soltar mi otra mano.

-no me dejes...Rin yo...yo te necesito

-pero...tu

-soy un idiota...lo se no debi de tratarte asi y creeme que me odio por eso...espero que me perdones

-Len dejame ir porfavor

-no...no quiero...no puedo...Rin yo aun te amo y siempre lo he hecho

-¿y por eso necesitaste tiempo para pensarlo? ¿por eso me ignorabas siempre y eras tan distante conmigo?

- soy un estupido. Pero un estupido que te ama con toda su alma. Porfavor perdoname-me dijo con un puro arrepentimiento en su mirar.

-si eres un estupido. Pero...yo tambien te amo.-ambos sonreimos como antes salvo que nuestros ojos aun llororsos.

Nos acercamos lentamente el uno al otro sellando nuestro amor con un dulce beso.¡AHHH COMO LOS EXTRAÑABA!DIOS SON COMO UNA DROGA!una muy adictiva.

En cuanto nos separamos nos abrazamos fuertemente. Despues de tanto.

-sabes ...lo que te dije cuando te pedi que fueras mi esposa...lo dije encerio no fue ninguna mentira.- me dijo Len mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-ahora lo se, aunque no te niego que lo llegue a dudary me dolio que me pidieras tiempo.

-es solo que todavia quedaba en mi algo de moralidad jeje.

-eres un baka ¿sabes?

- pero asi me amas

-lamentablemante asi es... y te juro que si me vuelves a hacer algo asi te golpeare y luego te matare

-y yo regresare de la tumba por ti jeje

-te amo Len

-te amo Rin...y... ¿entonces la boda no se cancela verdad?

-pues por mi no...yo aun quiero ser tu esposa

-¿aunque seamos incestuosos?

-aunque lo seamos...no me importa ir al infierno si estas a mi lado

-y para mi sera como estar en el mismo cielo si tu estas conmigo.

Pasaron dos dias despues de eso. Decidi no ir con Luka y mejor me quede con mi Len. Las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros bastante. Debo admitir que no perdimos el tiempo jeje pero no dare detalles solo digamos que es probable que Takeshi tenga un hermanito. Sin embargo yo aun me sentia mal. Seguia con esos sintomas extraños, antes se los atribui a la deprecion pero ahora ya no se puede decir eso.

(Len's pov)

Mi alma descansa. Porfin tengo devuelta a MI Rin ¡ahh que feliz soy! Lo unico que me preocupa es la salud de Rin. Ultimamente no se ha sentido muy bien. Yo creo que esta enferma pero es tan terca que no quiere ir a un medico. Pero quiera o no yo la llevare pues me preocupa mucho.

Espero que se encuentre en mejor salud para la boda.

La boda...cierto solo faltan ¿que una semana?...wow como se pasa el tiempo...aun recuerdo cuando se lo propuse...

_Flashback_

_-Rin Kagamine...¿le harias el honor a ese caballero de convertirte en mi esposa y por lo tanto dejar de ser mi princesa para convertirte en mi reina?- solo podia pensar en que diera una respuesta afirmativa. Sus ojos algo llorosos estaban. Una enorme sonrisa adornada su rostro. Se notaba que queria decir algo pero sus palabras no salian. El momento de silencio mas torturante de mi vida. Solo podia pensar una cosa "porfavor di que si"_

_Fin del flashback_

Y pensar en lo nervioso que estaba. Aun no logro entender como dije todo ese discurso sin tartamudear ni una sola vez. A veces hasta yo me sorprendo. Pero bueno tambien fue gracias a tantas veces que lo estuve practicando.

_Flashback_

_-nee Kaito no estas ayudando_.

_-vale vale...a ver eso no se lo digas pues te ganarias un buen golpe...veamos ¿que es lo que mas te gusta de ella? Bueno digo ademas de lo obvio._

_-no te pases que Rin es mia...como sea...amm...ella...ella es todo para mi...es mi vida...para mi es como el aire...la amo...la quiero...la necesito sin ella no podria vivir...es mas pase toda mi juventud tratando inconsientemente de buscar a alguien que fuera como ella...y aunque aun no sabia que la amaba en ese entonces yo buscaba algo que solo ella tiene._

_-ahhh Len eso sono muuuuuuuuuuuuy cursi...-dijo Kaito en un tono cansado-...dile eso...lo amara_

_Fin del flashback_

Aun no se porque estaba tan nervioso si hasta me asegure esa misma mañana de dejar candados que me aseguraran un "sí"

_Flashback_

_Sali de mi habitacion ya vestido para irme a ""trabajar"". Me diriji a la habitacion contigua de donde habia salido. Abri la puerta sigilosamente tratando de no despertar aun a mi hijo. En cuanto entre,cerre la puerta despacio para que Rin no escuchara. _

_Me acerque al lecho del pequeño y con sumo cuidado le desperte. Sus pequeños ojitos se abrieron de a poco en poco y en cuanto me reconocio me sonrio con alegria._

_-papi ¿que pasa?-me pregunto aun somnoliento._

_-Takeshi necesito que me hagas un favor.-dije casi en susurro._

_-¿un favor? ¿cual?_

_-mira hoy vas a pasar el dia entero con Rin_

_-¿y tu a donde estaras?_

_-mira yo estare fuera de casa ocupado preparando una sorpresa para ella. El punto es que necesito que en algun momento del dia le pidas a Rin que sea tu mamá ¿entiendes?_

_-claro que si entiendo papi.-me dijo hasta cierto punto molesto.-¿que sorpresa es?_

_-ahh eso si no te lo puedo decir...pero tambien necesito que me prometas algo_

_-¿que cosa papi?_

_-necesito que no le digas a Rin sobre esta platica ni nada de la sorpresa...es mas tu no sabes donde estoy...y tampoco sabes nada de esto_

_Fin del flashback_

Y luego todo lo que tuve que hacer. Sino le hubiera pedido ayuda a Luka de seguro todo hubiera quedado horrible.

_Flashback_

_-¿Len encerio? ¿encerio le quieres pedir matrimonio a Rin haciendola saltar de un globo aerostatico?-dijo Luka mientras se ponia su mano en la frente en señal de desesperacion_

_-¿no seria original? Yo no quiero ser de los que las llevan hasta un rascacielos o un restaurante lujoso o un puente y con la luna como testigo decirle "Rin ¿quieres ser mi esposa?" ...no...yo quiero ser original.-dije cruzandome de brazos._

_-Ahhh Lenny ¿si sabes que Rin SIEMPRE ha querido que se lo propongan de la manera mas cursi y empalagosa posible verdad?_

_-¿encerio?-pregunte asustado_

_-no te preocupes yo me hare cargo_

_..._

_-bien Len ¿que te parece este vestido azul?-dijo Luka mostrandome un vestido azul marino largo muy simple a mi parecer._

_-es muy simple...me gusta mas este.-dije mostrandole un vestido amm...bastante corto...pero que mas da ella lo iba a usar conmigo...sin mangas de color rojo cereza con mucha pedreria en el busto y una abertura circular en el lado derecho de la cintura._

_-dios Rin jamas usaria algo asi...dejalo...yo lo busco y tu mejor ve a ver que todo vaya de acuerdo a como lo ordene_

_Fin del flashback_

Y al final todo resulto perfecto. ¿quien lo diria? Luka logro mezclar a la perfeccion lo que yo queria con los gustos de Rin. Es una genio. Tengo que buscar una forma para agradecerle...bueno a ella y a Kaito por toda su ayuda ese dia pues solo jamas lo hubiera logrado.

Como sea hoy me toco ir con Takeshi al parque. Rin se fue de compras con Luka asi que.

Estoy en una banca del parque pensando en como recompensar a Rin por haberla tratado tan mal. Talvez planeando otra noche especial. O mejor aun vamos a saltar de un globo aerostatico. Sin duda eso es algo que quiero hacer un dia de estos con ella.

-¿Lenny? ¿Lennard Kagamine?-dijo una voz femenina distrayendome de mis pensamientos. Voltie a verla y no lo crei...era...era...

-¿nana?-dije por mera reaccion. Ella sonrio. Ella fue mi nana cuando yo era niño y aun vivia con mis padres en el extranjero. Cuando regresamos a Japon ella renuncio pues se iba a casar. Y ahora despues de casi veinte años la encuentro. Se veia mas grande. Tendria como unos 40 años. Vestia deportivamente. Y a pesar de su edad su cabello rojizo aun brillaba y se encontraba igual de largo. Sus ojos seguian igual de verdes y brillantes. Dios esta mujer casi fue como mi madre.

-¿como has estado Lenny?-dijo ella

-no puedo creerlo.-dije aun en mi estado de shock.

-a mi tembien me alegra verte...pero cuentame que ha sido de tu vida ¿como estan tus padres?

-pues mis padres...en un accidente de auto...ellos...murieron.-su rostro se aflijio.

-no debi preguntar lo siento...ahh..tan buena que era la señora Lily.

-no te preocupes fue hace mucho...de echo despues de que nos dejaste.

-ahh Lenny...pero ¿y ahora que has echo?

-pues...soy empresario

-igual que el señor Kai.

-si igual a papá

-y ¿tienes esposa?

-pues una prometida...

-ahh Lenny...¿y como se llama?-mierdaaaa ¿por que pregunto eso?

-etto...se llama...Rin

-ohh que lindo nombre

-oye te puedo preguntar algo...es que de seguro tu debes de saber.

-claro pregunta si puedo ayudarte lo hare

-¿que sabes de Rinto?-wuaaa odio ese nombre. Su cara se puso sombria, sin duda ella sabia algo.

-¿que quieres saber?

-¿yo...soy Rinto?-no se porque pero tenia que preguntarlo...aun me quedaba esperanza que todo haya sido una mentira dicha por la loca esquisofrenica de mi tia que no queria que su hija fuera feliz jamas. Tal vez ella podia decirme lo que mi tia jamas supo por no vivirlo.

-Lenny ¿te puedo contar una historia?

-claro.

-pues veras...-comenzo a relatar ella.- cuando yo entre a trabajar con tus padres ellos ya tenian a su pequeño hijo...Rinto. Ese era un bebe hermoso. Rubio y tenia unos lindos ojitos verdes. Sin embargo era muy enfermizo. Los señores Lily y Kai llegaron a Francia en el invierno. Una mala epoca para enfermarse. Paso un mes y la salud del bebe se deterioro bastante. Pero antes de eso los señores decidieron adoptar a un niño para que Rinto tuviera un hermano y prefirieron que fuera de su edad. Es mas muchas veces la señora Lily me hablo del nuevo bebé, dijo que se parecia mucho a Rinto es mas que podrian ser pasados por gemelo salvo que tenia los ojos azules pero que no habria problema pues el señor Kai tambien los tenia de ese color mientras que ella los tenia verdes igual que Rinto. Empezaron los tramites de adopcion y unas semanas despues él nuevo niño llego. Eras tu Lenny. Asi es... fuiste adoptado de bebe. A los dos dias de que llegaste a casa. El pequeño Rinto murio repentinamente por muerte de cuna. La señora Lily se deprimio bastante pero jamas dejo que eso la absorviera. Desde ese entonces su unico motor de vida fue amarte. Creciste dentro del amor de tus padres y despues bueno creo que sabes el resto de la historia.

-pe...pero.- dije.¿QQUEEE? ¿Rin no es mi hermana? ¿yo...yo soy adoptado?¡ QUE FELICIDAD! . Me pare de mi asiento y abraze con fuerza a mi nana. Jamas me habia sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

-se que duele saber que sos adoptado pero tienes que ser fuerte Lenny

-GRACIAS GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS...POR TI AHORA SOY MAS FELIZ QUE NUNCA.

-¿no entiendo?

-veras...¿recuerdas de quien era en realidad hijo Rinto?

-si de tus tios los primos de los señores Lily y Kai

-¿recuerdas que ellos tuvieron otra hija?

-si...unos años despues...cuando los tuve que dejar pues me casaba

-pues mi prometida es esa niña.

-¿QUEE? -en ese momento me empujo

-exacto fui incestuoso sin serlo

-¿pero...Lenny como pudiste?

-fue amor...solo amor...la amo con toda mi vida...siento que sin ella no respiro, no vivo porque para mi ella es la vida misma...y sin duda estaria dispuesto a morir por protejerla

-wuaaa mi Lenny esta enamorado.

-si y gracias ti ahora soy mas feliz al saber que ella no es mi hermana

-me alegra haberte ayudado

-¿podrias acompañarme con ella para decirle?

-claro que si Lenny

-papi...papi...-Takeshi venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿que paso campeon?

-¿es tu hijo?-ella me miro con reproche como cuando me regañaba jeje sin duda no habia cambiado yo solo me limite a asentir y sonreir nerviosamente.

(Rin's pov)

Estaba nerviosa sentada en esa sala de espera de color verde olivo en ese enpapelado de flores. Los sillones eran de cuero negro y eran bastante incomodos. Enfrente de nosotras habia un escritorio en donde se suponia que debia ir una secretaria o una enfermera, y al lado de este una puerta de color marfil cerrada, a mi parecer una habitacion muy a el estilo de los 90's a mi lado totalmente calmada. No se porque me sentia tan nerviosa. No habia nadie mas ahi con nosotras.

-Rin ya calmate todo estara bien.-dijo Luka al parecer harta de mi nerviosismo.

-pero no puedo...¿y si es que si? ¿como crees que reaccione Len?-dije dejando ver mi mayor preocupacion. Era una noticia importante. Pero que mas daba si en unos cuantos dias era mi boda. Aun asi el nerviosismo y el miedo no abandonaban mi ser.

-si es que si...yo creo que se pondra muy feliz.-dijo Luka posando su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

-pero a penas si superamos y asimilamos lo de los hermanos y a él le costo mucho trabajo...ahora si esto fuera cierto no se como reaccione.-me queje. En realidad ese si era mi mayor miedo. Si a él le costo trabajo superar lo de la hermandad ¿como reaccionaria ahora?

Una señorita vestida de blanco salio de la puerta marfil. Nos sonrio.

-Señora Kagamine puede pasar el doctor le esta esperando.-trage saliva. Mire a Luka y ella me sonrio. Asi ambas entramos al consultorio. Era una habitacion mucho mas grande que en la que nos encontrabamos anteriormente. Al entrar lo primero que se veia era el gran ventanal cubierto por persianas de color crema y en frente un escritorio cafe oscuro en donde se encontraba en medico castaño, en frente de este habia dos sillas de color crema. La habitacion era de color azul claro y por todas las paredes habia reconocimientos con el nombre del doctor. Del lado derecho de la habitacion estaba la mesa de exploracion y todo el equipo para una ecografia. Y por ultimo enfrente del ventanal y alado de la puerta se encontraba un gran estanteria en donde de un lado descansaban muchos libros y unas cuantas fotografias mientras que del otro lado estaban diversos materiales medicos y medicinas. Entramos con cautela y nos sentamos frente al medico.

-¿y bien doctor Sakine?-dijo Luka al ver que yo aun no podia reaccionar del todo.

El medico sonrio y saco un sobre blanco, el cual lo dejo descansar en frente de nosotras.

-felicidades señora Kagamine usted esta embarazada. Tiene casi dos meses de embarazo.

* * *

Extra...

(Len's pov)

-muy bien nana entonces nos vemos mañana a las ocho...si yo paso por ti...muy bien entonces nos vemos.-y con eso colgue el telefono. Ya hace varias horas que habia llegado a casa junto con Takeshi despues de nuestro dia en el parque. Durante el cual conocí a sus amigos Dell y Teto. Rin aun no llegaba. Era extraño porque ya estaba obscureciendo pero supongo que Luka la entretuvo mucho en el centro comercial.

Sali de la cocina despues de colgar el telefono y me diriji a la sala en donde se encontraba mi hijo viendo una pelicula infantil. Me hacerque hasta él y me sente a su lado.

-¿que miras Takeshi?-pregunté al verlo tan interesado en esa pelicula.

-pues es una pelicula que trata de un robot que estaba solo en la tierra pues los humanos se fueron de ella. Y que un dia conoce a otra robot y se enamora de ella. Pero ella vuelve a la nave en donde viajaban los humanos tras encontrar una planta y el robot la sigue y ahorita ambos ya estan en la nave y van a ver al capitan.

-ah ya veo.- en realidad era una pelicula bastante bonita que enseñaba que hay que cuidar el ambiente.

Poco despues se abrio la puerta. Dando paso a Rin con bastantes bolsas en las manos.

-estoy en casa.-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro tras dejar las bolsas en el sillos individual y cerrar la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces me pare y la bese en la mejilla.

-bienvenida ¡veo que Luka y tu se divirtieron bastante en el centro comercial!-dije a lo cual ella se rio un poco.

-vamos que no todo lo que compre fue para mi.-ella buscaba algo en una de sus muchas bolsas, hasta que saco una caja bastante grande y rectangular, era blanca y estaba finamente cerrada por un lazo azul.-mira esto es para Takeshi.-dijo dandoselo al niño.

-ohh¿que es?-pregunto él con un brillo infantil en sus ojos.

-abrelo anda.-dijo Rin suavemente.

Takeshi quito el lazo azulado y abrio la tapa de la caja. Dejando ver una pista de autos a control remoto.-wow es fantastica mamà!-exclamo.-¿puedo ir a probarla?

-si anda sube.-dijo ella sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Takeshi no se espero mas y tomo su regalo y corrio directo hasta su habitacion. Cuando ya no le pudimos ver la tome de la cintura acercandola mas a mi.

(Rin's pov)

Me sentia tan feliz de que a Takeshi le haya gustado su regalo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir que Len me atraia hacia su persona. Se acerco a mi oido.

-¿a mi tambien me has traido algo con que jugar?-me susurro mientras besaba mi cuello. Sabia perfectamente a que se referia. Y aunque yo tambien lo deseaba. Le tenia que decir lo que atormentaba mi mente desde esta tarde.

FLASHBACK

_-felicidades señora Kagamine usted esta EMBARAZADA...tiene casi dos meses de embarazo._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Len...-me separé de el un poco. Cosa que lo confundio bastante.-...de echo a ti te tengo una sorpresa muy importante pero no se como vayas a reaccionar.

- yo tambien te tengo una sorpresa muy importante...-dijo sonriendo sacarronamente.

-¿que es tu sorpresa?.-dijimos ambos al unisono. Bien decian que las grandes mentes piensan lo mismo ¿no?

- yo te dire mi sorpresa mañana por la noche princesa.-y con eso beso mi frente con extrema dulcura.

-entonces yo tambien te la dire mañana.

-¿segura que puedes cuidar de Takeshi?...¿no te hace muchos detrozos en tu casa verdad?...¿los hermanitos de Kaito?¿Taito y Nigaito? Muy bien entonces supongo que tienes kinder en casa...muy bien gracias de nuevo Luka eres una gran amiga...claro claro saludos a Kaito.-colgue el telefono. Suspire. Vaya ya era la que ...¿decima? ¿octava?...vez que suspiraba en ese dia...las mas recientes en la ultima hora.

-¿A donde se fue Len?

La puerta se abrio un poco dejando ver a mi rubio.

-vaya si que tardaste ¿a donde fuiste? La cena se va a enfriar

-tranquila princesa que fui por mi sorpresa.

-¿que es?

-Rin-se puso serio y me guio hasta el sillon.-necesito hablar contigo

-¿que sucede?-pregunte preocupada. Él nunca actuaba asi.

-¿recuerdas lo que nos conto tu madre el dia que le llevamos la invitacion a la boda?

-claro ¿que me quieres decir? Len enserio me estas asustando

-no es nada malo...solo que encontre a alguien que me ha dicho la verdad completa

Se paro del sillon y abrio la puerta dejando entrar a una mujer madura de cabellera rojiza y mirada verdosa.

-Rin ella es Iroha Cluteu, ella fue mi nana cuando vivia en Francia.

(Len's pov)

-bien espero haberles ayudado.- dijo mi nana. Encerio adoro a esa mujer.

La despedi en la puerta y en cuanto la cerre diriji mi mirada a mi bella princesa. Rin se veia perturbada e incluso molesta. Su mirada se perdia en algun punto de la alfombra y por su cara la notaba...¿enojada?...¿indignada?

-¿que pasa?¿que no estas feliz de saber la verdad?-dije pero ella ni se inmuto.-Rin ¿estas bien?

-s..si...es solo que...

-¿que tienes mi vida?-lo se soy un cursi.

-es solo que ...NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME MORTIFIQUE POR NADA-se levanto molesta y gritando como si hubiera hecho algo en vano.

-¿de que hablas?

-que no puedo creer que me mortifique pensando en como podrias tomar esta noticia. Yo pense que te molestarias y me volverias a tratar peor que a un mueble. Pero no. Y todos esos ratos llenos de miedo pensando en como habria de decirtelo no sirvieron de nada. Porque de seguro ahora en cuanto lo sepas me abrazaras hasta dejarme sin QUE FRUSTRANTE!

-Rin calmate ¿que es lo que esta pasando aqui?- la tome por los hombros para parar su parloteo. ¿de que rayos estaba hablando?

-nada solo estoy embarazada.-dijo sonriente mi linda princesa.

* * *

bien me parece que eso fue suficiente...13 pags en word... encerio me costo trabajo hacer este capitulo...la buena noticia es que Len si quiere a Rin...la mala...solo queda un capitulo mas y acabamos.

muchisisisismas gracias a todos mis lectores por seguir esta historia. Gracias por su aceptacion a mi humilde historia...mi primera historia.

no se si nos volvamos a leer...yo espero que si. pero como acabo de entrar a clases ando super ocupada...talvez escriba varios one-shots...obvio de mis lindos e incestuosos Kagamine.

Pronto actualizare pues ya casi lo termino...y a como lo veo prometo un final largoooooo.

reviews?

con cariño

IA Kagamine


End file.
